Life's Adventures( trolls )
by riverajocabed1
Summary: Branch is going to a new and unique school where he'll meet people like the over sensitive Biggie, the friendly Cooper, the creative DJ Suki and of course the happiest of them all, the beautiful Poppy! But he'll also have to deal with the schools rivals, the bergans. What happens when the bergans start to interfere with thier lives. Human version. WARNING: contains personal issue's
1. Beginning

**Hope you all enjoy this story. It's technically the same as the movie but different. Yes they're human in this, and yes this will be a musical. Enjoy.**

 _ **1970**_

Men and women were working hard on a very special school. A school that combined all grade levels together, A school where any kid, teenager, can be themselves and be whatever they like to be. This school was meant for children who want to study and learn new skills. This school was call Emerald High.

"Everything is going as planned?" The boss walked in and asked everyone.

"The school should be finished in 5 more years," One man told him.

"Perfect, and right on time for my daughter to join," The boss chimed. He has been working on this school for many years now, wanting everything to be perfect. He clearly stated that he didn't want any painting or any designs anywhere on the school. He was gonna leave all that to the creativity of the new students. He wanted this school to help the children express their creativity without fearing what others will say. He couldn't take all the credit for this idea, his wife , Emerald, was the one who dreamed of such a school. Ever since that day that she told him about her dream school, and her wish to put their kids in it, he vowed to bring it to life. And here it is, blooming and growing just the way she imagined it.

"Mr Peppy! Mr Peppy Sir!" A worker came running to his boss," It's time!"

"Time?" Peppy was confused at first. His worker nodded yes at him.

"She's waiting," He told him. It didn't take long for Peppy to realize what " time" meant. He quickly and clumsily got into action.

"take care of everything while I'm gone!" He ran off to his car in a panic. He jumped in and and drove off, not caring about the car's he almost hit," Time, it's time, oh boy it's time."

"Watch the road!" A random man shook his fist at him. Peppy still didn't care, he had to make in time for the delivery. He took a sharp turn but was caught by a red light.

"Come on come on," Peppy tapped his hands impatiently," My wife needs me!"

The moment the light turned green, Peppy drove around all the cars in front of him and went flying towards his destination.

In a hospital. -

"That's it, push push," A female doctor with blond hair was helping a woman give birth. The woman was screaming in pain and grabbed into one of the doctors hands for support. She didn't have much left, just a few more minutes and it'll be all over," That's it, just relax now."

"Aaaa….. Where's my husband!?" She asked with some pain still in her throat.

"I'm here!" Peppy came into the room, he jogged his way towards his wife and replaced the doctor's hand with his," It's ok honey, I'm here for you."

"Where were you!?" She asked, slightly upset at him.

"Sweety you know that school takes time to build, plus the phones haven't been working so well," Peppy explained to her. He slid his hand over his wife's head, moving all her hair from her face before giving her a kiss " but I'm here now, just in time."

"Ok Miss Emerald, you're going to push again," the doctor warned her," On the count of three, one…. Two…. Three!"

The room was filled with screams of agony and pain. Emerald held onto her husband's hand as tight as she could.

"Your doing great honey, keep going," Peppy tried to encourage his wife, even though she's giving him pain as well. Emerald pulled his hand to her mouth and bit down on it as if she was trying to eat him," Just…. Go with... The…. Pain."

Peppy told himself. Only a few minutes in, and he's already in pain just like his wife. Well the wife is experiencing more pain but you get the point. Emerald kept screaming and breathing heavy, until a new sound came into the room. The sound of a baby crying.

"It's a girl," the doctor claimed. She wrapped the newborn into a warm pink blanket," a beautiful girl."

She handed her to her father, who gladly accepted. He cradled her in his arms as he took a good look at his new daughter. She had pale skin along with pink eyes, just like her mother. Her hair was a light brown just like her father's.

"Emerald look," Peppy showed the girl to her," She's perfect."

"Yea, our little Poppy," Emerald said. They both agreed on the name a few days before she delivered her.

 _ **Later that day**_

"Where is she?" A grandmother and a 2 year old boy came into the room," Where is that little Poppy miracle?"

"Right here Rosepuff," Peppy took Poppy out of her small bed and showed her to the lady.

"Oh she's adorable," Grandma Rosepuff took Poppy into her arms.

"Let me see," The little boy was jumping up and down.

"Here you go Branch," Rosepuff showed him the little girl," This is Poppy."

"Hi Poppy!" Branch waved. Poppy smiled as she reached her tiny arms above her, trying to catch Branches hands.

"Awe, she likes you," Rosepuff giggled.

"Can she be my friend?" Branch asked Peppy.

"of course, but she'll need to grow up a bit in order for her to play," Peppy told him.

Branch looked back at the baby girl and smiled.

"We'll be the best of friends someday Poppy," Branch told her.

 _ **3 years later**_

The school was finished a lot earlier than they expected. It was wonderful, It was huge, it was perfect. Peppy, Emerald, and Grandma Rosepuff, were all putting up posters to advertise the new school all over town. Right away, parents started signing up their kids for the one of a kind school. Wanting to let the word out even more, they went to bergan town and took their kids. They parked the car and started walking. Rosepuff, Branch and Emerald both went one way and Peppy took Poppy to another place.

" This part of town seems… nice," Emerald took a look around her surroundings. There was garbage all over the place. It was as if the garbage man just dump the trash anywhere they feel like it. Windows to the stores were broken, everyone seemed depressed and worst of all, all the young teens were playing around violently. Many were driving across the streets like mad men. Some were running around and throwing things like rocks or food onto each other.

"Let's hang all the posters and go," Rosepuff hanged up a few, she clearly didn't feel comfortable in this place.

"I'll go this way," Emerald went across the street and Branch followed her. As she hung up her poster, a little girl threw a egg at her," Hey!"

"Move lady!" The girl pushed her away and walked by.

"This sure is a poor place to live in," Emerald turned back to her business. Branch was kicking and hopping over the cracks, trying to entertain himself.

"I'm going with grandma," Branch walked away. Emerald looked back to see Branch walking across the street but she gasped in horror, realizing two cars coming straight to him.

"Branch!" Emerald ran to save the boy. The two cars didn't seem to see the little boy crossing the street because they didn't slow down. Instead they sped up.

Branch looked ahead of him and saw the two cars racing towards him.

"Aaaahhh!" Branch was screamed. He was too scared to move or do anything. Rosepuff turned to see her grandson in danger.

"Branch watch out!" Rosepuff ran to her grandson. Rosepuff was able to push Branch out of the way but she crashed into Emerald in the process. The cars were still coming on full speed. The two ladies both tried to get up in time, but before they can, the cars passed without any care of what was ahead of them.

 _ **2 weeks later**_

"I'm here to open this new school," Peppy was announcing in front of a crowded and reporters. He seemed upset but he had to keep it in for now ," A school where no kid will be treated unequal. Every child will have the right to be treated right, to express who they are, and to become what they want, bringing them all the happiness they can ever ask for. Now before I cut this ribbon, opening a new door to opportunity, I must add in something. Due to some complications in bergan town, I'm sure many of you have read what happened, My wife and a close family friend of ours, Grandma Rosepuff, has passed away. I dedicate this school to them and in honor of their death, I will not allow troublemakers into this school. We have no room for chaos or tragic accidents in this school. If you have any record of anything negative, you'll automatically be expelled and / or not allowed into the school. After experiencing what bergan town is like, I will not allow any residents from that town to join our school."

"Mr Peppy, does this mean that not even the next generations of bergan town residents are allowed into this school?" A female reporter asked.

"Those who live and have lived in bergan town, will not be allowed to enter, and those who descend from a resident of bergan town will have to face the same fait," Peppy answered. A handful of the crowed gasped.

"I thought every kid was to be treated equally?" A man shouted.

"To contain such a promise, we will need rules, rules that'll limit and put a stop to anything that'll interfere with the school's promise. This such so happens to be one those rules," Peppy answered.

Many people clapped and cheered but a chunk refused to even smile.

"Now, As the new principle, I announce this school to be… open!" Peppy cut the red ribbon. Every one cheered and clapped except for the ones who walked away in anger.

 _ **At a orphanage**_

Branch was laying in bed with the blankets covering his whole body. He was weeping and sobbing over on what happened at bergan town. His grandmother was gone, all because of him. And not just his grandma, he killed off Poppys mother as well. How will he be able to talk to Poppy now, Even if she doesn't remember this day, he certainly will. He just had to be one of those kids who forget the simplest of rules. Look both ways before you cross the street. It was the first thing his mother told him. Why didn't he remember?

"I'm such an idiot!" Branch threw his pillow over his head and cried over his loss," I don't deserve to be happy."

 **Poor Branch, Looks like he got off to a bumpy start huh? Nothing he can say but total eclipse of the heart.**


	2. First Day of School

**I am back! Hope you're enjoying this so far, because I have lots of chapters planned for this story. Shout out to**

 **Chloeandmarinda - Thanks. Glad you like it so far.**

 _ **1985**_

 _ **At a orphanage**_

The sun was starting to rise, letting everyone know it's a new day. Inside the orphanage was a teenage boy. He had inky black hair and electric blue eyes.

"10… 11….. 12….." he was doing push ups in the morning, Just like his coach told him to. During his years in the orphanage, he was signed up for military training. He was planning on joining the army when he turned 18," 17….. 18….. 19….. 20! Done."

He started to get ready for a big day. Today he was going to school, and not just any school. Emerald High School, a place where all students let their creativity flow and treated equally. A place where everyone will receive more happiness than they can ask for. He must admit, he was excited. For 12 years he was homeschooled by the orphanage. But now that he was 17, the orphanage wanted to let him experience what school was like. And today was that day.

"Branch hurry! You need to catch the bus!" A female voice called out to him.

"Going Miss Green!" Branch called out. After putting on his green vest and shorts, he walked out of his room and ran down the stairs," Hello Miss Green, how's your morning?"

Branch took some toast that the lady made and drank some freshly made orange juice.

"Branch, is that all you're going to eat?" Miss Green asked the boy.

"I have to go, see you after school!" Branch ran out the kitchen and made his way outside. He walked up to the nearest bus stop and waited. Another teenager came to the stop and waited as well. He was big, a lot bigger than Branch. He was taller and had a lot of belly fat on him. He wore a blue vest and shorts to match his outfit. He was lightly jumping up and down, clearly excited to go to school. Branch wanted to ignore him but the boy had other plans.

"Hi!" he waved. Branch looked behind him then back to the boy. He pointed at himself, asking if he was talking to him. The boy nodded yes," I'm Biggie!"

He put his hand out for a handshake.

"Branch," He shook his hand.

"I haven't seen you here before," Biggie was making small talk," Are you new to this school?"

"Yea, Before this I was homeschooled by the orphanage," Branch told him.

"Realy!? you're an orphan!?" Biggie seemed like he wasn't going to stop talking for while.

 _ **In the bus**_

A girl with long blue painted hair was working quickly on her homework on the bus. She was a lot shorter than the other Juniors and appeared a lot younger. She wore a pink dress with a matching pink bow on her head. Another girl with pink painted hair, was next to her and looking down at her paper.

"What you doing?" The girl asked.

"Math homework, again," The little girl had a shockingly deep voice.

"I thought you finished it yesterday?"

"You know me Poppy, I always work better with math at the last minute,"

"Whatever you say Smidge," Poppy looked back out her window. She noticed her friend Biggie chatting up a storm with another boy at the bus stop. The bus stopped and opened for the 2 boys.

"Mr Dinkles is my pet dog, he doesn't talk much but he is so adorable that you just want to eat him up haha! No not really, I don't think he would taste too good, dog meat is too….. Dog like," Biggie sat down at the seat ahead of Poppy and Smidge. Before Branch can move ahead, Biggie pulled him onto the seat next to him," Oh and have I mentioned about how Mr Dinkles is so cooperative during photo shoots, it's true look!"

He took out some pictures of a golden retriever dressed up in many costumes.

"Here's Mr Dinkles as a hot dog, and here's he as a 80s fashionista, here's he as a construction worker….." Branch couldn't believe how his first day of public school was starting off. Never would he imagine himself stuck in a conversation about a dog. He banged his head against the back of the seat in front of him.

"Hehe, looks like Biggie made a new friend," Poppy told herself. She took a closer look at the boy. He seem'd somewhat familiar to her.

 _Have I met him before?_

Poppy thought to herself.

 _ **At Emerald High School**_

"People say I should enter Mr Dinkles in a dog show but I don't think it's right to do that," Biggie followed Branch off the bus, into the school, across the hall, until he finally made it to the main office," I think all dogs are wonderful and shouldn't be judge by.. ….."

"Ok Biggie, It's been a nice talk and everything but I need to go to the office so I'll see you later," Branch told him. He was relieved that he can finally leave the talkative boy.

"Oh ok, I'll see you later," Biggie waved good bye. Branch smiled and left into the office.

" Phew, Finally," Branch made his way to the counter.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the man politely asked Branch.

"The name is Branch Timberlake and I'm here to pick up my things for school," Branch told him.

"Ah of course," The man looked through his computer," Branch Timberlake, there you are."

He printed Branches schedule and locker number.

"You can get your books whenever you like, just be sure to get one for each class," The man told him.

"Thank you sir," Branch took his schedule and left. Before he left, he checked to see if the boy had left. Lucky for him, he did. He walked the halls, in search for his locker. Locker number 245," 243, 244… 245?"

Branch found his locker but there was something in the way.

"The costumes are ruined! Ruined I say!" A girl with a sparkling shirt and leg warmers, threw some clothing from her locker onto the floor and stomped on it," we need something… something….."

"Different?" the girl next to her recommended. She had a purple sparkling dress and wore sandals with an ankle bracelet as a accessory.

"Yes! Something unique, something that'll wow the crowd!" The first girl said.

" What about…."

"Jump suit!" The girls cheered.

"I got just the fabric!" The second girl started digging into her locker. Branch walked to his locker that was right next to the girls. He started to open his locker but the girls got too excited.

"Aahhhh! Chenille you never told me you had silk with you!" The first girl pushed her locker door further back, hitting Branch on his head.

"Ow!" Branch whispered. He didn't want to interrupt the girls with their…. Whatever they were doing. Branch opened his locker and started putting things from his backpack into it. He then noticed small shining dots landing all over him.

"A little glitter never hurt anyone right?" Chenille cheered.

"Glitter? On silk, maybe if we find a way to do it right, OH What about beads!?" Satin pushed her locker door back again making Branches locker door slam on him. These girls were clearly going to be trouble. He heard some rattling noise behind him on the floor. When he turned to see, his foot landed on something that made him slip. He fell and hit his head for the third time on the floor. He got up while holding his head.

"Hey! Can you girls not be so clumsy!?" Branch glared at them. He then froze at the sight of the girls.

"Oh sorry," Satin apologized.

"We have trouble holding things when we get excited," Chenille explained.

"I can see that," Branch comment. The two girls were connected. There was a chunk of meat between the two girls where their shoulders should be. Satin was on Branches left side and Chenille was on the right. They were….

"Conjoined twins, yea you thought right," Satin noticed that Branch was staring at them.

"What? Oh, no I…. I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare," Branch apologized for staring.

"No no, It's alright, we've gotten worse reaction," Chenille told him.

"Worse?" Branch was confused.

"We scared a few kids away in elementary," Satin listed an example.

"and in middle school, A boy just wouldn't stop poking us, he kept saying we should cut ourselves free," Chenille recalled a memory.

"Ah… but why don't you…."

"Our parents took this as an opportunity to keep us close as possible," Satin interrupted him, knowing what he was gonna ask.

"They wanted us to have that inseparable bond," Chenille added.

"Oh…. Well sorry for yelling," Branch apologized once again.

"That's ok we…"

"... Always get carried away when it comes fashion….." Chenille finished Satins sentence.

"say you're new here aren't you?!" Satin gapsed.

"Yea, how you guess?" Branch was a bit taken back. Thers over 6 thousand kids in this school, how can she recognize a new face?

"As the school's president of the fashion club, it's our job to know every student's and teacher's fashion taste," Satine smiled. The twins looked at Branch from head to toe.

"A green vest?"

"With leaf patterns on it?" Chenille added in.

"Super cool!" The twins said together.

"We need to take note of this," Satin took out a notebook and started writing in it," Make a nature themed fashion line for this summer."

"So where you headed?" Chenille asked the new boy.

"Class….. 224 Drama," Branch looked back at his schedule.

"Sweet, we have that class!" Satin cheered.

"We'll be your personal tour guides," Chenille chimed. The twins closed their lockers and quickly walked by with Branch in their arms. But before they can go further.

"OW!" A student had slipped on the beads that Satin spilled.

"I may want to pick those up," Satin comment.

 _ **At the theater room**_

"Here we are!" Satin waved her arm towards 2 shut doors.

"Class 224! Drama, and class doesn't start in 1 more minute," Chenille looked up at the clock.

"Thanks, you…."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" A voice boomed from behind the doors, interrupting what Branch was gonna say," YOU'RE SUCH A CRY BABY!"

Branch looked back at the girls with a questioning expression. The twins shrugged, not knowing what was going on as well.

"JUST TELL ME WHO HE IS!"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU!" A female voice was heard as well. She sounded as if she was crying. Branch had heard enough. He opened the doors and walked into the theater room.

" _STOP_ SAYING LIES!" A tall boy was yelling at a girl on stage. He had blue painted hair accompanied by a green hat. He wore a pink sweater with dark stripes and blue jeans.

"I….. I'm not… he's just a guy I….know," the girl was crying in her hands, sitting on a chair at a table. She had curly hair that was painted orange and pulled back with white headphones. The boy flipped over the table and pulled the girl by her collar.

" I don't want to see you with _any_ other guy again, do I make myself clear!?"

The girl was too scared to talk or even nod. The boy shook her even harder before yelling.

"I SAID, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"

"y… ok," the girl whispered in terror. The boy let her go but he was clearly not satisfied.

"Your pathetic!" He swung his arm across the the girls face making her fall to the ground.

"Hey!" Branch started to march up the stage.

"Oh no Branch wait!" the twins whispered to him but he was still moving to the boy. The girl got up but was immediately knocked back down when the boy broke a chair over her.

"Please stop!" the girl laid on the grownd weeping.

" I'll stop when I want to!" The boy was about the kneel down and grab her, if it wasn't for Branch. He jumped onto the tall boy and pulled him away from the girl he was hitting," Ow hey!"

"Cooper?" The girl looked up to see her friend get tackled down to the ground by a stranger.

" Get down!" Branch yelled at the boy. He twisted his arm and held it behind his back while pushing him down.

"Hey man, calm down!" Cooper tried to get up but Branch wouldn't let him.

"Someone call the principal!" Branch commanded.

"Who is this dude!?" Cooper shouted. Branch pushed his head to the ground, making it harder for Cooper to talk," You're hurting me!"

"Branch wait!" the twins hopped onto the stage.

"You have no right to be abusing a girl like that!" Branch wasn't listening.

"Abuse?" Cooper was confused.

"What's going on!?" A teacher came in with some students, including Poppy and Biggie.

"This guy was hitting her!" Branch claimed.

"No he wasn't," the girl told him," We were stage fighting."

This caused Branch to suddenly freeze.

"Oh…." was all he can say.

"Hehe, Cooper beating up DJ Suki, You can't even pay the guy enough to slap her," Poppy giggled.

"Yo, can you get off me now?" Cooper stop struggling and asked. He was still being pinned to the ground.

" right, sorry," Branch hopped off of Cooper," I thought that….."

"No need to explain, It's cool," Cooper got up and put out his hand so he can shake it," Accidents happen."

"Thanks," Branch shook his hand. Everyone got off stage except for Cooper and Suki.

"Alright class, today we'll be learning how to _stage_ fight, not real fighting, _stage_ fighting," the teacher got up on stage. Branch took a seat at the front row.

"Your lucky Cooper is the friendliest out of all of us," Poppy sat next to him," If it was anyone else, they would probably get you expelled right at the moment."

"Yea I guess," Branch shrugged.

"You're new here aren't you?" Poppy asked.

"Yea, how you know?" Branch asked back.

"I saw Biggie chat up a storm with you, he only does that when he meets someone new," Poppy explained. Branch nodded," You should join us for lunch!"

"We'll see," Branch wasn't sure if he should accept the invitation. Infact he's surprised that Poppy doesn't remember about her mother. She was 3 when it happened but events like that would scar a child for life. Branch went back to paying attention to the teacher. As for Poppy, she kept looking back at him. Studying his every feature.

 _I know I've seen him before. Maybe at a event from another school._

"What school did you go to before this?" Poppy asked.

"I was homeschooled by the orphanage," Branch answered.

"The orphanage?" Poppy repeated in shock. Branch nodded," Oh."

 _Well that theory is out._

 **I wanted to write more but I've already done over 2000 words. That's my limit. I was gonna add a musical number to introduce Satin, Chenille, Cooper and Suki but couldn't really find any song that fit. If you have any ideas for songs, be free to tell me. I'll of course change up the lyrics just so I don't get copyrighted. See you all next chapter.**


	3. Creativity Wall

**Back again with a new chapter! And this time I added the first musical number.**

 **Thepokemontroll21 - aww thank you. You really reminded me of a close friend when you said that. He always told me I was a unique girl.**

 **Continuing with the story.**

 _ **Lunch time**_

The cafeteria was crowded with hungry teens, getting in line for their food. Branch was looking around at the table, searching for something good to eat. He placed some wheat bread, a plate of baked potato and a cup of water for his lunch. He walked out of the cafeteria and sat down by himself on the grass, below a tree. He didn't feel like socializing today, even after Poppys invitation. He thought she was just trying to be friendly, seeing a new boy and instantly feeling pity for him. Branch didn't want anyone to feel that for him. He was perfectly fine alone. Eating alone, being alone and living alone. As he ate his lunch, He looked over at a very colorful but small brick wall ahead of him. It seemed random. Like a bed in the middle of the kitchen random. It was just sitting there with a baby tree growing behind it.

"Branch!" Branch heard a familiar high pitched voice. He sighed, knowing exactly who it was. He saw Poppy sit down next to his left by the corner of his eye.

"Hey Poppy," Branch politely smiled. He wasn't upset that she found him, he just wasn't comfortable around people yet. Growing up isolated in your orphanage room can cause a boy to be anti-social. He took a drink from his cup before turning to the girl," How's school been?"

"Great! Haven't seen you since drama, How's school for you so far, made any new friends?" Poppy asked excitedly.

"No not realy," Branch took a few bites from his lunch before looking back at the small brick wall. Poppy noticed him looking away, so she positioned her head to see what he was seeing.

"Oh you're looking at the creativity wall?" Poppy sat back the way she was.

"Is that what it's called?" Branch looked over to her. Poppy nodded yes to him," What's it for?"

"Come on," Poppy got up and pulled Branch with her. She took him to take a closer look at wall.

"The creativity wall stands for all the kids who made a difference in this school, Each brick has a student's name on it," Poppy explained to him. Branch placed his lunch aside, kneeled down and took a look. He saw many colorful and decorated names on the bricks" All my friends have their names on it!"

"Not you?" Branch asked a bit in shock. Poppy still kept her smile on, even though she felt some disappointment fall on her.

"No….. But I will! One day I'll come up with something or do something to change this school!" Poppy was full of pride and confidence. She wanted her name on that wall ever since preschool. But she's a sophomore now and still hasn't been able to get her name on the wall.

"Poppy!" A familiar male voice called out from a distance.

"Cooper! Suki!" Poppy waved at them. The two sat down next to Poppy.

"Hey girl, see you found that paranoide boy again," Suki looked over at Branch.

"I'm not paranoid," Branch told her. Suki crossed her arms and gave him a _seriously?_ look. Branch knew he was but he didn't want to admit it exactly," I just thought you were being attacked, can't blame me for wanting to help."

"Guess not," Suki shrugged her shoulders, and dug into her meal.

"I see you found the creativity wall," Cooper pointed out.

"Yea, is your name on here?" Branch looked up at him. Cooper looked around the wall for a while before pointing on one.

"Right there," He touched a brick with his name painted in blue. The background had cupcakes and painting of sweets," I got this brick in the 5th grade, baked a cake large enough to feed the whole school."

Branchs eyes widened when he heard that. A _whole_ school. Does that mean,

"Yes, I baked a single cake for the _whole school,"_ It was as if Cooper read his mind," Took me a few months of planning but by the end of the school year, I made it happen. And I'm bakeing another for this years parade, celebrating the schools 17 anniversary."

"Wow," Was all Branch can say at this.

"It was the best cake ever!" Poppy dreamily sighed at the memory. Branch turned to Suki before asking her.

"How about you?"

"Yep," Suki pointed at her brick that was right next to Coopers. Her name was painted in orange while the background was magenta and was decorated with insects and musical notes," in the 7th grade, I made a soundtrack by just using insect and animal noises."

"Really?" Branch was impressed. Suki smiled and nodded. She was clearly proud of herself. Branch then noticed that Cooper was holding a ice pack against his left wrist.

"Say, uh…. Cooper was it?" Branch said in a unsure tone. Cooper nodded his head, indicating he had his name right," that ice pack there, wouldn't have to do anything with me pinning you against the ground would it?"

Cooper looked down at his wrist before looking back up to Branch.

"Yea actually, it started bruising up in third period so I had to go to the nurse," Cooper explained," You had an impressive grip on me. It almost felt like you were going to break my hand."

"10 years of boot camp training will do that," Branch comment.

"10 years?" Cooper repeated in disbelief.

" Boot camp?" Sukis eyes widened in shock.

"How did you survive?" Poppy asked, partly joking.

"I started at age 6 and joined every summer or whenever I had the chance," Branch told them. He continued to eat his meal, as for the others, they continued to stare at the boy in utter shock. It was nearly impossible for them to believe that he trained in boot camp for 10 years.

"Impressive," Poppy smiled. Branch returned the smile but he still didn't feel so comfortable around people just yet. Thankfully, it's just these 3 and no one else.

"Branch, Poppy!" a british voice called out to them. A voice Branch didn't want to hear again.

"Biggie, Smidge, Fuzzbert! Sit down with us!" Poppy invited them.

 _Smidge? Fuzzbert? She has more friends?_

Branch thought to himself. He picked his head up from his food and looked over at where Biggie was. He sat down in front of them along with a short girl with a small pink dress and a pink bow tying up her blue hair into a high ponytail. The second guest caught his eye even more. He had green long hair, and when I say long, I mean his hair covered his whole face. It stopped right below his chest. It seemed as if he hadn't shaved at all either. He had a green beard covering his whole chest as well.

"Smidge, Fuzzbert, meet Branch, he's new," Poppy introduced him to her friends.

"Hi!" Smidge startled Branch a bit with her deep scratchy voice. She held out her hand for a shake," I'm Smidge."

Branch looked at her tiny hand then back to her. He slowly accepted her hand and shook it. He was startled again when Fuzzbert, all of a sudden, started waving and throwing his arms around. He soon recognized this motion as sign language. After Fuzzbert finished, Poppy was just about to translate for him.

"Oh, thanks, nice to meet you too," Branch shook his hand as well.

"You understood him?" Poppy asked a bit taken back at this.

"I studied sign language at the orphanage," Branch told her.

"Wow, what else did you learn?" Poppy asked. Branch opened his mouth ready to tell her but another familiar voice came in.

"Oh Branch! Hi!" The twins had found him with the others. They ran up to him and sat down to his right.

"HEY GUY DIAMOND OVER HERE!" Chenille shouted all the way to other side of the campus.

 _Guy Dimond? How many more are their?_

Branch was definitely going to be awkward and silent around so many loud like people.

 _Hopefully he's a quiet guy as well._

"COMING CHENILLE!" A voice sang out. A boy with light brown skin came out from the crowed of people. He definitely stood out. His hair was painted white and sprinkled with glitter. Heck, he was a walking disco ball. His shirt was white and coated with silver glitter, along with silver shimmering pants to match his look.

 _Nope, this guy is insane as well,_

Branch sighed. He watched as this Guy Diamond guy skipped his way to them. He let himself fall right next to the girls.

"Ohhhhh, Is this the famous Branch you girls have been talking about?!" Guy Diamond cheered. The girls chuckled.

"Branch, meet Guy Diamond," Satin introduced him.

"I heard a lot about you Branch," Guy Diamond started up a conversation with Branch.

"Really?" Branch tried to continue the conversation, even though he felt awkward around this many people. Guy Diamond nodded yes as he said.

"The girls and some drama kids were talking about you in math class," Guy Diamond told him. Branch wasn't sure how to feel about this. Is it a good thing that they were talking about him?" They told me how you tackled Cooper down to the ground and started to beat the snot out of him, all because you thought he was hurting DJ Suki."

Guy Diamond laughed. Branch forced a smile on him. He was embarrassed enough in drama class and now kids are spreading what happened, exaggerating it even.

"Just for the record, I did _not_ beat Cooper up," Branch made sure he made it clear to the boy," I only tackled him to the ground and twisted his arm."

"What's the difference!?" Guy Diamond laughed as he started to eat his salad. Branch was starting to think he's a bit too hyper," You know, people claimed that you were trying to show who the big man was to the first big guy you saw. Being new and everything."

"What?" Branch didn't understand him.

"People also think you came out of jail, and that's why you're so violent," Satin told him. Branch couldn't believe it. One day at this school and people are already spreading rumors about him.

"Oh this is good one," Chenille dropped her apple and spoke," This girl told me that Branch came from bergen town,"

Poppy gasped, dropping her juice into her tray. She looked over at Branch with worried eyes.

"You're not from bergen town are you?"

"Bergen town?" Branch questioned. The name sounded all too familiar to him. Memories started flooding in, filling his mind up with what happened.

 _Grandma! Grandma! Please be ok!_

His child voice echoed in his mind just like a voice in a cave. He remembered what happened. He remembered shaking his grandmother, desperately trying to wake her up. The two cars didn't even stop to help.

 _Grandma?! Emerald?_

He also recalled Poppys mother laying on the ground, barely breathing.

 _No… please no,_

"Branch!?" Poppys voice broke his train of thought.

"What?" Branch shook his head before looking around. Everyone was looking at him strangely, even another guy, he didn't even notice him sit down with them. He had long neon colored hair, tied back in a low pony tail. He wore a purple shirt with yellow shorts.

"You alright mate," The boy asked in an australian accent.

"You were spacing out and mumbling something about….. Emerald?" Satin told him.

"Oh….. It's nothing really," Branch assured them.

"You sure? you seem a little down," The boy placed a hand on his shoulder. Branch moved aside, not feeling comfortable with him.

"Who are you?" Branch asked, not meaning to sound rude.

"The names Creek, Your Branch right?" Creek asked.

"What rumors have _you_ heard?" Branch assumed he heard about him in a rumor.

"That you killed a man," Creek causally said. Branch tensed up a bit at this.

"I never killed anyone," Branch claimed.

"Didn't think so mate, rumors are just a bunch of lies flying around," Creek told him in a spiritual like way. He then looked back at him again, examining him carefully," So I assume you're _not_ from bergen town?"

"No, I'm from this part of town, but why are you all against bergen town?" Branch asked. He already knew about the incident, but he wasn't there when Peppy gave the speech. He was too busy being signed up into the orphanage, and being isolated from everyone else didn't help either.

"Because those bergens are nothing but trouble," Satin stated.

" Boring even," Chenille added in.

"Utterly horrendous people," Creek shivered in fear.

"Not fitted to join this school at all,"Poppy told her friends," In this school, every kid is treated right and equally, not to mention we express creativity, unlike the bergens."

"They spread hate, and negativity," Creek comment," Peppy said so himself."

"But how does he know all bergens are trouble?" Branch added in.

"It's because they…. " Suki was about to talk but stopped at mid sentence. She seemed unsure and worried as she looked at Poppy. Poppy was looking down at her lunch with a sad look on her. She didn't even lift her head when she spoke

"... she died because of them," Poppy said in a plain whispering tone, that showed her depressed feeling.  
"Who died?" Branch had an idea of what she was talking about but he asked either way.

"My mother" Poppy spoke up.

"Emerald" The group said her name.

(start musical number . **Bold is action,** _this is singing_ )

 _POPPY_  
" _They made fun - yet she's the one  
Attempting to do some good  
do you really want a neighborhood  
Where people step on you, she said?"_

 **Poppy sang about her mother and how people thought she was crazy. Branch was of course, confused at the sudden singing.**

" _Emerald oh Emerald  
Don't fantasize in your head"_

 **Suki stood up and held a spoon like it was microphone.**

 _SUKI_ _  
_" _This is breaking news,  
Emerald is dead,"_

 **Everyone got up and formed two lines except for Poppy who stood in front and center.**

 _POPPY_ _  
_" _Dearly beloved we gather here to say our goodbyes"_

 **Poppy let herself fall and be caught by her friends, who all rocked her body side to side like they were carrying a corpse.**

 _EVERYONE_ _  
_" _Goodbye - onto your next life  
You well rest in peace for me,"_

 _POPPY_ _  
_" _Here she lies, no one knew her more  
Than my great father of this school,  
On these nights when we  
Celebrate the death,"_

 **Poppy got back up and started to sing about the school. She walked down to the lunch tables so more people can hear her sing.**

 _POPPY_ _  
_" _In this little town of happiness,  
We raise our glass - you bet your hats to -  
Emerald High school!"_

 **Everyone at lunch time started clapping to a rhythm. Branch was definitely confused now.**

 _ALL_ _  
_" _One of a kind  
One of a kind  
One of a kind  
One of a kind"_

 _POPPY_ _  
_" _To days of inspiration  
Playing artist , making  
Something out of nothing  
The need to express-  
To communicate,"_

 **Poppy jumped onto a lunch table and sang about the students in the school**

" _No going along the same,  
Going insane, going mad  
To loving tension, no limits  
To more than one attemption,  
To fishing for attention,  
Hating wearisome, hating irksome,  
Not to mention of course,  
Hating dear old Bergen town!  
No riding your bike,  
Mid day past their three blocks street  
Of pain - of no tranquil,-  
No freedom - no choice-  
Their horrendous voice-  
To every boring street  
So try being unique for once ... instead a bergen!"_

 _ALL_ _  
_" _That's what we're about! , one of a kind!"_

 **Satin and Chenille walked up to the lunch window and rang the bell. They wanted to order and pay lunch for the kids again.**

 _TWINS_ _  
_" _Hey Mister - usual dinner!"_

 **The lunch man spoke into the microphone recalling the usual.**

 _LUNCH MAN_ _  
_" _So that's five hot soup, four seaweed salad  
Three soy burger dinner, two tofu dog platter  
And one pasta with meatless balls,"_

 _BRANCH_ _  
_" _What?"_

 _COOPER_ _  
_" _It tastes the same,"_

 _SUKI_ _  
_" _If you close your eyes,"_

 _LUNCH MAN_ _  
_" _And thirteen orders of fries  
Is that it here?"_

 **The twins gave him a thumbs up before leaving back to the table of students.**

 _ALL_ _  
_" _Join a club!"_

 **Everyone told Branch. Cooper and Biggie jumped onto the table and started listing all the possible clubs to join.**

 _COOPER & BIGGIE_ _  
_" _To hand-crafted cakes  
Made in local bakeries  
To yoga , to hardware, to nice high tech and cheese!  
To leather, to music, to learning Afrikaans!  
Commotion, devotion, to causing a commotion  
Creation, amazing,"_

 **Cooper jumped off and landed between Branch and Suki. He turned to Branch, putting his arm around him.**

 _COOPER_ _  
_" _Lots of clubs to join,"_

 **Satin and Chenille jumped onto the table and danced as they sang about their club.**

 _SATIN AND CHENILLE_ _  
_" _Compassion, for fashion, and passion when it's new,"_

 **A buff boy stood up, standing on the table and shouted about his club.**

 _BOY_ _  
_" _To fun sports,"_

 **A nerd girl stood jumped up as well.**

 _NERD GIRL_ _  
_" _To math too,"_

 **Four girls jumped up like the others.**

 _FOUR GIRLS_ _  
_" _To anything taboo,"_

 **Poppy and Creek both jumped up onto the table.**

 _POPPY & CREEK_ _  
_" _So listen, to us, participate then get…"_

 **Biggie stood on the table.**

 _BIGGIE_ _  
_" _Your name…"_

 **Smidge followed.**

 _SMIDGE_ _  
_" _Printed on the wall!"_

 **The twins did the same.**

 _TWINS_ _  
_" _It's our goal,"_

 **Some more kids jumped onto the table forming two lines on the edge.**

 _EVERYONE_ _  
_" _A brick . To print on, Make history! So…."_

 **Starting at one end they jumped off as Cooper and Suki walked across the table, singing what they would do for a name on the creativity wall.**

 _COOPER AND SUKI_ _  
_" _Why we always and always go over the limit  
To show off creativity!"_

 **The two faced each other and let themselves fall back into the crowds arms.**

 _ALL_

" _One of a kind!"_

 **Cooper, Suki and Poppy jumped onto the table again, singing about how they accept anyone into clubs.**

 _COOPER, SUKI & POPPY_ _  
_" _Intintive, inventive, com on share it,  
Contagious, enterprising, so,  
Join us now!  
Welcome always , anyone , Doesn't matter,  
Orphan , Foster, Autistic,  
Com on doesn't matter,"_

 _ALL_ _  
_" _To autistic, to disable , to conjoined, ecstasy  
We accept - We're different, yes we see,  
No no shame - never playing the fake game,"_

 **The three ran off and jumped over Branch, who quickly ducked his head before looking back at them.**

 _COOPER_ _  
_" _Be open minded,"_

 _ALL_ _  
_" _To harmony, yes between you and me  
So Yes and yes,"_

 **Biggie started to tug on Poppys dress.**

 _BIGGIE_ _  
_" _Tell him ... Tell him ... Tell him... Tell him! "_

 _ALL_ _  
_" _That's what we're about!"_

 **Poppy jumped up onto the table as Biggie followed her and waved to the crowed.**

 _POPPY_ _  
_" _In honor of the anniversary of Emerald school, a celebration parade  
will commence immediately across the streets...  
Biggie Cordan, just  
back from his spectacular one-night vacation at the hawaiian hotel,  
will photograph the whole party parade yes sir and  
Do it through his air balloon while Mr Dinkles himself does the high up jump - I don't think he'll survive."_

 **The two jumped off and were replaced by Cooper and Suki.**

 _COOPER_ _  
_" _And Suki Stephanie will preview her new remix featuring her uniquely made bug and insect band sympathy music,"_

 **Cooper jumped off, making room for Satin and Chenille to get on.**

 _SUKI_ _  
_" _And the conjoined twins, showing off the new line,  
will reveal their famous fashion forward runway dresses they made,  
Themed all four seasons!  
And Fuzzbert here will attempt to write a original evocative song.  
(Fuzzbert plays a solo)  
That….. Uh….. Keep practicing,"_

 **Suki jumped off as Guy Diamond took her place. He used the table like a runway and strutted his way back and forth.** _  
_ _TWINS_ _  
_" _Guy Dimond Nayyar will model our latest fall fashions  
for males, while also modeling sneak peeks to the upcoming winter line,"_

 **The twins got off and Cooper got up again**

 _GUY DIAMOND_ _  
_" _And Cooper will bake up his extraordinary fudge surprise to the size of a float that's 20 feet, Frosting with cream cheese icing,_

 _Lighting up candles, equipped to self-light, as the float leads the parade!"_

 _ALL_ _  
"THEN WE EAT ALL OF IT UP! HOORAY!"_

 **The crowed cheered and clapped. But before they can go any further. The bell rung, signalling lunch was over.**

(end of the number)

Everyone picked up their things and started to leave. Branch still sat there, wondering, thinking and trying to take in all that just happened. Poppy startled him when she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We also have a love for music at this school," Poppy chuckled. Branch slowly nodded yes, still progressing what he just experience.

"I can see that,"

"So?" Poppy hinted to him.

"So… what?" Branch wasn't sure what she wanted.

"Want to join a club? or at least help out with the anniversary parade?" Poppy asked.

Branch wasn't too sure about this offer. They named many many clubs, even bizarre ones like a cheese club or a leather club. Branch thought for a moment. He didn't know if he was ready to start socializing just yet.

"Let me think about it," Branch grabbed his backpack and left with Poppy by his side.

 **Well there we go. Next chapter, we just might meet the bergen kids. Hope you enjoyed this and tell me how I did. I wrote the lyrics and used the rhythm of " La Vie Boheme" from "Rent" the movie version. I had to cut a few parts because it's difficult to change up the lyrics and still make them fit the rhythm. I also don't have enough internet to download or listen to the song on youtube so I had to depend on my memory to remember the rhythm. Sorry if it seems off. Oh, and fun fact, that creativity wall actual exists in a way. In one of my schools, they had a short wall and the bricks would say the names of students that got perfect scores on a certain test. See you next chapter.**


	4. Meet the Bergens

**Well here we go. Today you meet the bergen kids. I had to make up a few characters since the only bergens we know are Bridgette, King Gristle and Chef.**

 **DeZ - Thank you so mutch! It's small words like that, that keeps me going.**

 **Confused - If you've read the first chapter you'll see that both Grandma Rosepuff ( Branches grandmother ) and Emerald ( Poppy's mother ) tried to save Branch when he was a kid. Rosepuff saved him but in the process, she crashed into Emerald causing both to be killed by the cars that were racing each other. So Branch doesn't only feel guilty about his grandmother's death, but he feels responsible for Poppy's mom death as well. I only made Branch mumble Emerald because I didn't want him talking about his grandmother to the snack pack yet. Hope I helped you understand.**

 **Any who! On with the story.**

 _ **After school**_

The bell rung, releasing the children of all ages. The kids from Pre - 5th were all released on one side of the school and the kids from 6th - 12th were release from the opposite side. Principal Peppy didn't want the smaller children to get lost in all the bigger children. Branch got out of his class and continued thinking about what Poppy offered. He thought it was nice of her to try and get him involved more in school activities, but she doesn't seem to see that he isn't the type to be running around, singing, dancing, and partying. He wasn't the social butterfly that she thinks he is. He knew he had to be more involved in this school, one of the reasons the orphanage put him here is so he can learn how to be more social. Ever since he was little, he always locked himself in his room and only came out when it was time to eat or just go out for a while. He use to share a room with two boys but they got adopted leaving him alone. But he didn't want a girl to force him into this. He wanted to feel comfortable, get to know the school better before he did anything. And with a school that combines all grade levels, encourages creativity, hard work, and forbids a whole town of joining the school, there was plenty to know about. Branch made it past the gate and made his way to where the buses were parked, until, of course.

"Branch!"

He heard her voice again. Branch didn't bother looking up, just by the sound of her voice, he can tell she was behind him and probably at the gates. He didn't want to go back, he already knew if he did, she would drag him into a club or into a classroom full of people. He didn't want that just yet. He continued to walk to the buses, ignoring the girl.

"Branch! Over here!" Poppy was calling out to him and waving her arm in the air. He didn't turn to see her. Instead he continued walking until he was in the bus. Poppy placed her arm back down, slightly disappointed that he didn't see her," I guess he didn't hear me."

"Shame, I was going to invite him to my meditation club today," Creek comment.

"We can't, remember?" Poppy turned to her hippy friend," we need to go to my house and plan our floats for the anniversary parade."

"Oh yea," Creek recalled.

"Come on, let's start walking then," Satin told them.

"I'll meet you all there," Suki said,"I need to pick up my foster brother Marty today."

"Oh, ok then," Poppy understood. Suki has been living in a foster home for her whole life. She's not 100% sure why she's in there but she didn't let that bother her. All she had to worry about was taking care of her foster brothers and sisters," See you later."

As the group started walking, Poppy noticed Cooper wasn't leaving with them.

"You coming Cooper?" Poppy turned to him.

"I'm gonna accompany Suki," Cooper added in.

"Awe how nice," Satin and Chenille cooed. Before Guy Diamond can walk pass Cooper, he placed the back of his hand next to his mouth and whispered to him.

"Trying to be alone so you can finally make a move?" Guy Diamond teased.

"What?" Cooper looked down at his friend, confused on what he just said.

"Nothing," Guy Diamond chuckled and left with the group, leaving a wondering Cooper behind.

"See you two later!" Poppy waved goodby to her friends. The two waved back before walking away the opposite direction.

" _Finally make a move? What does that mean?"_

Cooper thought to himself.

" _What move? What am I supposed… to do? Oh no, how does he know!? Biggie!"_

Cooper finally realized what Guy Diamond ment by "make a move"

"Cooper, you ok?" DJ Suki tugged onto Coopers sweater, catching his attention.

"Biggie!" Cooper cried out in anger.

"What?" Suki was taken back from his anger. He's not the type to get mad at anything, Unless it involved something personal.

"Huh, nothing, sorry," Cooper felt embarrassed from his outburst. Suki, feeling a bit weirded out, slowly looked away from him and continued on their walk.

" _Just wait till I get my hands on Biggie. He was suppose to keep it a secret!_

The two finally made it to the other gate where the smaller kids come out. They sat down on a bench and waited for Suki's foster brother to come out. Suki looked around at all the kids coming out, running to their mothers arms, into their fathers cars, helping a grandma or grandpa, aunts and uncles carrying their nieces and nephews, and older siblings walking away with their smaller sibling in hand. She smiled at the sight of the kids smiling and having fun with their families. She still wonders what happen to her real family.

"So when does Marty get out?" Cooper asked.

"He should be out by now," Suki moved her head around trying to look through the big crowed, but she couldn't find him," He's probably talking with a friend or something."

Many minutes passed and still nothing.

"Maybe he needed to stay to do something," Suki thought out loud.

20 minutes have passed and still no boy came out.

"He's probably taking his time," Suki patiently waited. Cooper on the other hand was losing his patients.

35 more minutes passed and still nothing. Cooper and Suki were half asleep on the bench, tired of waiting for the boy.

"Did he get a detention or something?" Cooper moved around a bit, trying to get comfortable.

"He better hurry," Suki leaned back and used her friend for support. She placed the back of her head onto his chest and got comfortable. The two were starting to sleep. 1 hour has passed and the two friends were fast asleep, with Suki using Cooper as a pillow. Suki's foster brother still hasn't come out of his school. Cooper started to reposition himself to get comfortable but it was like he forgot where he was sleeping. He moved to his side too far, making Suki slip off and fall. She hit the floor and jumped up in fear, quickly looking around and figuring out what just happened. She looked over at her tall friend, who was still fast asleep. She grabbed his hat and smacked him awake, startling him in the process.

"Cooper, how long have we've been waiting!?" Suki asked as she got back up to her feet. Cooper put his hat back on as he tiredly sat up right. He lifted his sleeve up and checked his watch.

"About an hour and few minutes," he replied.

"That's it, I'm going in!" Suki walked passed the gates and into the nearest office. Marty was gone, _again._ He's the type of kid to wonder off to any place he thinks is more interesting. After about 10 minutes, Suki came back out and walked to her friend.

"He didn't show up for school today!" Suki cried out in anger.

"Where is he?" Cooper watched as Suki walked passed him. He followed her, knowing she wasn't going to stop.

"I called my foster home and apparently our foster father found him wandering around in L.A!" Suki sighed after releasing most of her anger," That kid just won't hold still."

"Who can blame him?" Cooper started," He's just a really curious kid."

"Curious perhaps but he's also quite foolish," Suki replied. The two continued on their walk to Poppy's house.

 _ **At another part of town**_

"Come on! Hurry it up Gwen!" A chubby boy ( Gristle ) was impatiently waiting with a group of 6 friends. He had green hair and a red and white striped shirt. There was a goth looking girl, with brown hair tied in a bun, with her head dipped into a trash can, vomiting everything she ate.

"Oh my stomach!" Gwen moaned in pain.

"You know you have a sensitive stomach! Why would you eat the garlic spicy soup for lunch!?" One tall skinny boy with a camera around his neck ( Benny ) asked in anger.

"It was… all I can… afford!" Gwen pulled herself back out of the trash can and breathed heavily," I think I'm good."

"Great! Now let's go home!" Another girl ( Sally ) said in a mean way.

"Hey, wait a minute! Look!" Gristle pointed at something around the corner and across the street. Cooper and Suki were walking across the street and headed away from the troublesome kids.

"Ha, good eye Gristle," one big boy ( Hamilton ) told him.

"Ooo, a couple of trolls huh, I'm going in!" The Sally jogged her way to the two as the others followed. Suki and Cooper were both laughing for some reason as they walked along the sidewalk.

"Then what happened?" Suki was laughing at one of Cooper's stories.

"My cousin had no other choice but to run after that seagull that took his lunch, poor guy, by the time he came back, his date already left him alone on the beach," Cooper chuckled. He loved telling stories about his family. As they walked he spotted a snack cart at the corner ahead of them.

"Awe, now that's just mean," Suki was still laughing," I would love to go to the beach as a first date!"

"Yea but not when the guy loses your only lunch to a bird," Cooper joked. They were just about to pass the snack cart before Cooper stopped," Say, would you like a snack or something, I'll pay."

"You sure?" Suki asked him.

"Sure, get what you like," Cooper insisted with a smile. Suki smiled back before looking at the display of snacks and treats.

"How much for the cotton candy?" Suki pointed at a stack of cotton candy on a stick.

"A dollar," The salesman told her. Suki looked back at Cooper as if asking him if he's alright with the price. Cooper still kept his smile as he nodded yes.

"Ok then, may I have a pink cotton candy?" Suki ordered.

"Sure," the salesman pulled out the cotton candy and handed it the girl," How about you sir?"

"Let me have a bag of pretzels," Cooper ordered. The man took out a bag and handed it to the tall boy.

"That'll be 2 dollars," The man told him. Cooper took out his dollar bills from his pocket and counted the correct change. He put back the rest and was about to give it to the man. Before the man can take his money, another hand came in a swiped away the one dollar bills.

"I'll take that, thank you!" The girl took away his money.

"Sally," Suki sighed, not wanting to deal with her or the others.

"Congratulations, you remembered my name, Now move it!" Sally pushed Cooper aside," One large lemonade please."

"I'm sorry but your gonna have to pay with your own money," the man refused the bergan girl any service.

"My _own_ money?" The red headed girl chuckled. She turned to her friends still giggling," Did you hear him? I have to pay with my _own_ money!"

The bergens started laughing all together.

"Since when!?" a short dark dressed boy ( Shade ) laughed. Sallys laughing died down before putting a calm and serious face on.

"Let me rephrase my question," Sally told the man. She swiftly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to her," Give me a large lemonade and no one gets hurt!"

"Yes….. Ma'am!" the man stuttered out. Sally let the man go, letting him pour her the lemonade she asked for," Here you go."

"Thanks!" Sally crumbled up the dollar bills and threw it at the guy," Keep the change!"

The vendor didn't want to be around her anymore. He pushed his cart away as fast as he can and far as he can go.

"Ha, Wimp," Sally had a sly smile. She turned to see the two friends still standing there, staring at her," what!?"

"Nothing," Cooper shook his head no. He wrapped his arm around Suki and turned her around," Come on."

The two started to walk away, but a cold splash to their backs and head, stopped them.

"What was that!?" Suki turned around only to see Sally with an empty cup of lemonade. Cooper placed his hand on his back, feeling the sticky juice on him.

"Gross, it's sticky," Cooper comment.

"That's the point!" Sally took something out of her cup and hurried her way to them.

"Whoa, what do you have there!" Cooper jumped back in fright.

"Get over here!" Sally pulled onto Coopers hoodie and stuffed her hand into his shirt.

"Ah! Stop! It's cold! What is it!?" Cooper struggled to get away from her.

"Ice! What else stupid!" Pulled harder onto him, causing him to fall to the ground with Sally on top of him.

"Haha! Classic!" Gristle laughed at the sight of his friend torturing another.

"Stop! It's freezing!" Cooper tried to push the girl off.

"I don't want to!" Sally hit him on his chest hard enough to lose his air.

"Ok! That's enough!" Suki dropped her cotton candy and grabbed onto Sally, pulling her back," Get off him!"

"Let go!" Sally tried to elbow Suki but she moved aside douging her hit. Suki kept pulling onto her jacket but Sally wouldn't get off of Cooper.

"Should we stop this?" Shade asked.

"No way!" Benny laughed as he watched the girls fight in amusement.

"Cat fight!" Hamilton cried out and clapped.

"Stop hurting him!" Suki pulled onto Sally even harder but Sally succeeded on hitting Suki in her stomach. Suki fell back onto the cement and next to the cotton candy she dropped. An idea popped into her head.

"Not such a tough boy, are you?" Sally mocked the boy she was hurting. She then started to feel a hard tug onto her hair," Hey!"

Sall tried to pull away but whatever it was pulled onto her hair hard enough that she fell back and away from Cooper. She lifted herself up in daze and spotted Suki ahead of her with a light brown stick in her hand. Suki wasn't paying attention to Sally, instead she was helping Cooper get back up on his feet. Sally angrily got up and pulled her hair back. But something felt different. Her hair felt sticky and puffy instead of smooth and straight, she pulled her hair to the front and examined it. It had dots of pink, surgery fluff.

"Cotton Candy?" Sally whispered to herself. She felt the anger start to boil in her," You put cotton candy in my hair!?"

Cooper and Suki both looked back at her with a worried and scared expression.

"You're gonna _pay_ for this!" Sally charged at the two at full speed.

"Run!" Cooper grabbed Suki's arm and ran for it.

"Get back here you trolls!" Sally shouted as she chased them across the streets with her friends behind her

"Wait up Sally," Benny was at the end of the group with his camera in hand," I want to take pictures first!"

Both Suki and Cooper didn't stop for anything until they made it to Poppy's house. They ran to the back of the house and jumped the fence onto the back yard. In the backyard was a tree with a tree house built into it. Suki started to climb on the rope ladder with Cooper below her.

"Go go go go!" Cooper hurried her. They both made it to the top just in time. The bergen kids were already jumping over the fence and headed to the rope ladder. Cooper ran up to the door and started knocking.

Open the door!" Cooper cried out.  
"Who is it?" Biggie's voice came from the other side.  
"Sukie and Cooper!" He yelled.  
"What's the password?"  
"What?" Cooper was confused,"Since when did we decide on a password?"  
"Biggie open the door!" Sukie smacked Sally down the rope ladder causing her to fall with the other bergans.  
"You'll pay for that," she cried out as she started climbing again.  
"Move," Cooper pulled Sukie away and untied one side of the ladder then the other making it fall," Ha, How ya gettin up here now."  
The bergans growled in frustration at this. Sally grabbed a stone and threw it missing Cooper's head by inches.  
"Biggie open up," Sukie desperately yelled.  
"What's the password?" Biggie repeated.  
"When and Why do we have a password?" Suki was getting angry with him.  
"Just incase bergans want to break in," Biggie answered.  
"Cooper and I are about to be attacked by bergans now let us in!"  
"Relax, they can't get us now," Cooper assured her before a rock suddenly hit him in the back of the head,"Ow, hey!"  
The bergans suddenly started throwing sticks, rocks, bugs, bricks and whatever they found laying around.  
"Open the door!" Cooper and Suki shouted together as the started banging the door.  
"I still need the password," Biggie insisted.  
"Let them in!" Poppy pushed Biggie aside and open the door making her 2 friends fall into the room.  
"Thanks," Sukie said as she got off of Cooper. Rocks and bricks started flying into the room from the open door and windows.  
"Close everything!" Poppy slammed the door and watched as her friends shut all the windows and locked them.  
"You're gonna have to come down someday you snack pack!" Gristle shouted at them.  
"Never!" Smidge yelled back out the tree house window. She shut the window and locked it.  
"Oh the nerve!" Sally yelled in anger, "Putting cotton candy in my hair and running off is perfect motivation to break this house down!"  
Sally threw a rock at the window. Poppy opened it and looked down.  
"If you don't go away we'll call the police!" She shut the window.  
"There's no way you have a phone in there!" Gristle stated. Poppy reopened the window.  
"You don't know that," Poppy reclosed the window.  
"They don't really have a phone do they?" Shade questioned.  
"Nah,how are they going to have a phone in a tree house," Gristle assured them.  
"How are we going to get them out?" Sally threw another brick at the door. As the bergans continued to throw rocks, Gristle got a idea.  
"I'll be right back," Gristle ran off to the direction of his house.

 **At the orphanage**

Branch opened up the doors and came into his so called home. He walked across the room and into the orphanages kitchen where Miss Green was still in. She was cooking dinner for all the children in the orphanage.

"Branch! How was your first day at public school?" She asked with a smile.

"Ok I guess," Branch sat down at the table and took out some homework the school gave him.

"I see they gave you homework," Miss Green placed a bowl of soup on the table for him to eat," and on the first day of school."

"The first day of school was a month ago," Branch gave a small smile. She was the only one in the orphanage who he felt comfortable with. Miss Green was a wonderful women. She loves all the children in the orphanage and always made sure that all the children smiled at least once everyday. Sometimes Branch feels like she isn't receiving enough money for an hour or respect. She cleans, she plays, and works until midnight.

"Haha, True," Miss Green went back to making food," Made any new friends?"

"Kinda," Branch thought back to his day.

"Kinda?" Miss Green repeated in a questioning tone.

"I did get a lot of attention," Branch joked.

"Really?! How?" Miss Green asked.

" By tackling a boy in drama," Branch said causally. Miss Green held in her giggles before clearing her throat.

"Why?"

"I thought he was hurting a girl but turns out he was just stage fighting," Branch explained.

"Awe, poor little boy," Miss Green chuckled. The two stayed quiet for a moment before Miss Green found some new topics to make small talk with.

"So, any clubs or activities you like to join?"

"Not that I can think of," Branch answered. He thought about all the clubs and activities the students told him, or more like sang to him, about. Some clubs did interest him but he still wasn't sure how to socialise well yet.

"You know, one of the reasons I convinced the owner to let you go to school was so you can be more social in life," Miss Green took a seat and sat down next to the boy," It's an important skill to have."

"I know," Branch sighed," I'm just not ready yet."

"Well, you will be, and soon you'll know there's more to life than just studying and training," Miss Green told him in her usual calm and angelic tone. Branch always felt comfortable with her. It was almost like being with his grandmother.

 _I wonder what the others are doing now._

Branch thought.

 **1 hour later**

The snack pack was playing checkers.  
"King me," Guy Diamond placed his red piece to the end of the board. Chenille thought it over for a moment but her suffocating and panicking sister next to her didn't help. She started longing for the fresh air and open space after 40 minutes. Chenille finally grabbed a piece and moved it catching 3 of his checkers leaving only his one king," Well, I did not see that coming."  
Poppy looked back at the window they opened for Satin and saw that the sun was setting.  
"I think we need to get going," Poppy got up.  
"We can't leave, What about the bergans?" Biggie added.  
"It's been an hour since we heard them," Poppy made her way to the door," They should be gone by now."  
"Yea, Even those fat headed bergans know when to give up," Guy Diamond chuckled.  
"Just one problem," Sukie started," Cooper untied the rope ladder remember."  
"Oh yea," Poppy opened the door and stepped onto the balcony. She looked down looking for ways they can get down. They obviously couldn't jump. They were 20 feet off the ground," We'll have to wait for my dad to come back, but he should be arriving 3 hours from now."  
"No no Chenille don't, It's my last checker piece," Guy Diamond pleaded. He was one move away to losing.  
"That's the point," Chenille jumped over his last piece," I win!"  
"We can just sleepover at the treehouse," Cooper suggested.  
"How about climbing down?" Smidge added.  
"I don't mind sleeping over," Sukie comment.  
"Call dibs on the air mattress!" Biggie cheered.  
"Nuh uh, Remember last time," Satin started with a fast tone," You popped it the moment you laid down!"  
"Couldn't get rid of that ringing in my ear for days," Chenille remembered that night.  
"All the blankets and pillows are inside the house," Poppy stated.  
"Uge, What are we going to do!" Satin complained." I'm getting claustrophobic, Some one find way out!"  
"We should just jump," Smidge suggested as she stood up with confidence.  
"And break our legs? No thank you," Chenille denied.  
"It's worth a shot!" Satin tried to pulled herself up but Chenille wouldn't get up," Chenille work with me please!"  
"Satin if you jump that 20 feet you'll break our bones," Chenille held onto the checker board but Satin was dragging her away" Satin no please!"  
"Freedom is a jump away!" Satin declared," Take the risk!"  
"No no, I don't want to take the risk!" Chenille cried out as she grabbed onto the checkerboard. The rest of the group was attempting to calm the raging girl.  
"Freedom is not jumping off a cliff," Creek explained.  
"Stop and rethink your decision girl!" Cooper was about to hold onto her arm but Satin slapped his hand away.  
"Satin you'll die!" Biggie grabbed onto Chenille," think of your poor sister."  
"Ow Biggie you're splitting us apart!" Satin pulled harder.  
" You're going to split us apart!" Chenille tried to pull back from her conjoined sister.  
"Satin let's relax," Poppy held onto her shoulders," Just 3 more hours and my dad will let us off."  
"I won't last!" Satin pushed her away. She dragged her suffering sister out of Biggies grasp and headed to the door and grabbed the door knob.  
"Satin wait we can..." Before Poppy can finish a sudden shake happened. Everyone froze in their spots. They waited for few seconds.  
"What was that?" Creek broke the silence. The shake then happened again causing things to fall and break.  
"What's going on!?" Sukie panicked as she grabbed onto the couch.  
"TIMBER!" A voice shouted from outside.  
"Wait what!?" Poppy panicked. The tree house then started to tilt.  
"Made date made date we're going down!" Cooper shouted as he grabbed onto the couch as well.  
The snack pack screamed in fear as the tree house fell and crashed onto the roof of Poppys house and creating a hole. The treehouse was half destroyed. Wood was every where and the snack pack held onto the branches of the tree, some where dangling while others fell onto the floor.

"My room!" Poppy cried out as she sat up and looked around. Her once pink and neat room was now a complete mess of wood and greenery.

"Come on out you cowards!" Gristles voice boomed from outside.

"The police!" Gwen shouted.

"How they find us!?" Benny was ready to run.

"Who cares run!" Gristle shouted as he ran away with the rest behind him.

"Thank goodness," The snack pack sighed in relief.

 **So this chapter was mainly made to introduce you to the bergen kids and how they behave towards the trolls. See you all next chapter where Branch will try out a few clubs and activities. This should be fun! Any clubs or activities related stories you have in mind? just tell me and I might add it in. I could use the help.**


	5. ABC

**Hi and of course, I'm back to write another chapter! Thanks for your suggestions, really appreciate it. I'll be sure to go through as many as I can. Today's club of the day, Drama! Sorry if this took so long. I have other stories I've been working on like my Tangle one or Valintines special, checked them out pleaes.**

 _ **6:30 am**_

Branch walked down the stairs with his backpack in hand and walked into the kitchen. As usual, Miss Green was cooking up some breakfast.

"Good morning Branch," she greeted.

"Good morning Miss Green," Branch greeted back as he took his usual toast and juice.

"Take an actual breakfast this time Branch," Miss Green packed a breakfast sandwich and gave it to him.

"Thank you!" Branch made his way out.

"Oh and Branch!" Miss Green called out to him. Branch came back in to see what she wants. Miss Green pointed her wooden spoon at him," Don't come back until at least 4 o clock."

Branch sighed and smile, knowing what she meant.

"Sure," Branch nodded and left the building and to the bus stop, preparing himself for another long talk with Biggie, but to his surprise, he didn't come. Not that he minded. Second day of public school is starting off well. The bus came and he jumped into it, taking a seat. Also to his surprise, Poppy wasn't on the bus either. He spotted Smidge behind him, doing her math homework.

"Hey Smidge!" she looked away from her paper and up to the boy," Where's Poppy?"

"Oh, she took a ride with DJ Suki," Smidge explained," She slept over at her house last night."

"Ah, a slumber party huh?" Branch thought out loud. Poppy did seem to be the type to go out on parties a lot.

"Nah, she needed a room to sleep in after hers got destroyed," Smidge explained. Branchs eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly at this new news. Smidge was able to read his face so she continued talking," The bergens cut down our tree house and crashed into Poppy's room."

"Huh," Branch sat back down in his seat," looks like the bergens haven't changed one bit," He whispered to himself, remembering what they did to his grandmother.

 _ **At Emerald School**_

"Get your school newspaper right here!" Biggie was waving some papers in the air and handing them to students. He had arrived early to school to publish his story.

"May I have one?" Branch asked as he walked by. Biggie turned to him and gave a friendly smile. He lowered his arm and handed him a copy of the newspaper.

"Enjoy, and check out my story on page 2!" Biggie told him.

"Ok," Branch assured him as he walked away to his first class.

 _ **In drama class**_

Branch was reading the paper and walking to class the same time.

"CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!?" A loud voice boomed from the class. The sudden yell made him jump and look up. The yelling was coming from the theater room. Branch opened the doors and walked in to see what was happening.

"ME!? WHAT ABOUT YOU!? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SET OFF THE ALARM!" Suki was on stage with Cooper. The two seemed to be fighting but Branch already learned from his mistake.

"I'M LEAVING WITH THE MONEY! YOUR STAYING AND DISTRACTING THE COPS!" Cooper started to walk off stage, but Suki pulled him back by his pink sweater.

"NO WAY! YOU'RE STAYING!" Suki made her way off stage.

"Why you little…" Cooper acted like he was peeved. He marched his way behind her ready to throw a punch.

"Hey Guys!" Branch greeted as he sat down. Suki turned and spotted Branch at the house of the theater.

"Oh, hey Branch!" Suki waved, forgetting her cue to duck down. Cooper threw a hard punch across her head knocking her off the stage. Both Cooper and Branch loudly gasped in horror and surprise at the unsuspecting moment.

"SUKI?!" Cooper cried out in a worrying tone as he jumped off the stage.

"Is she ok!?" Branch jumped out of his seat and ran to where Suki fell.

"BUTTER CUP!" DJ Suki randomly shouted.

"Butter what!?" Branch was confused.

"BUTTER CUP!" Suki shouted once again, still laying on the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" Cooper held onto her and helped her to sit up right. Suki had her hand pressed against the side of her forehead," I didn't mean to hit you, really! I would never hurt you!"

"Where did he hit you!?" Branch kneeled to Suki.

" My head," Suki moaned in pain.

"Let me see," Branch grabbed her hand that was on her head and moved it. A large dark bruise was starting to form.

"Ow, that's gotta hurt," Cooper cringed at the sight of her injury.

"It does hurt, really badly," Suki placed her hand on her head again. She shut her eyes tight and winced at the pain," Your not suppose to distract the actors from anything."

She told Branch.

"I'm sorry I didn't know," Branch defended himself. Suki opened her eyes but looked confused. She shook her head a few times.

" Uh….. I see two of everything." she claimed.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Branch placed three fingers in front of her. Suki squinted her eyes and looked at his hand.

"Six? No twelve! Right?" Suki wasn't sure.

"She needs the nurse right now," Branch put his hand down and told Cooper.

"On it," Cooper stood up, pulling Suki onto her feet as well," Come on."

The two left the room. Branch sighed before sitting back down on his seat.

"Great, first I send Cooper to the nurse's office and now I sent DJ Suki there as well," Branch growled at himself.

 _ **During drama class**_

"Ok class, since DJ Suki had to leave to the nurse's office and can not make it, we'll need volunteer to take her place in today's improve day performance."

"I'll do it," Branch raised his hand, willing to take Suki's place.

"You had no choice since I was gonna pick you either way for being the cause of Suki's injury," The teacher told him. He signalled for Branch to come on stage. Branch rolled his eyes at him for calling him out like that, as he got up and walked on stage.

"Now what?" Branch asked in a plain tone.

"You and Cooper are doing an improve on robbing a bank, and at the end you both can't decide who'll take the blame so you fight," the teacher explained.

"Seems simple enough," Branch nodded. The teacher walked off stage and sat down.

"Now remember, if anything happens, shout, Butter cup," after the teacher said this, it finally made perfect sense to Branch on why Suki shouted butter cup in the first place," And scene!"

That was the two boys signal to start the skit.

"Help me out will you!?" Cooper pretended to be opening a safe.

"Yea sure," Branch placed his head on the make believe safe and turned the lock to the right combination. He pretended to hear a click and open the safe," Ha, open!"

"Perfect, now hurry before the cops come!" Cooper was taking out the imaginary money and throwing it into the bag. Branch then looked off the stage, pretending to hear something.

"The cops are here!" Branch jumped up in shock. Cooper stood back up with his arms over his left shoulder indicating he was carrying a bag of money.

"I got the money, you distract them," Cooper was about to leave but Branch pulled him back by his sweater.

"Oh no you don't! Your stalling, I'm taking the money!" Branch grabbed onto the fake sack and pulled it way.

"Nu uh!" Cooper pretended to pull the sack away but Branch figuratively wouldn't let go and pulled back. Cooper pulled back harder, then Branch tried to yank it away.

"Let go!" Branch swung the 'sack' away from Cooper but apparently Cooper wouldn't let go. When Branch swung away the sack, Cooper followed. He pretended to be pulled as well by Branch and tripped over to the other side.

"No!" Cooper shouted. Branch growled and swung the sack harder to his other side making Cooper trip to the other side as well.

"Idiot! Let go!" Branch swung again making Cooper trip to the other side again.

"You let go!" Cooper swung the bag, making Branch trip to the side where Cooper swung the bag.

"Never!" Branch again swung the bag causing Cooper to trip to his side again. Then Cooper swung as well, then Branch, then Cooper, then Branch, Then Cooper, until finally," Let go or I'll hurt you!"

Branch pretended to swing the bag again causing Cooper to make himself trip again but this time he really did trip. Branches leg was in the way when Cooper pretended to trip, making him trip and fall off stage. Of course, the room filled with gasping students.

"Cooper?" Branch was worried that he hurt the poor boy. There was a moment of silence until Cooper talked.

"Butter cup!" he shouted. Branch smacked his head and sighed in disappointment.

"Butter cup, of course," Branch couldn't believe how his second day was going.

 _ **Lunch time**_

Both Suki and Cooper were sitting on the grass with the snack pack, while holding ice packs over their heads. Cooper was mainly showing pain while Suki kept a deadly glare on Branch. Branch awkwardly ate his food, feeling extremely uncomfortable with Suki looking at him like she was about to cut him open and sell his organs to the hospital.

"I said I was sorry!" Branch claimed and stopped eating.

"You tripped Cooper off the stage and got me hit!" Suki snapped forward at him.

"Easy girl, it was an accident," Cooper pulled Suki back to where she was sitting," Theater is a lot more difficult than we make it seem."

"You two make it seem so easy," Branch comment as he started to eat his food again.

"It's because we go to drama club every week," Suki sounded calmer.

"Hey! You should join!" Poppy gently grabbed Branches vest," Drama club can be good for you, you'll learn more about the theater."

"Thanks but no thanks," Branch denied," I've only been in drama class for two days and already send two students to the nurse's office. Twice for Cooper."

"But that's why you should join!" Poppy tried to convince him," The teacher will fix you up and prepare you for the theater."

" Does it work?" Branch asked.

"You weren't the only one sending students to the nurse's office you know," Cooper laughed at some memories while Suki shook her head in embarrassment.

"Cooper, Don't," Suki pleaded him.

"In our freshmen year," Cooper ignored Suki's plead," As our first lesson, Mr Gaines had us practice a scene from Fools by Neil Simon…."

"No, Don't tell him," Suki tried to jump on Cooper, in hopes to shut him up but Cooper was strong enough to hold her back and talk.

"... In one scene, The school master goes in for a kiss with Sofia….."

"Shut up!" Suki tried harder and added all her weight on him, but he was still able to talk and laugh.

"... But Sofia is so dumb, that she doesn't know what a kiss was and punches the school master, Well, Suki was playing Sofia and I was the schoolmaster, but….. and we were doing that scene, sadly she didn't remember that she wasn't suppose to aim for the face…. Hey!" Suki finally pushed Cooper down and wrapped his mouth in the hood of his sweater.

"You promised to never tell that story again," Suki was barely able to get her sentence out between her heavy breathing.

"Suki punched Cooper right in the nose!" Guy Diamond laughed out loud," He fell right off the stage too! Remember!?"

"Really!?" Suki shouted at the glittery boy.

"Oh, now I remember," Satin shivered in disgust.

"His blood was everywhere," Chenille looked down at her ketchup filled tray in disgust before pushing it away.

"Mr Gaines had to call 911 because Cooper wasn't only bleeding but unconscious as well," Poppy giggled to herself.

"And poor Suki," Biggie smiled but also felt some empathy for Suki," She was on stage crying, repeating, Sorry sorry I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, sorry….."

Biggie covered his face with both hands and did a high pitch girl voice.

"Nice impression of me Biggie," Suki said sarcastically.

"Accidents happen," Cooper pushed Suki off him and sat up.

"And ever since you joined Ms. Screw loose drama club, you've been top of the class ever since," Poppy explained.

"Ms Screw loose?" Branch was confused by her name.

 _ **After school at drama class**_

"And that my children! Is why we never say….. Macbeth…." A very thin and tall teacher around her late twenties, spun around three times and spat on the ground," Fowey!... In the theater!"

The children of all ages clapped after her lesson. The teacher bowed and walked off the stage in her class.

"I see now why she's called Screw loose," Branch whispered to Poppy. Poppy giggled.

"She could be really fun at times," Poppy told him. The teacher was dressed in extremely colorful clothing. Her wavy red hair barely touched her shoulders. She had a top hat, with a long red ribbon around it, so long that the ribbon passed her right shoulder, and wore a silver necklace. She was as pale as snow, her lips were painted blue and her eyes were brown. She had a black jacket over her pink shirt, a silver belt with blue gems held up her colorful, puffy skirt and had a pair of dark blue jeans. Her black boots were just high enough to touch her knees. This had to be Ms Screws loose.

"Next up on my to do list," Ms Screw loose pulled out a notebook and a pen from her hat and checked it," Introduce my newest member of the club, Branch Timberlake! Give the boy a round of applause please!"

The students cheered and clapped for Branch.

"Ms Screw loose….."

"Please, call me screwy," Ms Screw loose told him.

"... Ms Screw loose," Branch refused to call her by that name," I'm not exactly a club member, I'm just, exploring the clubs, to see which one I fit in."

"Well in that case, we'll make this day as welcoming as we can," Ms Screw loose clapped her hands and shouted," Snack pack! on stage now, you too Branch!"

The snack pack ran up to the front of the class and Branch did as well.

"As a welcoming gift, we'll perform one of my favorite lessons, A B C Play, you will make up a scene and keep it going, non-stop," Ms Screw loose explained.

"Easy enough," Branch shrugged.

"Wait for it," Cooper told him.

"….. But every sentence must start with an A then a B then C and so on, for example, if Cooper says a sentence that starts with an A, Branch must say a sentence that starts with a B, then Poppy must say a sentence beginning with a C, who ever makes a mistake or takes to long, is out! Got it?" Ms Screw loose made sure they understood. Everyone nodded yes.

"This is going to be difficult," Branch comment.

"That's the point," Poppy whispered to him.

"Great! Fuzzbert! Start us off!" Ms Screw loose told him. Fuzzbert just stood there, silent and waiting for his teacher to realize something. Ms Screw loose sat at a student's chair, drinking from her fruit smoothing, not realizing that he couldn't talk. Fuzzbert let his head fall, facing down, with his shoulders drooped, before walking off stage, sitting down next to his teacher.

"Cooper! Your turn!" Ms Screw loose told him. Cooper stood there, thinking of how to start off the scene with an A sentence.

"Alright!" Cooper snapped his fingers," who wants to go to Paris for vacation?"

"Booo! I don't want to go!" Smidge crossed her arms.

"Costly trip," Suki continued.

" Do we have enough?" Poppy said.

"Everyone break your piggy banks!" Biggi pretended to break a piggy bank.

"For what?" Branch asked," Let's go somewhere else."

"Great idea!" Satin added.

"How about…. Hawaii," Chenille suggested.

"I don't think so!" Guy Diamond told them.

"Just because it's too hot?" Creek asked. K was next but Cooper had no idea what to say next.

"Tic tock Cooper," Ms Screw loose told him.

"Uh….. Kittens!" Cooper shouted.

"What?" Biggie was confused. He jumped when he heard Screw loose make a Errr noise.

"Sorry Biggie, next letter was M, not W, please sit down," Ms Screw loose told him.

"Awe man," Biggie walked back to his seat.

"You didn't even make it to the end of the alphabet, shame on you," Ms Screw loose shook her head," Continue, Letter M."

"many kittens! Everywhere!" Smidge shouted as she ran around.

"No, not the couch!" Suki pretended to pull some kittens away from the couch.

"Oh boy, How did they get in the house?" Poppy asked and panicked.

"Pop open the window! Let them out!" Branch shouted.

"Quit talking and move it," Satin shooed Branch to the side, so he can open the window.

"Really itchy in here, with so many kittens in here," Chenille scratched herself.

"So itchy," Guy Diamond agreed with her.

"Totally! Open the door," Creek pretended to open the door.

"under the fridge! There's more!" Cooper looked down.

"Vvvvvvvvv….. Vacuum them out!" Smidge had trouble coming up with a word.

"What? How?" Suki asked her. It was Poppy's turn but what can you say, when X is the next letter.

"Xylophone can help!" Poppy didn't know what to say.

"You really think a xylophone will get them out?" Branch raised a eyebrow at her. Satin was snapping her fingers, trying to think of something that begins with a z.

"Zzzzz…. Zure?" Satin wasn't sure what she just said.

"Zure?" Ms Screw loose asked," Is that suppose to be sure?"

"... Yes….." Satin awkwardly smiled.

"Well then…. Your out!" Ms Screw loose shouted like a baseball player.

"Dang it," Satin whispered.

"Chenille, avenge your sister with a Z word!" Ms Screw loose told the other twin. Chenille opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Z… z…... " Chenille struggled.

"Zit down! Both of you!" Ms Screw loose commanded. The twins sighed in disappointment before taking a seat," Cooper! Continue," Ms Screw loose told the boy.

"Zoo! We can take them there," Cooper suggested.

"Back to A!" Ms Screw loose reminded them.

"Alright, that works," Smidge agreed.

"Baby cats don't belong in a zoo," Suki told them.

"Cats are animals right?" Poppy shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't even think about putting them in a zoo," Branch pointed at Cooper.

"Even though there cute, we still can't keep them in here," Guy Diamond told them.

"Flamingos, there are flamingos coming in" Creek ran around.

"Great, last thing I need," Cooper groaned.

" How did flamingos get in the house?!" Smidge ducked.

"I think someone left the window open," Suki looked over at Branch.

"Jellyfishes are in the sink!" Poppy cried out.

"Kill them!" Branch suddenly told her in a firm tone.

"Wow, that's cruel," Guy Diamond was shocked at his sentence.

"Errr, You're out," Ms Screw loose shouted at Guy Diamond.

"What, but things were getting good," Guy Diamond complained as he sat down next to Chenille.

"Take it away, Letter L!" Ms Screw loose signalled them to move on.

"Leave them outside," Creek suggested.

"Move them in this bucket," Cooper pretended to scoop them up into a bucket.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" Smidge realized too late what she said.

"Errr! Smidge, do you know your alphabet, or do you need to go back to kindergarten!?" Ms Screw loose interrupted the skit.

"No need to be so mean about it!" Smidge growled as she sat down. Ms Screw loose signaled with her hand to continue with the skit.

"No! Why is there birds in my room!?" Suki cried out.

"Of course there is! Where are all these animals coming from?" Poppy wondered.

"Probably from the zoo," Branch shrugged.

" quite, mates! There's a noise in the attic!" Creek shushed them.

"Really?" Cooper looked up.

"Seems kinda loud," Suki added.

"There has to be something big up there," Poppy shivered.

"Usually, rats are the ones who cause a ruckus in the attic," Branch added in.

"Mate, variety of things…" Before Creek can finish, Ms Screw loose interrupted.

"Sorry Creek! Mate starts with a M, not a V," She claimed.

"Stupid accent…." Creek mumbled as he sat back down.

"Continue, with the letter V please," Ms Screw loose told the remaining four.

"Very big rats?" Cooper comment.

"Who's going to check?" Suki asked.

"X Rays can show us what is up there! Right?" Poppy wasn't sure what she said made sense.

"You really need to check your facts," Branch placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Zebra? I hear tapping," Cooper came up with a theory.

"An interesting theory," Suki went back to the letter A.

"Back me up," Poppy pretended to make her way to the attic.

"Crazy girl, you can't go alone," Branch pulled her back.

"Don't we need something to defend ourselves," Cooper asked.

"Everyone, get something and follow me," Suki tiptoed to the edge of the stage.

"Fearing what I might see, I'll stay behind you," Poppy hid behind Branch.

"Good, don't want you to get hurt," Branch pretended to open a door and all four of them jumped in and looked around fearfully.

"Huh? What is that?" Cooper pointed at something.

"I don't know," Suki shrugged.

"Just stay here," Poppy told the three and slowly moved to whatever she was imagining," AAAAHHHHH!"

Poppy pretended to scare whatever it was away, also scareing her three freinds.

"Kill me now," Branch held his racing heart.

"Lucky we didn't get hurt, what was it?" Cooper asked.

"Maybe an animal?" Suki asked.

"No, it was some kind of alien," Poppy shivered in fear.

"Oh, you sure?" Branch asked.

"Poppy wouldn't make things up," Cooper used her name.

"Quit! It's still here," Suki shushed them.

"Right there?!" Poppy shouted in panic.

"Suki! It's on you!" Branch pointed at her shoulder.

"Teeth! It's stabbing you with it's teeth!" Cooper pointed out.

"Unusual….. Feeling….. Must ….. sleep…." Suki fainted.

"Suki wake up," Poppy shook her before slapping her hand over her mouth.

"Errr! Poppy! The next letter was…."

"V! Yes I know," Poppy walked off stage. She sat back down next to Creek.

"Poor Branch," Creek whispered to her," Cooper and Suki are unbeatable when it comes to drama."

"I'm sure he'll make it," Poppy felt confident about him.

"Very interesting creature," Branch ment the alien.

"What do we do?!" Cooper was shaking Suki.

"Xray, we need one to see if it broke her shoulder bone," Branch suggested.

"Zigzag around this place, I think we might have one," Cooper told him.

"Alright," Branch got up and ran around the stage.

"Be careful!?" Cooper warned.

"Cause?" Branch asked.

"Don't run into that creature," Cooper told him.

"Everything's a mess, I can't find anything,"Branch claimed.

"Forget it then, help me get her to a doctor," Cooper started to pick up Suki.

"Great idea! But it's the holidays, they're closed," Branch come up with a problem.

"How do we wake her up?" Cooper stood up while still carrying Suki.

"I am highly trained at this, Put her down," Branch told him.

"Just how are you going to fix this?" Cooper put Suki down.

"Kids like you may not understand but with my first aid kit, I'll be able to take a sample of the xenomorph slash extraterritorial organismes deoxyribonucleic acid, and come up with a cure for the female Homo sapiens," Branch explained. Unfortunately for Cooper, he had no idea how to respond to him.

"Huh?" Was all Cooper can say at this point.

"Cooper, you're out!" Ms Screw loose suddenly shouted at him," Shame too, you're one of my best students."

" Sounds count?" Cooper didn't think sounds counted as sentence.

"Sounds always count! If they didn't, then you would've been out a long time ago, Now sit down," Ms Screw loose patted the empty seat next to her.

"You said those big words on purpose, didn't you?" Cooper looked over at Branch as he walked away.

"Not really," Branch shook his head no.

"Alrighty then… action!" Ms Screw loose told them.

"little bit of this antidote will do the trick," Branch pretended to stick a needle in Suki's shoulder. After a while, Suki sat up, moaning and groaning.

"My head, what happened?" Suki looked around with wonder.

"Nothing much, you just got bitten and cured," Branch proudly explained.

"Oh, Thanks," Suki smiled as she tried to stand up.

"Probably best if you lay down," Branch sat Suki down on the floor.

"Quit talking, my head hurts," Suki told him as she held her head.

"Rest, I still need to find that alien," Branch assured her.

"I'm bored!" Ms Screw loose interrupted the scene," Let's spice it up, make this a musical!"

"A musical?" Branch repeated in a questioning tone.

"Shhh! Don't speak, sing, Suki, may you please start with the letter S," Ms Screw loose told her.

"Should we call someone now?" Suki sang," Or should we first warn the town?"

It was Branches turn, but he didn't say or sang a word. He looked back at the audience, who were eagerly waiting for the next lines.

"Branch, your turn," Poppy whispered, but Branch didn't listen.

"You ok Branch?" Suki whispered. Branch didn't respond to her. He continued to look around the room blankly.

"You're running out of time Branch," Ms Screw loose reminded the boy.

"...T….. T…" Branch couldn't get out.

"What?" Ms Screw loose signalled him to be louder. Branch didn't say a word, instead he walked off stage and walked back to his seat," Ok then, Suki, I guess you're the winner, please sit back down and I'll give you your prize at the end of this club.

"Thank you Screwy," Suki sat back to her seat.

"Branch, what happened?" Poppy moved to the seat next to him. He didn't pay attention to her, instead he stared blankly at nothing ahead of him," you were doing so well."

"Yea mate, you even beat Cooper," Creek added in.

"And that's saying a lot," Cooper nodded.

"I….. I don't sing," Branch mumbled.

"Why not?" Poppy curiously asked.

"That's classified," Branch told her in a blank tone. He still didn't look at the friends next to him.

"Oh, well maybe you'll like to join another club then?" Poppy happily suggested. Branch didn't talk to her. Too much was going on in his head.

" _Shush now, my child, sleep well, don't fight, sleep as the wind sings to you, sleep and remember this lullaby, sing and I'll be with you tonight,"_

" _Sing it again?" A little Branch asked._

" _Another time," Grandma Rosepuff placed her grandchild on his bed._

" _Why do you always sing?" Branch asked._

" _Why do you sing?" Grandma Rosepuff asked him._

" _Because when I'm happy, It makes me sing," Branch answered._

" _So do I Branch, and as long as you always have a song in your heart, you'll always be happy," Grandma Rosepuff kissed his head and left the room," Goodnight."_

" _Goodnight," Little Branch snuggled in his bed, humming the lullaby his grandma just sang._

 **Thank you again for reading. If you have any ideas for a club, Review or PM me. Next club will either be Arts and Crafts or cooking. Hope to see you next time. Also, the lullaby has the rythem to the "River Lullaby " From Prince of Eygept. And some of the events in this chapter actually happened in my Drama Class.**


	6. Cooking

**I'm back after like 4 weeks. Sorry, I have other stories I'm focusing on combined with school work, chores, homework, and watching over my hyper little sisters. And fun fact, the teachers I add in my story are actually based on my real teachers that I have and had back then. Just with different names. Club of the day, Cooking!**

 **Pokemon21 - thanks for your requests.**

 **TrollsFan - I like long chapters too.**

 **Stella wildheart - Thank you for the ideas.**

 **Kyla Castiella Bakura - Haha, yea why not? Can you guess what the other characters last names are?**

 **DeZ - Yea I tend to rush things and leave details out when I'm distracted, stressed or busy. Which is everyday and I try to make things go as smoothly as possible but it's hard to juggle my hobbies, other stories, housework and school work at once. So sorry if things seem forced at times. But I'm glad to see you still enjoy.**

 _ **In drama class**_

Branch was finishing up his work for math in one of his seats.

"You decided on another club yet?" Cooper asked him. He and Suki were working on something in their seats as well.

"No, not really…" Branch answered without looking away from his work.

"Any clubs that you're interested in?" Suki added in a question.

"Not that I can think of," Branch continued with his homework.

"You should try out my cooking club!" Cooper suddenly chimed in.

"Cooking?" Branch finally looked away from his work.

" Oh, you can meet some of Cooper's family in that club too," Suki added in.

"His family?" Branch was getting nervous.

"Yea!" Cooper excitedly jumped in his seat," My family is in love with cooking, and you can help me design the cake for the parade."

"Cooking club?" Branch thought about it for a while. A class full of students who don't know what their doing and possibly endangering themselves around fire, water and technology. Cooking something that you know will have a big chance of coming out horrible and uneatable. He remembers a time when Miss Green accidently left a garlic inside the pot of oatmeal. She had to throw away the giant pot of oatmeal. What a waste of food," Sure why not?" Branch surprisingly agreed.

"Great!" Cooper cheered," See you there."

 _ **In Math class**_

Branch was walking to his math class on the second floor but something cried out for his attention.

"Branch!" Poppy ran out of a classroom and into the hall with him," Hey!"

"How's it going?" Branch stopped to listen to the girl.

"If you're still looking for a club to join, We always have room in art club! We do tons of things, like scrapbooking, arts and crafts…"

"Thanks for the offer Poppy but I already agreed to go to cooking club with Cooper," Branch explained to her. Poppys face lit up even more.

"Oooo, you're going to love that class, just be careful when you're around the dumb kids. This one kid was taking care of a bird for his class but he got it wet. So he put the bird inside the microwave to dry him up…" Poppy started to tell him a story.

"Why the microwave?" Branch was seriously confused about how a microwave can dry a bird off.

"I don't know, All I know is that it took us 2 long, gross, disgusting hours to clean the mess….." Poppy shivered in disgust at the memory,"... The kid got a detention for killing the bird too."

"Forty seconds!" Branches math teacher, Mr Sanchez, was counting down the time.

"I gotta go," Branch was about to walk away but Poppy stopped him.

"Wait, Cooper's parents are taking me and my friends bowling tonight, would you like to come?"

"First of all, it's my friends and I, second of all, I'm not much of a bowler," Branch was never the one to go out a lot, or at all actually. The only time he ever went out was for boot camp or doing errands with Miss Green.

"That's ok, here," Poppy quickly wrote on a notebook and handed it to him. Branch looked down at it seeing what she wrote," Call me if you like to come tonight." Poppy told him.

"Sure," Branch placed her home number in his pocket.

"Twenty seconds! You can talk to your girlfriend later Branch! " the math teacher warned. Poppy laughed at the comment and walked back into her class. Not really caring what the teacher said, Branch sprinted his way across the halls and into the classroom," ten seconds to spare!" Mr Sanchez told him. The teacher looked at the crowd of kids slowly walking in the halls.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" at that moment the bell rang and the students ran to their classes," Why even bother!" The math teacher laughed as he watched all the late kids run. He walked into his room and shut the door.

"I just love it how the kids never believe me until the bell rings, they're always, yea right," The teacher used a high pitch voice to represent the students," And then when the bell rings there all like, Oh my gah he was right, and they zoom to class! I love it! warm up and take out your homework, I'll be stamping them now," The math teacher told his students. He walked around the class, red stamping the completed homework and blue stamping the half done homework. Branch took out his work and did the math warm up on the board.

"Really Branch, you missed the first question," The teacher referred at the fact he didn't write his name. He still gave him a red stamp. After he stamped everyone, he walked up to the board where the warm up was. He took out a cup full of sticks and picked one out" All Right, who's our first victim? Number 20!" he looked at the milky white girl next to Branch. This girl was a strange one. She was wearing all black and blue, her inky black hair was braided up to look like a crown and she was drawing something in her notebook with red pen. She seemed really focused on her drawing, like nothing else was more important to her at the moment. After a moment of silence, the girl noticed the class went quiet. She picked up her head to see the teacher looking straight at her.

"Me?" She pointed at herself.

"Yes Midnight, you," He pointed at her. The girl got up and walked up to the board. Feeling curious, Branch took a peek over at her desk. Her lined paper was decorated with x marks, scribbles and lines. There was some strange writing at the top as well. He couldn't read it but the illustration she drew told him. It was a cartoon of a girl with extremely curly hair. She wore some bell bottoms jeans, a top and headphones pulling her thick hair away. She almost looked like Suki, except she wasn't done with the face yet.

"What are you looking at?" Midnight caught Branch looking at her drawing. Her tone didn't seem to show any expression at all. Branch looked up to see to the expressionless girl.

"Oh, I was just curious to see the drawing, that's all," Branch told her. The girl nodded and sat back down without a word. She continued to draw. Feeling like there was still some awkwardness between them, Branch spoke up again," That's a nice drawing."

"Thank you," Replied Midnight.

"Who is it?" Branch asked.

"Just some girl," Midnight replied with the same plain tone. Branch looked down at her paper and saw her add more details to it. The head, the eyes, the body, the clothing, it all looked like Suki.

"She kinda looks like a girl I know," Branch fibbed. This drawing didn't _kinda_ look like Suki, it _was_ Suki.

"You know her?" For the first time, Branch heard some emotion from her.

"Um… yea, she's in my drama class," Branch answered with a slight restless tone.

"Do you see her anywhere else?" Midnight asked another question.

"I'm gonna see her again in cooking club," Branch still felt uneasy about answering her.

"Oh, that's today right?" Midnight wanted to clarify.

"Yea, it is," Branch nodded yes.

"Thank you," Midnight smiled and went back to drawing. Branch has no idea what he just did or what he got into. One things for sure, the moment he saw midnight slowly cross out Suki's face, he knew it wasn't good.

 _ **Cooking club**_

Branch cautiously entered the room, expecting to see that Midnight girl again. To his relief, she wasn't.

"Branch," Cooper called out to him from kitchen six. He was doing something in a notebook with Poppy and Suki. Branch walked up to them and took a look. It was a scale drawing of cake.

"This is that big cake you're going to enter at the parade?" Branch asked.

"Yep, three stories high, my family and I have already started on the bottom layer," Cooper explained.

"Speaking of your family, where are your brothers?" Poppy asked.

"Oh, they had to go for baseball practice," Cooper replied.

"Awe man, it's always fun when your family is around," Poppy comment.

"We ain't called the Funches family for nothing you know," Cooper chuckled.

"Alright class," A blond slim teacher came in," Today is Wednesday and you know what that means right?"

"Free cook!" the class cheered together.

"Free cook?" Branch repeated in confusion.

"We get to make our own dishes, we do one every Wednesday," Poppy answered.

"Ok, today I will be judging the food for every group and each person in each group has to make a side dish to go along, so let's get going," She sat down and started doing paper work.

"let's do those rocky road brownies your mother always makes," Poppy tugged onto Coopers sweater.

"Yes! Ok, We need all these ingredients," Cooper wrote down everything on a piece of paper and gave it to the group," I'll start heating up the oven."

"Let's go," Poppy grabbed the list and left to the back of the class to get the ingredients.

 _ **40 minutes later**_

The group was just finishing off the brownies along with their side dishes. As they were finishing everything up, Poppy took notice of something.

"Suki, whatever you do, don't look behind you," Poppy warned. Ignoring her completely, Suki looked behind her. Midnight was at the kitchen next to them, looking at the group.

"Midnight?!" Suki silently panicked," I thought she was in jail!"

"She got released a few days ago," Poppy told her.

"But wasn't she expelled?" Suki continued to panic.

"Second chance rule," Poppy suggested.

"What's going on?" Branch heard the commotion.

"I'm gonna die," Suki half yelled and half whispered.

"What?" Branch didn't understand.

"That girl over there… Suki signalled Branch to look over at the other kitchen with her head. Branch looked over the girls and saw Midnight pouring a full bag of sugar into a bowl.

"I just met that girl in math class today," Branch told them.

"She tried to hurt me," Suki suddenly told him.

"How?" Branch was still confused.

"Two years ago, In cooking class, She almost got Poppy to go into her kitchen when she asked for help. Poppy was about to but the office called her in at the moment she was, so I went to help," Suki started to get to the point," While I was inside her kitchen, she asked me if I have anything that can make her cake sweater. I said how about chocolate chips. Then she said, no! Something _you_ have. Before I knew it, I was on the ground wrestling for my life, she wanted blood from someone sweet cause she thought a sweet person had sweet blood."

"Sweet? That's impossible, Blood has iron and…." Branch was interrupted.

"I know! That's why I told on her and she got arrested and sent to a mental hospital," Suki jumped a bit in fear," But now she's back and probably wants revenge on me for getting her arrested!"

"Ok, just calm down," Branch assured the girl," No one is dying, no one is losing their blood, ok?"

Suki nodded yes very fast. Still not feeling safe, she decided to ask.

"Is she still looking?" Suki asked Branch. The moment Branch looked up his eyes widened. He slowly looked back down at the dish he was making.

"No," He answered plainly.

"No?" Suki repeated in a questioning tone. Branch looked back up then at the bowl of marshmallows next to Suki.

"No," Branch said in the same tone. Suki wanted to see for herself. She slowly and shakily turned her head, listening to the fast pounding of her heart. When she finally turned all the way, she regretted it immediately.

"Are you going to use those?" Midnight was right next to Suki. She had her eyes on the bowl of marshmallows that was next to her. Sensing her fear, Branch decided to talk for her.

"No," He repeated again. Midnight silently grabbed the bowl and peacefully left the kitchen. Poor Suki, she could still feel herself having a heart attack.

"I thought you said she wasn't looking?" Suki turned back to Branch.

"She was looking at the marshmallows," Branch answered.

 _ **20 minutes later**_

"Times up!" Called out Ms. Gonzales, the cooking teacher," Take out what you have." she come into kitchen one first.

"Alright, brownes look good, my oatmeal cookies are done, what about you guys?" Cooper set up the table. Poppy placed a bowl fruit cut into shapes, Suki put a plate with cups of chocolate smoothies topped with whip cream and sprinkles, and as for Branch, he placed what looked like a stuffed plastic bag.

"What's in the bag?" Poppy asked.

"Food," Branch answered.

"Oh, wouldn't it be better if you took out the food?" Poppy chuckled but seeing how serious Branch looked only made her stopped," You're handing in a plastic bag of food?"

"It's not just any bag, It's the same technique that military soldiers use when they want to eat," Branch explained.

"How do you open this?" Suki took the bag and tried to open it.

"You want to add water first before you open it," Branch told her.

"Water? Why?" Cooper asked. Branch walked back into the kitchen and brought out a cup of water.

"Pour it in," He told them. Poppy took the cup and looked at the bag.

"How?" Poppy asked. Branch gave them a second bag that was bigger. They placed the small bag into the bigger bag and poured in the water. Poppy stopped the moment she heard weird noises," Oh no! I think I put in too much!" She put the cup back down and listened to the crackling sound of Branches dish. After a moment, the bag started to let out what seemed like smoke.

"Oh shoot! We're going to burn down the class!" Cooper jumped back in fear.

"What is that!?" A nearby student noticed the smoking bag. One by one, everyone looked at kitchen six and watched as the bag started to grow.

"What did you do?" Ms Gonzales asked the group in a worrying tone.

"Don't worry, soon we'll have bean and rice," Branch assured everyone.

 _ **12 minutes later**_

The bag was done evaporating and looked full.

"I feel like if we open that now something is going to blow up in our face," Cooper was still keeping his distance. Branch took the bag and opened it, revealing what looked like food mashed together.

"Perfect," Branch comment.

"What is it?" Ms Gonzales asked.

"Rice and beans but inside a Meal Ready to Go," Branch explained.

"Interesting," Ms Gonzales walked away writing something down. As Branch started eating his food, Poppy looked over his shoulder and studied how it looked and smelled.

"Is it good?" She asked. Branch didn't answer, he instead gave her the bag so she can try it herself. Poppy put a spoonful into her mouth and savored the flavor," Not bad, Is this really what soldiers eat during war?"

"Yep," Branch nodded yes," they can also be used for emergencies. Incase an accident or something, you'll always have food in your stomach."

"Cool," Poppy smiled as she continued to eat.

"You should show me how to make that," Cooper wanted to know how to make it.

"Sure, whenever we have the time," Branch agreed.

"Ok! Results are in," Ms Gonzales taped the results on the wall. Immediately, a wave of students pushed their teacher aside and each other so they can have a peek.

"Yea! We won!" A few students in the crowded high fived each other.

"I guess we didn't," Poppy comment. The group waited until the crowd shrunk in numbers. They walked up to the paper and read what they said about kitchen six.

"Delicious, creative, and where in this kitchen did you find the ingredients to make food that involves science and chemicals?" Poppy read out loud," Where did you find the ingredients to make that?" Poppy turned to asked the boy.

"I'm trained to work with what I have," Branch told her.

"Hey, look at that?" Cooper pointed at the section that said kitchen five.

"Nice to see you never changed?" Suki read out loud. Kitchen five was where Midnight was," What does that mean?!" Suki panicked a bit.

"It means I still have the same taste in food," Midnight suddenly appeared behind them. Suki held in her screams and hid behind Cooper," Don't worry, I'm not planning on hurting you in any way."

"No?" Suki peeked out a bit still gripping onto Cooper's sweater.

"Wouldn't dream of it, I realized what I tried to do was wrong, I'm not gonna make the same mistake," With that, Midnight walked away but stopped in her tracks. Feeling unsafe again, Suki hid behind the tall boy again," And I promise not to physically hurt you like that again." after saying her last line, the slim girl left to her kitchen. The group teens carefullly watched her walk away, making sure she wasn't gonna do any sudden movements. After a moment the group walked back to their kitchen to pack up their things.

"I only just met that girl and she already rubs me the wrong way," Branch felt something was wrong with the girl the moment he saw her drawing.

"You think she's not after me anymore?" Suki still felt uneasy at the fact that the same girl that tried to take her blood is now back in the same school as her," I mean she still behaves the same."

"Maybe she's just adjusting to her new life," Poppy tried to look at the positive side. True Midnight was always the one with a scary mind but that can change with some help.

"Hope so," Suki threw her backpack over her back and walked out the door with the rest. They walked out of the school and walked the same direction. When a turn came, Branch took the right path but the others took a left path.

"You're not coming?" Poppy called out to him. Branch stopped walking and turned to them.

"I want to go back the orphanage," He said.

"You can't spare some time?" Poppy wanted him to join them.

"Where?" Branch asked.

"We're going to see my brothers at baseball practice, after that, my parents will take us bowling tonight," Cooper explained. Branch had almost forgotten the invitation that Poppy offered to him. He wasn't sure how he felt about going out at night. He was never invited anywhere in his life before. In fact, all his memories are just images of him in his room studying and training. Isolated from the outside world and knowing absolutely nothing of how happy kids spent their time.

"I'll think about it," Branch answered before crossing the street.

"Call me if you change your mind!" Poppy reminded him of her number," We leave at six o'clock!"

"Ok!" Branch nodded. He finished crossing the street and made his way to where he lived.

 _ **At the orphanage**_

Branch entered the building and the first thing he did was walk up stairs and into his room. He tossed his backpack to the side of his desk and took out his math homework. He was always the best at math. It was one of his many talents next to his survival skills. The military uses mathematics to solve many problems, whether it is to determine how different elements of a certain technology work or to find out how a defense system is suppose to be used. They also use their mathematical knowledge to ascertain if they should invest in certain systems and weaponry. So learning his mathematics was a good skill to have. After an hour, a knock on his door came followed by a female voice.

"Branch?" Miss Green opened the door," Dinners ready."

"Thanks Miss Green, I'll be down soon," Branch told her. Miss Green entered the room and shut the door behind her. She sat on his bed and watched the boy finish his homework.

"How was school today?" She asked.

"Good, I got to make my favourite meal today at cooking club," Branch answered without looking away from his work.

"Rice and beans, Meal Ready to Go?" Miss Green knew Branch very well. She always watched over the orphan like he was her own. Ever since he was put in here, Miss Green grew an attachment to the anti social boy.

"Yep," Branch smiled.

"How are your friends?" She asked another question.

"Uh…. I don't know if I would consider them friends…." Branch wasn't use to that word,"... Maybe just some people that I knowns."

"But you talk to them and they hang out with you right?" Miss Green pointed out.

"Well yea, they also invite me to lunch and clubs," Branch recalled.

"Then who's to say they aren't friends?" Miss Green always wanted Branch to have friends, ever since he joined the orphanage.

"I guess," Branch gave in easily. He wasn't entirely sure what it felt like to have friends or what friends are even suppose to do. Miss Green's eyes wandered away from Branches homework and onto his pants pockets. There she was able to spot a piece of paper sticking out. Being the noisy girl she was, she reached her arm out and took it.

"What's this?" Miss Green opened it and looked at the digits on it," Someone's number?"

"Poppy gave me her number," Branch revealed to her. Miss Green's eyes lit up.

"Poppy? Is she some girl you know?" Miss Green smirked.

"It's not like that," Branch chuckled and shook his head," She invited me to go bowling with her and her friends."

"And you're going?" Miss Green asked hopefully. Branch dropped his pencil and sighed. He leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment.

"I don't know, I'm kinda busy," Branch tried to find an excuse.

"With what?" Miss Green challenged him.

"Uhhh…. Studying," Branch took a while to answer.

"Tests tomorrow?" Miss Green arched an eyebrow. She could already sense Branches awkwardness. He always tried to come up with something so he can escape social events.

"No but still…." Branch shrugged.

"Stubborn Branch as always," Miss Green chuckled.

"I'm not that stubborn," Branch smiled.

"Yes you are, You were always my stubborn little mual," Miss Green playfully shook his head. Branch kept his smile and held in his laughs. Miss Green always had a way of making a smile appear.

"Remember how I told you that life will always be unpredictable?" Miss Green reminded him.

"Yea, ever since I came," Branch remembered," You said that life has surprises and unpleasant surprises. And that I should focus on now and what I need."

"And what you want as well," Miss Green corrected.

"Want, need, same thing," Branch couldn't see the point.

"Maybe now but think about it," Miss Green said in her naturally smooth voice. Branch sat back up again and looked at her again. Miss Green gave him one of her famous smiles. A smile not just anyone can have. It was really hard for Branch to see why no man has ever found her interesting enough. She was a bit over weight yes but she clearly had a heart bigger than any other woman that he met. With just that smile alone, anyone could fall for her. She got back up on her feet and walked to the door. Before she left, she turned back around to face the raven haired boy," Dinner will be waiting." She closed the conversation just like she did with the door. Branch listened for the click of the door and footsteps. He sighed once more and looked around his room. Pictures of him as a kid in military camp filled the walls. Textbooks and library books took over his desk. His ocean blue backpack had papers spilling out of it. He thought about what Miss Green had always told him. There was more to life than just studying and training, and how he doesn't know the difference between the things he needs and the things he wants. Everything he wants is all the the things he needs right. He has school and a promising future in the military career, what else could he ask for. Nothing, right? Branch turned his chair to face a box under his bed. He remembered he put that away the day he moved into this room. He got up and sat down on the floor next to it. He pulled it out and took a look at memory lane. Drawings he use to do as a kid. Some were of him and some other kids. He didn't remember this day very well, maybe because he was only five. Who ever those kids are, there long gone. He took out some more drawings, pictures of himself and his family filled his sight. He looked at how he drew all the males bodies with circles and the girl's with triangles. He had blurry memories of his family. He remembered that his mother had died of an illness when he was just a baby. As for his dad, His father had joined the military when he was only four but one day he never came back. His grandmother said it was because he found a better place to stay at. What place could be better than home, the place where his son was at? Only one place, and it offers internal peace and a warm place for him to sit as he watches his only son grow up. He kept flipping thru the papers until he came to a collage of photos. Pictures of his family all glued into one paper. And not just family, some other faced as well, like Poppy when she was just a newborn, or Peppy opening the new school. Some other pictures of old friends showed up as well. Branch smiled when he looked at this. His past family and friends all in one page. If only he can have that again. That's when it hit him. If only he can have that again, but that was crazy. He can't rebuild a family, his first one died and who knows where his old friends are, and there was no way he can relive his memories. But that doesn't mean he can't make new memories. Branch placed everything back into the box and jumped up on his feet. He made his way over to the phone on the desk and dialed a number. He tapped his fingers on the wooden desk, listening to the ringing coming from the phone.

"Hello?" A female voice answered from the other line.

"Hey, Poppy?" Branch started," About that bowling invitation…."

 **Well that's it. I can't wait to write the next chapter because you all get to meet the family I made for Cooper. Oh! And I should've told you this in the first place but I kept forgetting. There's a reason this is called Life's Adventures. Every character is dealing with a different issue and It may get personal. So if you're easily offended, then this may not be the story for you. So sorry, I should've said something in the first chapter. Anyways, hope to see you at the next chapter. And credit to anyone who knows where Midnight is from. I'm looking at you PokemonTroll21**


	7. Bowling

**I'm back! Also, a reminder about my WARNING, This is when personal problems start to happen. It's starting off with races of people. So again, if you're easily offended, then sorry. Before any questions about why I made Cooper's family like this, let me explain. Before the Trolls movie came out, I read about the movie and found small details about the characters. I read somewhere that Mandy Sparkledust makes bracelets made out of hair from a special breed of lama trolls who are related to Cooper** _ **on his mother's side.**_ **Key words, mother side. This gave me the impression that Coopers mom is a four legged troll while his dad is two legged. Otherwise they would have just said related to Cooper's parents or family. Mixing it up a bit. And from Cooper's personality, It's safe to think his family is pretty unique and crazy. Hope you enjoy. And sorry for anyone who gets offended. I'll try my best not to offend anyone.**

 **PokemonTroll21 - Glad to see you do remember. I appreciate that.**

 **Valeria. cornejo. 16 - I'm asking myself the same question! The problem is that Poppy doesn't remember Branch and if you've seen the movie, you'll know she has a crush on another boy. I'm trying my best to hint the ship. Hopefully soon tho.**

 **FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife - Strange fact, I based her off of some boys I met in my life. And I'm sure you wouldn't want a panicking girl to panic even more.**

 **Dez - sorry to keep you waiting.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - I won't talk much but just enough. At least the movie gave us room to imagine what his family would look like.**

 **On with the story.**

Branch was waiting outside the orphanage for a ride. He has been waiting for at least 20 minutes now. After a while, a white van came into sight and stopped in front of him. The door slid open revealing the snack pack inside.

"Hi Branch!" Poppy cheerfully waved at him," ready to go?" before Branch can say anything, Miss Green came out running.

"Wait Branch! You need your lunch!" Miss Green ran up to him.

"I already ate," Branch reminded her.

"Yea but I needed an excuse to see your friends," Miss Green admitted. Branch was still not use to the friend word. It was a nice word but he wasn't use to it yet. Miss Green took a peek inside the van and saw everyone," Hi, My name is Victoria Green, you all must be Branches friends."

"Hi," Poppy shook the ladies hand," I'm Poppy!"

"The one who gave Branch her number huh?" Miss Green gave a sly smile to Branch. Branch groaned in embarrassment while Poppy chuckled.

"Yea, and this is Smidge…"

"Hi!" Smidge shocked Miss Green with her manly voice.

"...Fuzzbert, Biggie, Satin, Chenille, Creek, Guy Diamond, DJ Suki and in the front is Cooper," Poppy finished introducing everyone.

"Cooper?" Miss Green recognized his name.

"Yep," Cooper nodded yes.

"The same Cooper that Branch tackled to the ground in drama class," Miss Green reminded Branch.

"Please let that go," Branch begged. Even a few days after that incident, he still felt embarrassed about what he did.

"Well it's nice to meet you all, and who are you?" Miss Green referred to the dark skin lady driving the van. The lady had a gold colored jacket and purple painted hair.

"Coopers mother," She answered.

"Ok, have fun Branch," Miss Green let Branch hop in next to Poppy.

"See you in a few hours Miss Green," Branch waved goodbye before closing the door. Coopers mom drove away from the orphanage. Branch took a long look around the van. It was really big. It seemed like it can fit at least 15 people.

"Something wrong?" Poppy noticed he was looking around the van.

"No, It's just that… this is a really big van," Branch pointed out the obvious.

"Of course, I have a big family," Cooper chuckled.

"Where is your family?" found it odd that Cooper's family wasn't with them.

"They went my husband," Cooper's mother answered for him," we're going to meet up with them at the Party Zone."

"Party Zone?" Branch repeated in confusion.

"That's the name of the place my uncle owns," Cooper cleared up.

"I thought we were going bowling?" Branch asked.

"We are, the Party Zone has lots of activities to do," Cooper answered," including glow in the dark bowling!"

"Glow in the dark?" Branch turned to Poppy in confusion," How does that work?"

"Just like regular bowling, but in the dark! It's amazing!" Poppy cheered in excitement. She was looking forward to the event.

 **At the Party Zone**

"We're here!" Cooper's mother sang as she parked in front of the place.

"Yay!" Poppy jumped over Branch and opened the door.

"I call dibs on the first turn!" Chenille referred to glow in the dark bowling.

"Alright, the rest should be waiting for us at the entrance," Cooper's mother looked around for her family but no sign of them," They must be inside." She led the group inside the place. The moment Branch entered, laughter of children and families filled his ears. The place was huge. A roller rink in the middle, one side had games and rides, the other side was where people were bowling. In the skating rink was a group of people playing and having fun with each other.

"thought so," Coopers mom laughed as she watched everyone in the rink,"

"Cooper!" a light skin girl ran up to the boy and hugged him.

"Hey Katie," Cooper hugged the little girl,"Branch, this is my little sister Katie, Katie, this Branch."

"Hi I'm Katie!" the eleven year old cheered. Branch was about to say hi back but realization stopped him. He looked at Katie's milky white skin and her wavy light brown hair. He started to compare the way she looked to Cooper. Cooper had medium brown skin and looked nothing like Katie.

"Hi," Branch shook Katie's hand. He looked up her mom and asked," you adopted her?"

"No, She's my biological daughter," She answered like it was no big deal.

"Really?" Branch felt slightly confused. He looked back at Katie and Cooper. How can these two be siblings and look so different.

"Jazmin! Finally your here," A blond man came out of the rink and hugged Coopers mom before kissing her cheek," I thought you got lost or something."

"We needed to pick up another friend of Cooper's," Jazmin motioned her hand to Branch.

"Nice to see my son got a new friend," he put out his hand," The names Samuel."

"Hi, I'm Branch," He shook his hand and answered in an uneasy tone.

"No need to be so awkward my boy," Samuel chuckled," I know what your thinking."

"Thinking? I wasn't thinking…." Branch stuttered out.

"Don't worry, we get the same reaction all the time," Samuel started to explain," A white husband and a black wife, not your usual couple."

"Oh, sorry if I offended you in any way," Branch apologized even though he didn't really say anything.

"It's ok, At least you were polite enough to not say anything," Samuel added in.

"What do you mean?" Branch asked. All though he would soon regret it.

"You see those people at the rink?" Samuel pointed at the group of people skating," That's our family. White, brown and black, do we get questioned? A lot. Do people think it's strange? Yep. Do we get criticism? Like you won't believe! Do we care? Heck no!" Samuel pulled Jazmin in the skating rink. Jazmin had just slipped on some roller skates.

( Sing, **bold for action** )

"Hey!  
I'm not sure,  
Why people look at her,  
And only see the color of our skin,"

 **Samuel spun his wife around. His singing caught the rest of the family's attention. It was like the family rehearsed this before because they all started to dance together. This left Branch speechless. Looks like music followed him outside of school. Poppy handed Branch a pair of roller skates.**

"And then there's those,  
Think they can help, only god,  
Knows who and where i should go,  
but i won't ask you to be color blind,  
'Cause if you pick the fruit,  
Then girl, you're sure to find...  
The blacker the berry,  
The sweeter the juice,  
Say what they like,  
Darling', They can take a hike?!"

 **The snack pack had finished suiting up to go skating.**

 _ **Jazmin**_

"The whiter the sugar,  
The sweeter the taste,  
If this is what it takes...  
... Then let's mix it all up!"

 **The snack pack skated into the rink in time for the choirs, but Branch stayed behind. He didn't really feel like skating with a bunch of people. He instead sat down on a bench and watched. It seemed as if the whole family knew this song by heart.**

 _ **Everyone**_

"Mix it all up,

Mix it all up,

Mix it all up!"

 **As everyone happily skated and danced around the snack pack, Cooper decided to take over the song.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"Why they say,  
They don't understand,  
Each time I tell the truth, They can not see,  
no no!"

 **Cooper sang about people getting confused about his family.**

"But if you come,  
And see the world I'm from,  
I bet your heart is gonna feel it too!"

 **Cooper signaled a group of family members at a ice cream stand to give him the bowl.**

"Yeah. I won't lie,  
Yes baby. Truth be told,  
Vanilla's very nice,  
But to make it gold …"

 **Cooper gave the bowl to Branch and poured chocolate syrup on it.**

"Top it with chocolate,  
The sweeter it'll taste,  
Say what they like,  
Darlin', They can take a hike,  
The whiter the sugar,  
The sweeter the taste,  
If that's what it takes,  
oh baby baby mix it all up,  
Mix it all up,"

 **Cooper placed a spoon in it and skated away leaving Branch with the ice cream in hand.**

" **Ahem!" a employ caught Branches attention. He pointed at the sign that said no food allowed on the skating rink. Branch nervously laughed before placing the bowl into the employs hands and clumsily skated away. He tried to keep his balance but the only dancing he could do was tapping his foot.**

 **Talk**

"Come here girl," Cooper pulled a Japanese girl in front of his friends. She couldn't be any older than fourteen,"This is my little cousin Sushi, My uncle Mac adopted her."  
"Why Sushi?" Branch wondered about her strange name.

"Daddy found me in the trash can when he was leaving a sushi bar," Sushi answered him with causal tone.  
"Trash can!?" Branch was shocked to hear that.

"Yea, the world can be cruel, but as long as I'm loved then I don't care what my family looks like," Sushi skated to the middle of the rink.

 **Sing**

 _ **Sushi**_

"I know I had a very big rough start!"

 _ **Everyone**_

"So we gave her love from our own hearts,"

 _ **Sushi**_

"Gave me new love, hope  
And i got my own home,"

 _ **Everyone**_

"So how can she help,  
But to shout in joy!"

 _ **Sushi**_

"The people 'round here,  
Can barely see what's inside,  
They're telling who I am,  
From what's outside,  
But I got the love,  
Money just can't buy!"

 **Her siblings lifted her up into the air and sang with her.**

"You'll never see me cry!  
Tadaima! ( **ただいま** )" **Japanese for, I'm home.**

 **The two cousin's joined hands and danced with each other. Branch was starting to get into the rhythm of the song.**

" **Dance with me!" Poppy skated pass Branch and pulled onto his hands. She pulled Branch near the middle of the rink so they can dance together.**

 _ **Cooper and Sushi**_

"They can't see,  
The reason it can be,  
The kinda world where all you need is love,  
oh yeah!  
Get up now,  
And we can show you how,  
To turn the music up and let's all dance,"

 **Branch was having a bit trouble on dancing on skates. He wasn't use to things like this but as long as Poppy helped him balance, he was fine. Poppy held onto his hands tighter and swung him around so they can skate in a circle.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"'Cause all things are equal  
When it comes to love  
Well, that ain't quite true  
'Cause when push comes to shove…"

 _ **Sushi**_

"The blacker the berry  
The sweeter the juice  
They can say what they like,  
Darlin', they can take a hike!"

 _ **Cooper**_

"The whiter the sugar,  
The sweeter the taste,  
If that's what it takes!"

 **Cooper let go of Sushi and skated to the edge of the rink to sing the last notes. Branch was starting to like the feeling of the beat. He relied a lot on Poppy right now since she's the only one who knew what she was doing. Not that he minded, he was happy to let Poppy lead the dance.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"... baby baby baby mix it all up!"

" **May I!?" A voice passed by. Right when Branch was getting the hang of being on skates, he felt Poppy suddenly pull away from him. He fell face first to the ground. He groaned in pain as he lifted himself up and cautiously looked around, wondering why Poppy just disappeared. He looked where the voice came from and spotted Creek pulling Poppy away from him.**

 _ **Everyone**_

"Mix it all up!  
Mix it all up! oh baby  
Mix it all up! g-g-g-g-g-go on!  
go and mix it up!  
Darling! yeah yeah yeahhh yeahhhh! woah!"

( end )

The crowed cheered and clapped in joy.

"Alrighty!" A man with a neck brace came into the scene. He held a clipboard in his hands and held it in the air," Sign your names and teams on this paper! The bowling tournament will start in a few minutes. Please dear lord, line up in a neat and….." before the man can finish, His family ran towards him and pushed him to the ground, fighting for the clip board.

"Poor uncle Mac," Cooper shook his head. His uncle already suffered a lot of injuries. His very first one was when he broke his neck tap dancing once. After what seemed like hours to Mac, his family finally signed their team names and left.

"Uhhhh….. Little help…." Mac groaned in pain.

"Coming daddy," Sushi skated to her adoptive father. She held onto his hands and helped him up.

"Thank you my little pumpkin," Mac cracked his back," Will I ever see the day that I won't get trampled on?" Mac attempted to look down at the floor, but his neck brace wouldn't allow him to bend his neck.

"Looking for this?" Cooper Picked up the clipboard.

"Ah yes! Did you sign up yet?" Mac asked.

"Give me sec…." Cooper turned to his friends,"... Teams of four, who's with who?"

"Oh oh oh! We pick Smidge!" The twins pulled the smallest friend closer to them.

"I'll join them," Guy Diamond stood next to Chenille.

"I'll stick with Poppy," Creek wrapped an arm around his close friend. Poppy let a few giggles escaped her mouth. Branch took notice of her reactions. Poppy had a faint blush on her cheeks and it seemed she couldn't help but fidget with her fingers. All because Creek was touching her.

"Suki! You're with me," Cooper grabbed onto her arm and pulled her closer.

"I want to be on your side," Sushi looked up at her cousin with puppy eyes.

"Of course, get over here little girl," Cooper welcomed her into the team.

"Fuzzbert! join us," Creek motioned for the muted boy to join the team. Branch was the last one standing along with Biggie.

"Come on buddy," Cooper wrapped his arm around Biggie and walked with his group to the bowling alley.

"Guess you're with us," Creek patted Branch on the back.

"On with the tournaments!" Cooper declared. The group of friends cheered before running to their destination in excitement. Branch as usual, walked to his destination.

 _What was that about?_

Branch thought about the way Poppy reacted with Creek. She seemed so giggly and happy when he touched her. But why?

 _I never noticed her acting like that before. What would make a girl act like that?_

Once Branch walked into the bowling area, he walked up to the stand that was giving out bowling shoes.

"A pair of 8 and a half please," Branch asked.

"What color" The female employee asked.

"Do you have black?" Branch asked her.

"Awe Branch," Poppy suddenly showed up next to him," Pick an actual color."

"Black is a color," Branch stated. Poppy laughed for a moment before speaking.

"A pair of dark blue shoes please!"

"Here you go," the lady handed Branch his bowling shoes.

"Hurry it up! The lights are about to go out!" Cooper tried to hurry them. Branch slipped on his shoes and jogged his way to the bowling alley. He accidentally bumped into a old man.

"Watch where you're running!" He shouted at him.

"Sorry sir, I was just in a hurry," Branch apologized to him.

"Kids these days," the old man scoffed," always in a hurry for the smallest things!" the old man angrily walked away.

"Ok," Branch gave him a weird look.

"Don't mind him," Cooper told him," He ain't called grandpa Grump for nothing."

"What's his deal?" Branch asked him.

"Eh, he's not too happy with the fact that my mom married a light skin man," Cooper explained.

"I thought your family liked to mix things up?" Branch quoted the lyrics to the song.

"Not everyone, my parents use to date in the mid 50s. You know, when black people use to be pushed to the back of the bus. Black schools, white schools. Chocolate vs vanilla…" Cooper started to talk about his family history,"... Yep, tough times. My poor dad has to put up with his criticism."

"But why doesn't he like your dad?" Branch got his answer at that exact moment.

"Because it makes no sense!" Grump suddenly appeared behind Branch. Branch jumped and turned around at the same time," Why would Jazmin get with the same kind that enslaved our people?!"

"It's 1985, That was a long time ago," Cooper stated.

"Don't let your mother's actions influence you boy," Grump patted Cooper's head, moving his hat to the side" It's best if you find yourself a nice dark girl." With that, Grump walked away and took a seat.

"Some things just don't change," Cooper fixed his hat.

"At least people today are more accepting," Branch tried to look at the bright side.

"Well…" Before Cooper can say anything else, the lights turned off and the neon lights lit up the room.

"ROUND ONE!" A brown skin girl picked up a bowling ball. She positioned herself and threw her bowling ball forward. The glowing red ball crashed into the pins, leaving zero pins standing," Yea!" The girl high fived her team.

"My turn!" Poppy took a bright pink ball.

"Go Poppy!" Creek cheered for her. Branch rolled his eyes at the boys enthusiasm. He looked back at Poppy and again, he saw her cheeks flush a pink color. Even under all the dim lights, he can see it. Poppy took a deep breath in before rolling her bubble gum colored ball. The ball hit five pins.

"Yes!" Poppy cheered. She ran up to the balls and grabbed a ball that was a darker shade of pink. She rolled the ball and hit the remaining pins.

"Nice!" Creek high fived the girl.

"Here I go!" Satin picked up a baby pink bowling ball. She knocked down about four pins but only managed to get three more on the second turn.

"Nice try," Chenille comforted her.

"My turn," Suki got a orange ball. She gracefully threw the ball and got a strike.

"Whoa," Branch was impressed by her skills.

"Watch and learn everyone," Guy Diamond lifted a heavy silver ball and tossed it into the lane. The sparkling ball crashed into the pins and knocked them into the air. Unfortunately, two pins opposite from each other stayed standing.

"What are we supposed to learn exactly?" Chenille teased him.

"I can knock those two down," Guy Diamond said confidently. He proudly took a white sparkling ball and tossed it. Zero hits.

"Maybe next time," Chenille laughed. All the confidence he felt inside disappeared within a second.

"Your turn Branch!" Creek pushed him up.

"Me?" Branch pointed at himself.

"You can do it," Poppy cheered him on.

"Um….. Ok…" Branch grabbed an indigo ball and positioned himself to toss the 18 pound ball. He kept his eyes on the pin and stepped back a bit. He swung his arm back and tossed the ball ahead. Sadly his aim was way off and the ball fell out of line and into the shoot.

"Ooo, nice try," Creek patted his back.

"Was it?" Branch asked in a very sarcastic tone.

"Hey, when I first started bowling, it took me 20 tries to finally knock down a single pin," Creek told him. Branch rolled his eyes at him before picking up a green ball.

"No, take this one," Poppy handed him a blue and lighter ball.

"Why?" Branch put the green ball back and took the blue one.

"A lighter ball will knock over the pins while a heavier ball will only knock them in the air," Poppy explained.

"Ok then," Branch nodded. He tossed the ball into his right hand and positioned himself to throw it again. He looked ahead of him and thought about where he was going to aim. Hitting the front pin, pin 1, is most people's choice, but does it really help? Branch studied the way the pins were positioned. If he aimed for pin 1 then the ball would go straight through but most likely leave the pins at the corner, pin 10 and 7, standing. But if he aimed between pin 1 and 3, it would most likely leave one or zero pins standing at the most. Branch took another deep breath and, swung his arm back and released the ball. The dark blue ball raced across the lane at full speed and ran in between pin 1 and 3. Strike! Branch straightened up his positioned and looked ahead of him in disbelief. He was so surprised that he could barely hear the crowd behind him cheer.

"Have you played before!?" Cooper asked the boy.

"I've seen expert's do it on tv before," Branch shrugged. One by one, each member if the team had their turn. Smidge, Suki and Fuzzbert were shown to be gifted at this game. Branch on the other hand was blessed with the talent. Every turn, he would knock down every single pin. He was fixable every time the oil pattern changed, he had good timing and took it nice and easy. At the end, the results were in.

"Poppy, your team got the highest score," Cooper looked over the clipboard.

"Yay!" Poppy jumped up in joy. She threw her arms around Branch and gave him a squeeze," Thanks to you! We won!"

"Need…. Air," Branch choked out.

"Oops," Poppy released him," Sorry." She giggled.

"That's ok," Branch dusted himself.

"You got quit a gift," Samuel walked by him,"Snack break! Then we leave!" the family made their way to the snack bar. The snack pack sat at a table and looked over the menu.

" Two slices of cheesecake….." Chenille ordered.

"... With two milk shakes," Satin finished the order.

"Fruit salad, but no bread thank you," Guy Diamond asked. Everyone ordered their meal and within a few minutes, received the food.

"Finally! I'm starving," Biggie clapped as he looked down at his sandwich. He was about to dig in but a newspaper suddenly got slammed on top of his meal.

"What's this?" Biggies grand smile melted away, for he recognized the voice all too well. He looked at the paper and saw that it was the story he wrote. Bergen kids attack the innocent. It was about that tree house incident a few days ago.

"Um….. My story for the newspaper?" Biggie slowly looked up at the owner of the voice.

"You know that your little school isn't the only one who receives the newspaper, _Right?!"_ Gristle looked down angrily at Biggie.

"Well… Y… yes, The newspaper is public to nearby towns as well," Biggie tried to swallow his fear.

"You got me grounded for a month!" Gristle pulled the newspaper away and knocked his sandwich down to the floor.

"If you're grounded, then how are you here?" Branch asked. Before he knew it, he was pulled out of his seat by a big guy.

"We snuck him out," Hamilton threw him to the middle of the bergen group.

"Looks like we have a new troll," Sally cracked her fingers.

"oh! Does that mean….." Benny excitedly looked at Gristle.

"Give him the usual welcoming," Gristle laughed.

"Ooooo, I want to savor this moment!" Benny got his camera ready. Branch saw that the bergen kids started to close in on him.

"No!" Poppy got up to help but Creek pulled her back into her seat. The bergen kids took ahold of Branch and started to pull him towards the exit and away from the snack pack," Leave him alone!"

"And as for YOU!" Gristle pushed Biggie off his chair," It's only necessary for me to show you what we do to tattle tales like you." Gristle punched his fist into his hand. Biggie crawled back in fear. The last thing he wanted right now was to be beaten.

"Biggie!" Poppy really wanted to help but Creek wouldn't let her go.

"He'll turn you to dust," Creek whispered to her.

"No," Poppy watched as Gristle prepared to harm the chubby boy. Gristle pulled the scared boy by his collar shirt and gave him a hard punch to the face. Biggie gave a low whimper, indicting he was hurt. Branch watched from a distance. He couldn't help but feel an urge to help Biggie from this situation.

"Don't hurt him!" Smidge tried to jump Gristle but he easily pushed the girl to the side, hitting her head on the table. Biggie started to crawl away but Gristle wasn't yet satisfied.

"Get over here!" He grabbed his chubby legs and pulled him closer. He pushed the boy against the floor so he wouldn't move.

"No!" Branch grabbed onto Shades arm and flipped him over, colliding him with Hamilton.

"Hey!" Gwen and Sally tried to tackle the boy but Branch zoomed past them with no problem. Gristle already had his fist in the air and was about to swing it again. Biggie shut his eyes tight, preparing for another punch. Right when Gristle was about to throw his hand down, Branch tackled him away from Biggie.

"Branch!" The snack pack gasped. In front of them, Branch was struggling to keep Gristle drown. He twisted his arm behind his back and pressed the fat boy against the floor with his leg.

"Let go!" Gristle squirmed around, trying to get free but Branch was a lot stronger than he thought," Help me!"

"Coming!" Sally ran to his rescue," You better….." Before Sally can finish her threat, Poppy smacked her metal plate against Sally's face causing her to stumble back and fall.

"Stay away from my friends!" Poppy jumped in the girl and wrestled her to the ground.

"Bergen vs Trolls!" Benny declared. He and his friends charged into the fight.

"Bring it!" Smidge got back up and held up her tiny fist.

"Not the face!" Guy Diamond held a plate up to his face for defence. The two groups collided into one big violent mess.

"What's going on here!?" Uncle Mac ran up to the scene. His only answer was a cheesecake thrown to his face.

"Can we please settle this without violence!" Creek climbed onto the top of the table. Of course, he was tackled to the ground.

"Take that!" Poppy threw some lemon meringue pie at Gwen. Thinking fast, Gwen ducked down, causing the pie to hit Cooper," Sorry!" Poppy apologised.

 _ **One hour later**_

Someone had called the authority's and stopped the fighting in the place.

"I know my rights! This isn't fair!" Sally shouted as she was forcefully pushed into a police car," Don't mess up my hair!"

"Hey! Watch where you put your hands you scumbag!" Gwen had to be carried into the car.

"I was framed! I did nothing!" Benny tried to make a run for it but it was no use.

"You trolls have no idea who you're messing with!" Gristle snapped at the group as he was being taken away," Your lucky that perfect school of yours doesn't allow bergen town residents, or else you would be nothing but dust by now!" Gristle was pushed into the car.

"Sorry again for the inconvenience," Samuel apologized to the police.

"Not the first time these bergen town citizens cause a commotion," the policeman told him.

"What's gonna happen to them?" Sushi asked the man in uniform.

"Nothing much, just a ride home and possibly some community service. If only we knew why these bergen people are so…"

"Violent?" Poppy asked.

"Heartless?" the twins added in.

"Angry?" Biggie said.

"Sad?" Smidge asked.

"They are many things," The policeman left the group and drove away in his car.

"Alright everyone, Let's go back home," Samuel rounded up the family and put them all in different cars.

"Those bergens are a lot more aggressive than I remember," Branch comment as he took a seat in the van.

"Sometimes I wonder why they're always so miserable," Poppy sat down.

"Mrs. Funches, May we stop at my house please," Suki jumped into the van," I'm an hour late for my curfew."

"Sure sweetie," Jazmin started the van and drove off.

 _ **At Suki's foster home.**_

"Here we are," Jazmin stopped in front of a big house. It seemed nice and neat. Three floors and a big beautiful front yard.

"Nice place," Branch comment.

"Yea, it sure looks like it," Suki whispered. She opened the sliding door and hopped out.

"You need me to…."

"No Cooper, I'm good," Suki interrupted what he was about to say.

"Suki, if you need us to explain…"

"I can handle myself," Suki kept insisting.

"Are you sure, I can…" Cooper was about to open his door.

"No thank you," Suki closed the door and quickly made her way to her foster home.

"What was that about?" Branch was suspicious of the way they behaved.

"Suki's foster mother slash father doesn't like it when Suki comes late," Poppy told him.

"At least she has a place to call home," Branch looked out his window to see Suki slowly opening her door. She peeked inside before tip toeing into her house. She gently closed the door behind her.

"Let's go," Jazmin drove off. Inside the house, Suki tried her best to walk across the room without waking anyone up. Before she can reach the stairs, she was stopped by the last voice she wanted to hear.

"Where were you?" the sound of her voice made Suki cringe. She sighed miserably and braced herself for what was going to happen. She turned to come face with face with a grown up woman. Her sky blue hair was neatly held up in a ponytail and rested at the very top of her shoulders. Her straight bangs may have covered her eyebrows but Suki can tell she had an angry face.

"Sorry Ms Chef, there was a delay at the Party Zone," Suki tried to explain.

"You are an hour late! What kind of delay would do that?!" Chef snapped at her.

"The bergan kids came and started a fight," Suki revealed to her.

"Bergens bergens bergens…." Chef rolled her eyes at the orange haired girl," You always blame them for everything!"

"How can I not blame them? They interfere with my life…." Suki tried to defend herself"... It's like those bergens don't know how to be happy or…." a sudden struck to the face made Suki shut her mouth.

"May I remind you, _My_ home town is Bergen town!" Chef shouted at her. Suki rubbed her cheek, trying to aid the pain.

"Sorry," She whispered.

"You bet you are, go to your room!" Chef growled at her. Suki nodded yes and made her way up the stairs," And as punishment, you lost 10 dollars from your monthly allowance next month!"

"What!?" Suki panicked. She turned back around and looked down at her foster mother," But that only leaves me with 90 dollar's! Then you're going to take ten more for the food!"

"You should've thought of that before becoming an orphane!" Chef turned her back on her and left to the kitchen. Suki couldn't believe it. The first day she came to this house, she was only seven. The government gives Chef 700 dollars a month so she can take care of her. She has 23 kids in this house meaning she receives $16,100 a month, but Chef only gives 100 dollars to each kid and keeps the other 600 dollars to herself. Meaning she gets $193,200 a year. To make things worst, when she first moved in , she was greeted with a empty room. No furniture, no bed, or clothes meaning she has to spend her 100 dollars on the things she needed. As if that wasn't hard enough, Chef takes 10 dollar's out of each foster kid so she can make dinner for them. Feeling deeply disappointed, Suki headed up stairs to her room and entered. As she finally closed the door behind her, she suddenly jumped in surprise.  
"Dang, 1 whole hour after curfew, Yikes" A 15 year old girl with brown hair was behind the door. She was waiting for Suki to come in.  
"Alex you scared me," Sukie took a deep breath.  
"Yea yea, what's your excuse this time?" Alex asked.  
"She was scamming it out with the neighbor boy again!" a younger voice came from behind the door.  
"Mimi" Sukie opened the door revealing a 13 year old girl and a 8 year old boy.  
"So... you planning on hitting 2nd base soon?" Mimi giggled.  
"Ew Mimi, you're too young to be thinking like that," Suki was disgusted at her little foster sister. Mimi always understood everything above her age. She had intelligence and the dirty mind of a 18 year old.

"Nächstes Mal, wenn du willst, dass ich ruhig bleibe, Gib mir meine fünf Dollar früher!" Adal, a german boy, threatened. He liked to blackmail his foster family. A handful of the foster kids are from other parts of the world. Shame too, since hardly anyone can understand them.

"Mimi?" Suki asked her.

"If you want him to stay quiet, you should have paid him his five dollars earlier," Mimi translated.

"You told on me?!" Suki wasn't so surprised at this.

"Hey, es ist mein Mund, ich kann sagen was ich will," Adal laughed.

"It's his mouth, he can say what he wants," Mimi translated.

"Go back to your room," Suki tried to tell him.

"Mach mich!" Adal challenged. Suki gave him a sly smile. She didn't need anyone to translate for her here because it was clear that he wasn't moving. She dived down and pulled him over her shoulder. Adal screamed in joy as Suki carried him to his room.

"There!" Suki tossed him on his bed," Now go to sleep."

"Aaaahh…. Ok" Adal playfully threw his blankets over him.

"Good…." Suki laughed as she walked back out the door," Good night," She patted Mimi's head on her way out. She entered her room and shut the door.

"So why were you late?" Alex asked as she sat on her bed. Suki laid back down on her bed, careful not to wake the other girl in the room.

"Bowling, but the bergens found us and you should be able to figure the rest out," Suki told her.

"Yep, bergens can be a pain," Alex laid down on her bed and got comfortable," Too bad our foster mother is one."

"Yea, too bad," Suki put herself in thought. She couldn't wait until she can leave this place but what she wasn't looking forward to leaving the rest of the foster kids here. There had to be way for all of them to safely leave this place. After a few minutes of thinking, Suki heard a muffled voice from under her pillow.

"Foster girl, you there? Over," Suki took out a walkie talkie from under the pillow and walked up to her window.

"I'm here Cooper, over," Suki pulled back the curtains to see her neighbor at the other house window.

"Was she harsh on you? Over," Cooper asked.

"She took 10 dollars off my next month's allowance," Suki answered.

"Awe man, at least it's better than being tied up on the chimney. Over," Cooper said.

"You don't have to say over after every sentence you know," Suki told him.

"I know, but it's fun to say over, over," Cooper's sentence made her laugh a bit.

"Do I hear talking up there!?" Chef's voice boomed across the house.

"I have to go, Chef hears me," Suki warned.

"Ok, just wanted to check up on you…. Over," Cooper said.

"See you at school tomorrow," Suki closed her curtains, hid her walkie talkie and went back to sleep.

"Good night…. Over," Cooper's voice was muffled from the pillow. Suki giggled at her friend.

 _ **At the orphanage**_

Branch was looking over at his photo album. He mostly looked at the pictures of him and Poppy as kids. It's a shame she doesn't remember him, but at least he remembers her. He remembered how her baby fat made her look so chubby and cute. Her light brown hair could barely be seen. Now after 12 years of not seeing her, she was almost unrecognizable. She had a lot more hair and painted it pink, and had a slimmer figure. Her skin wasn't as pale as when she was a baby. The only thing that stayed the same was her bright and wild personality. The thing he liked the most about her. Shame how he missed out on a lot of years of her life. He would love to know what's she's been up to, know her more and especially know why she seems so fond of Creek. But what would she think if she ever figured out that he was responsible for her mother's death? Branch decided not to go any deeper in thought. He shut his album and got comfortable. His fourth day of public school was tomorrow. Hopefully he doesn't meet with anymore strange situations.

 **DONE! Wow, it took me over 13 days to make this chapter. Mainly because I had to translate and write in another language, plus I had to do research on foster abuse and interracial marriage. A good chunk of the world population still looks down at that. Oh well, I can't force them to change the ways they see things. So you finally get to see what issues in life Cooper deals with and what Suki has to deal with. I read a few websites about foster care and apparently they give you money to take care of a foster kid but some foster parents try to keep all the money to themselves. Pretty sad. And again, sorry if I offended anyone, I took away a lot of dialog from this chapter, mainly from the bergens cause they were suppose to have some racist lines towards Cooper but that was going too far. What brought this to my attention was that a kid in my class revealed that he had a mix family and before he knew it, he was showered with questions and why's. As for the song, I wrote the lyrics to the rhythm of " Run and Tell" from the Hairspray movie. I kept some lyrics cause they were perfect. I was originally going to do " Nicest kids in Town" also from Hairspray and use the role call part to introduce everyone but this song fit better and besides, I only needed to introduce Sushi, Mac, Grump and the parents. See you next chapter. P. s, I promised to give credit to my little sister. She's the one who made the oc Sushi.**


	8. Art and Clouds

**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Have you ever had so much homework that you barely have time for your hobbies!? I have a math presentation due tomorrow! Drama performance and final test on Thursday and a history packet and english essay due on Friday! I'm typing this as fast as I can and hoping I update NOW! Anyways! I was planning on adding another musical number here but I had so little time and writing lyrics takes up too much of my time I decided to cut the chapter short and save it for the next chapter. Ok. I have less than 10 minutes so let' get started. Also sorry if things seem weird. There's some kind of glich in my phone or something. When I try to update, it changes the words. Hopefully nothing happens.**

 **FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife- Relax, some families just prefer to stay in the same race. If I brought a guy out of my race into the family, it would get some getting use to but no one is going to shoot the guy. But there are people who think that thoe.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - Yep, I just had to add that uncle in.**

 **minecraft Dude 1 - thank you and she will figure out about her mother's death. Just not the way Branch plans it thoe.**

 **Dez - thanks. I get kinda wordy at times but it's just how I like it.**

 **Angelwashotgun - Thank you. I wish I could have updated sooner.**

 **Abbie51304 - I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing that I made you cry… and yes this is already a musical. Unless you mean like a play, in other words that's very flattering thank** you.

 **Morning in the foster home**

"Come on Bridget, wake up," Suki shook the other girl in her room," Chef will shoot you if you don't start the morning chores."

"I'm up…. I'm….. up," A chubby girl with light pink hair got up from bed. She stretched out her body and jumped out of bed," Another dark cold day for us huh?"

"Yep," Suki walked out of the room but not before slipping Alex's pillow away and hit her face with it.

"I'm up!" Alex cried out.

"Come on kids! It's time to wake up!" Suki knocked on every door in the second floor.

"So early?" A girl no older than 7 opened the door.

" Come on Harper, wake up the others," Suki told the little girl. Harper sighed in disappointment. She walked back into her room and took out a whistle. She blew it waking up the two kids in there.

"Harper! Give me that!" a redheaded girl swiped the whistle from the girl. She had to be about 13.

"Off your feet Mandy!" Harper took away her blanket.

"What time is it?" a 14 year old girl got up.

"5: 30 am! Now get up Maddy!" Harper pulled her off the bed. She pulled her whistle back and got dressed.

"Let's go! Wake up!" Suki was now on the bottom floor. She opened a room and woke the two kids in there.

"Aspen! Rudy! Let's go!" Suki took off the blanket from a 15 year old Aspen.

"I hate waking up!" The green haired boy complained as he got up.

"It's better at school than in here," A blond boy about 13 years old got up.

"Hurry up or else Chef won't make breakfast," Suki was about to leave.

"you mean Chef's famous burnt bread?" Rudy asked sarcastically.

" it was a simple mistake," Suki reminded him.

"She had her whole hand in my mouth, forcing me to eat it," Rudy reminded her.

"Let's just pray she makes a good breakfast today," Suki walked out the room. She walked next to the stairways and listened as Harper led the rest of the foster kids down the stairs.

"one two three four! Pick up the legs come on!" Harper jumped off the last stair.

"Going! Going!" A 16 year old and green haired girl covered in plants ran across the hall and tried to make her way down the stairs. Unfortunately for her, she tripped and fell ontop of some kids. The foster children all came tumbling down the stairs and finished in a pile at the bottom.

"Really Karma?" A 14 year old girl slipped out if the pile.

"Shut it Moxie, and let's move," Aspen walked to the kitchen. All the children between 6 and 17 walked into the kitchen for a breakfast.

"Hope you like beans, cause that's what you're having," Chef stirred a pot of beans and poured some into the kids bowls.

"These are leftovers from last night's dinner," Harper claimed.

"Shut your tiny mouth," Chef pushed the girl aside. After they have their food, the kids would walk out to the front yard and eat. They weren't allowed to eat in the dining room. They couldn't. The room was too small for 23 children. Once it was Suki's turn to receive food, Chef only glared down at her. Suki stood there awkwardly waiting until she finally figured it out.

"10 dollars out of my month's allowance isn't my only punishment is it?"

"What do you think?" Chef pointed her wooden spoon at Suki. She sighed in disappointment and walked away. She made her way up the stairs and into her room.

"Miss Chef refused to feed you?" Bridget was cleaning the room.

"Pass me the chips," Suki told her. Bridget pull a bag of chips from underneath the bed. All the kids in the house have a secret stash of food. If Chef were to ever refuse to feed them then they would have a back up plan.

"Things will get better, just wait," Bridget tossed her the chips.

"I hope so," Suki walked back out of her room. After breakfast, the group of foster children hopped onto the bus from the bus stop.

"Robert?" Suki read the names from the piece of paper she had in her hands.

"Here!" A 9 year old boy hopped in.

"Aaron?"

"Right here!" a 10 year old jumped in.

"Valentina?"

"Presente!" A 14 year old girl spoke up in spanish.

"Josh?"

"Yep!" A 16 year old jumped in.

"Whisp, Moxie, Maddy?"

"Going," The three 14 year olds walked in.

"Bobby, Molly, and Holly?"

"Here!" a group of 6 year old triplets ran into the bus.

"Alex, Aspen?"

"Here," the 15 year olds walked in.

"Rudy, Mandy?"

"Coming!" the 13 year olds hopped in.

"Harper?"

"Going!" the blue haired girl jumped in.

"Adal and Mimi?"

"Eines Tages werde ich für das Pflegeheim zuständig sein!" Adal cried out.

"Keep dreamin," Mimi pushed him in.

"Karma, Cybil?"

"Right here," the girls hopped in.

"Marty?"

"Do I have to go to school today?" a little boy about 6 years old looked up at Suki.

"We don't really have a choice," Suki pushed the dark skinned boy into the bus. She took another deep breath in and said the final name.

"Da?"

"Wǒ zài zhè," The chinese 10 year old hopped in.

"Why couldn't Chef adopted kids who know english?" Suki jumped into the bus as well.

 **At the school**

At a bus stop, Branch hopped out with a talking Biggie behind him.

"Did you know that a dog's life span is dependant on it's size?" Biggie seemed like an expert when it came to dogs. Branch could only nod in response to his every statement. He couldn't lie, He was starting to get use to Biggie's blabber mouth.

"Haha! Finished my math homework! Right on time!" Smidge cheered as she stepped off the bus.

"You couldn't have done it yesterday," Poppy giggled as she too got off the bus.

"I was too busy bowling," Smidge answered.

"Did you enjoy last night?" Poppy asked Branch as the group started to walk across the street.

"It was fun, I'll say that much," Branch simply answered.

"RUNAWAY CAR!" A boy from the distance shouted the snack pack looked to their right and saw an incoming white car.

"Move move!" Branch shouted. He pushed everyone ahead of him and pulled onto Poppy's arm. The group ran to the sidewalk before the car had a chance to hit them," WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING YOU IDIOT!" Branch shouted at the car.

"It's him again," Smidge groaned.

"Who?" Branch looked back at her.

"Come on guys, he's not that bad," Poppy tried to defend the guy in the car.

"Who isn't that bad?" Branch asked again.

"the guy in the car," Biggie answered.

"He's such a snitch," Smidge added in.

"He's a part of bergen town," Biggie told him.

"I thought no bergen town residents were allowed in this school?" Branch remembered the law.

"He's not technically a bergen town resident. He was born here but his step dad is a resident from bergen town," Poppy cleared up.

"That doesn't count?" Branch wondered.

"There was a small debate between his mom and my dad but since he was born here and has no blood related members of bergen town, he was accepted," Poppy explained.

"But he's still annoying," Smidge crossed her arms.

"She only hates him cause he told the teacher about her cheating on the math final," Poppy told Branch.

"That guy is always hovering over me!" Smidge shouted," He's always hovering over everyone! You just can't hide from him! Last time, someone asked him to find out how I was getting good scores on my math test and he found the cheat sheets inside my desk!"

"He always does that," Biggie started to talk," As long as you pay him, he'll get all the information you need about anything."

"But who is this guy?" Branch asked.

 **Inside drama class**

"Cloud Guy is back!" a boy with white curly hair marched into the theater room.

"Cloud Guy?" Branch looked over at Poppy with a questioning tone.

"He got that name cause he's always hovering over everyone," Poppy explained.

"How nice of you to finally show up this week Guy," Mr Gaines told him with some sarcasm.

"Hey, I had some important business to attend to," Cloud Guy jumped into a seat and placed his feet on top of the chair in front of him.

"Couldn't imagine what," Smidge growled.

"Awe, you're still not mad about that math incident are you?" Cloud Guy laughed.

"I got an F!" Smidge shouted.

"F for fantastic?" Cloud Guy asked.

"Why you…." Smidge felt some anger build up.

"easy Smidge, easy," Creek tried to calm her down.

"As we all know, the anniversary parade will take place this Sunday so we need to start on the floats today if we want to get them finished by Sunday. So everyone who is doing the drama float, I'm gonna need you all to show up in drama club today, got it?" Half the class nodded yes," Good, let me take attendance."

As the teacher started writing in his paper, Branch felt a small hit on the back of his head. He turned around to see Cloud Guy throwing grapes up into the air and failing to catch them in his mouth. He turned back around to trying to ignore him, but almost every second, a grape would hit his head or fall somewhere on him.

"Can you stop eating like that?" Branch tried to ask politely.

"Opps, sorry man," Cloud Guy stopped. Branch turned back around," Hey wait a minute! Your new!"

"Yea, so?" Branch answered.

"Your Branch! The guy from the orphanage," Cloud Guy surprised him with this information.

"How did you…."

"I got my ways," Cloud Guy interrupted him," You also beat up poor Cooper on stage."

"Will there ever be a day when I'm not reminded of that!?" Branch was starting to get tired of people teasing him about the incident.

"First impression counts you know, and if I'm correct, you're looking to join the perfect club right?" Cloud Guy guessed correctly.

"technicality yes but…."

"Come to room 913 after school, You'll have a blast," Cloud Guy still didn't let Branch finish his sentences.

"What's in room…"

"Art club!" Poppy seemed to join in the interrupt Branch act," and guess who's president of that club?!" Poppy sang.

"President?! Ha! This girl is the arts and craft queen! Am I right or am I right?" Cloud Guy held up his hand for a high five which Poppy happily accepted. He then moved his hand to Branch who just sat there. He looked at his hand then back at the pale boy.

"What?" Branch didn't know what to do.

"High five!" Cloud Guy chimed. Branch looked back at his hand in confusion.

"Um… No, I don't do high fives," Branch turned back around to face the lesson.

"party on the top floor," Cloud Guy insisted.

"Nope," Branch refused with his eyes still looking forward.

"Little slappy? Make daddy happy?" Cloud Guy giggled.

"That's just weird," Branch comment at the strange sentence.

"Come on, just one little high five," Cloud Guy kept insisting.

"Oh no thanks," Branch rejected again. He was starting to lose some patience.

"Look, just do this…." Cloud Guy leaned forward so Branch can see his hands giving eachother a high five,"... But with your hand."

"Thank you for that demonstration of exactly what I won't be doing!" Branch pushed his hands away from him.

"Come on Branch, it's just a high five. It's not like it's a life or death situation," Poppy tried to talk Branch into it. He looked at Poppy then back behind him to see Cloud Guy with his hand still in the air.

"One high five and you'll leave me alone?" Branch was irritated at this point.

"So easy," Cloud Guy whispered.

"Fine!" Branch growled. He swung his hand to hit his but all he got was air.

"Whoop! too slow!" Cloud Guy took his hand away before Branch can high five him.

"Too slow?!" Branch was unfamiliar with the move.

"Haha, classic," Poppy giggled. Branch looked over at her and felt somewhat embarrassed.

"Alright, I'll let you slide with a fist bump," Cloud Guy placed his fist in front of Branch. Still glaring at him, Branch went for a fist bump," Oh! Shark attack! Nom nom nom!"

Cloud Guy made a fish like figure with his hands and ate Branches fist.

"What!?" Branch was now confused by his actions. He was doing handshakes he never even heard of like snowman, grass hopper, helicopter. How does he even have enough fingers to do this. The last hand shake made just made him upset," Gear shift! Rrrrr rrrrrr rrrrrr rrrr!"

After the last hand shake, both Poppy and Cloud Guy bursted out laughing. Branch looked over at Poppy again and felt really embarrassed. He turned back around in his seat with a mad face. He was starting to understand why Smidge didn't like him. He held his pencil tightly in his hand. He tried his best not to let his anger get the best of him.

"Ok ok, no hard feelings. How about a hug?" Cloud Guy opened his arms for a hug. That was it. Branch snapped his pencil in half in anger.

"... Musical theater comes from the roots of Europe and….." The teacher stopped teaching the moment he heard screaming.

"GET OVER HERE YOU!" Branch was trying to jump to the other side to strangle the boy. The only thing holding him back were the snack pack.

"Branch! He's just a guy!" Poppy pulled onto his arm.

"I'M GONNA RIP YOUR LITTLE ARMS OFF AND HIGH FIVE YOUR FACE WITH THEM!" Branch threatened as he continued to struggle in the snack packs arms.

"That's a little harsh don't you think!?" Cooper grabbed onto Branches vest and pulled him away.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Branch shouted.

"Branch!" Mr Gains shouted at him. At that moment everyone froze in place and looked back at him," Is there a problem?"

Everyone looked at eachother before sitting back down in a split second.

"No sir," Branch answered. The teacher went back to the lesson," Stupid cloud guy." Branch mumbled in annoyance.

"He means well," Poppy whispered to him.

"Well?! I can clearly see why Smidge hates him," Branch growled in anger.

"But he's right, you'll love art club, you can express yourself in many ways!" Poppy tried to convince him to go.

"How can I express myself if I'm dead inside?" Branch asked.

"Um….." Poppy stayed quiet for a brief moment,"... It's a chance to let your true colors shine."

"Does black and gray count?" Branch asked sarcastically.

"Don't make this hard Branch," Poppy couldn't believe how difficult he was.

"Fine fine, I'll join your art club. Who's the teacher anyways?" Branch was curious to know.

 **Art club**

"Who's ready for some art!" Miss Screwloose came in cheering.

"I am!" The crowd of kids cheered.

"Alrighty then!" Miss Screwloose placed her hat on her desk and took out some art supplies," We all know the rules, This is not a time to flirt, and do whatever you all want! If you are not doing anything artsy or cause trouble then you will get kicked out the Screwloose way." The teacher walked to a broken window with a human shaped hole and looked out," We all remember what happened to Ricky right?!"

The whole class nodded yes.

"She wouldn't," Branch looked back at Poppy with shock.

"She would," Poppy confirmed,"They were aiming for the door but the sling shot somehow broke and threw the poor boy out the window."

Poppy and her friends walked to the back of the class and grabbed a arm full of art supplies. They dropped everything onto the table and started on what they were going to do. Everyone was doing something except for the twins. The girls were near the back of the room watching the small tv.

"What are they doing?" Branch walked up behind the girls and saw the tv show they were watching. It showed a bunch of teens dancing and singing

"Dancing to the only best tv show in history….." Satin cheered.

"... It's called reach for the sky's!" Chenille finished her sentence.

"It's their favourite show, and mine as as well!" Poppy started to fan girl over the show.

"What's it about?" Branch thought about how can show about dancing and singing can be so popular.

"The cast in the show do public experiments about where we are as society and show off their talents. They even allow outsiders to come perform. It became extremely popular in the 1960s cause…. Of her!" Poppy pointed at the tv. A African American girl was singing and dancing front and center with two other girls," that's Tina, her mother Menea was the first African American girl to be crowned Angle of the sky in 1961 and that girl is Anna, she became the first hispanic girl to become Angle of the sky last year. And that other girl is Piper, She's the main star of the show. Her mother was Angle of the sky and her grandmother was Angle of the sky and her great grandmother was….."

"Ok ok, Piper has a history with Angles," Branch got the point," how did the girls even become the stars of the show?"

"Every year, the show holds a pageant and the people vote on who should be the next Angeles. Piper had her crown for over 5 years already," Poppy clearly knew a lot about this show.

"Cool," Branch looked at the show for a moment. The three slim girls were dancing away the day with bright smiles. The one that stood out the most was the Piper girl. She had the image of a Disney Princess. Small waist, big light colored hair and big blue eyes. Her poofy dress was glittering with sparkles all over her, "And people really compete in the pageant?" Branch wasn't believing the fact that girls would compete to be stars of this show.

"Yea! Satin and I keep rambling on and on about how we want to be the first conjoined sisters to be crowned Angles of the sky," Chenille told him.

"And become the main stars of this show!" Satin screamed in joy. The twins jumped up and down screaming about the thought of joining their favorite show. Ever since they were little girls, they dreamed of being on the show. Showing everyone their talent in singing, dancing and fashion.

"Ok then," Branch slowly walked away from the screaming girls and sat back down.

"They've been hoping to join that show ever since they were 6," Poppy told Branch as she sat down at her table. She started to glue and cut things into a book. Everyone on the table was doing something, everyone besides Branch.

"You're not going to do anything?" Poppy asked him.

"What do I do?" Branch was unsure of what to do.

"Scrapbook with me!" Poppy gave him some colored paper and scissors," Can you cut out flower?"

"A flower?" Branch looked down at his hands. How is he suppose to turn a squared paper into a replica of nature. Without saying a word, Branch shakingly placed the blades of his scissors on the paper. As he cut he turned the paper in circles trying to get all the angles right. By the end, he came out with a rock shaped paper.

"... That's a start….." Poppy was unsure of what to say. She took out two more pieces of paper and gave him one," Follow my steps, just fold it twice like this."

"Ok," Branch tried to copy Poppy exactly. After a he followed her step by step, his paper became a beautiful pink flower.

"You did it!" Poppy cheered.

"Huh, maybe I can do art," Branch smiled at his art. Wanting to see what else he can do, Branch took out some supplies to make a scrapbook. At first, everything seemed easy. Gutting out flowers and insects. But what about the glueing.

10 minutes later

"I give up!" Branch had blue glitter all over his hair and face. He somehow even manage to choke himself with a ribbon.

"Oh Branch," Poppy tried to clean him up," Things like this takes practice."

"You don't say," Branch said slightly joking. As Poppy unwrapped all the ribbon, Branch took notice of a very jumpy Suki. She had her hands clasped together and was whispering something to herself," Is she ok?"

Poppy turned around to see Suki. The girl looked like she was having a heart attack. Her face was as pale as snow and her body was shaking like a chiwawa. She has never seen her like this before. Wait a minute, yes she has.

"Where is she?" Poppy whispered to Branch in a slight panic.

"Who?" Branch didn't know who she was talking about.

"Who else would make Suki panic, Midnight! Is she in here?" Poppy looked around the class with Branch. At the corner of the class was the same dark dressed girl," What is she doing in here?"

"You can't expect her to not join a club," Branch told her.

"But why is she here! Out of all the clubs there are she has to join this one!?" Poppy half shouted," That girl is a creep!"

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit?" Branch thought she was being more paranoid than her.

"I can hear you," Midnight suddenly showed up behind them. The sudden voice was all too much for Suki. She let out out a scream before hiding her head in her sketch book.

"You were right over….. How did you….." Branch was confused on how Midnight could have moved across the class so fast.

"What are you all doing?" Midnight ignored his gibberish and walked around the table.

"Nothing much," Smidge pulled her bows closer to her afraid Midnight would take them.

"What do you want?" Cooper said in a suspicious tone. He was very aware of what she tried to do to Suki.

"Nothing, just wanted to see what your all up to," Midnight took out a chair and sat down between Poppy and Suki. She looked over at what Suki had in her sketch book," What are you drawing?"

"My…. Float," Suki managed to get out.

"For the parade?" Midnight asked. Suki simply just nodded yes," Can I see?"

"No," Suki closed her book," I'm almost done with it so you'll have to wait until the parade."

"Just a peek?" Midnight reached out for the book but Suki pulled it away from her. Midnight slowly pulled her arm back as well while looking completely emotionless at Suki," It's not like I'm gonna hurt you."

"Yes but…. I…. Don't want anyone to see just yet," Suki explained.

"Ok," Midnight stood up and walked away. Suki let out her breath that she was holding. Just the sight of her makes her feel like she's about to die of a heart attack. Feeling like she still needed some calming down, Suki got up on her feet and walked out the door.

"I'm gonna get some water," Suki said before she left. While she was gone, the rest of the snack pack got up and placed their artwork on the back of the class. Being the only one who failed, Branch stayed seated and waited for everyone to come back. He watched as Biggie and Cooper helped their friends hang up their paper butterflies. The twins happily shared their designs with Miss Screwloose and as for Poppy, well, she was having trouble on taping her paper flowers on the window. Branch was about to get up so he can help her but of course someone else beat him to it.

"Need help?" Creek took ahold of Poppy's flowers.

"Thank you Creek," Poppy smiled sweetly at him. The hippy looking boy took out a stool and hanged up all her flowers for her," They look so beautiful up there."

"Not as beautiful as the princess before me," Creek flirted with her. The comment made Poppy giggle behind her hands and blush. It was official, these two have something between them. Something Branch didn't like. What does Creek have that Poppy finds so interesting. His bright colored hair? His way with words? Whatever it was, Branch sure couldn't see it. There was something about Creek. Something he couldn't shake off. Everytime he looks at him he feels like isn't a reliable guy. Branch then heard a small thump behind him. He turned around to find Suki's sketch book open. He pulled it closer and looked inside. At the side of the book were small and torn pieces of paper. Someone had snuck up on the table and yanked out some of Suki's drawings. He didn't have to think twice to know who it was. His head turned to where Midnight was sitting. He caught her slipping some papers into her backpack. Knowing those were Suki's sketches of her float, Branch wasted no time to march up to her.

"Hey! Don't think I didn't see that!" Branch caught some class mate's attention.

"What?" Midnight looked up at him with a confused expression.

"I saw you take those papers," Branch tried to take her backpack but Midnight hid it behind her.

"Leave my backpack alone!" Midnight raised her voice at him.

"Give me those papers!" Branch pushed Midnight to the side and reached for the bag.

"Stop that!" Midnight pushed back at him. She held her bag tightly and pulled it as hard as she can," It's my bag!"

"What do you even want with Suki's drawings!?" Branch pulled harder on her bag.

"What do you want with my bag!?" Midnight shouted at him. The tug of war eventually caught everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, what's going here!?" Miss Screwloose walked in the fight. Seeing her chance, Midnight let go of the bag making Branch swing it and knocked Miss Screwloose to the ground. The kids all gasped when they saw Branch hit the teacher on accident. The whole room stayed silent for almost a full minute until Midnight spoke up.

"He wanted to steal my bag!" Midnight shouted.

"Branch!" Miss Screwloose got back up.

"No… it's not like that! You see she took Suki's drawings of her float!" Branch tried to explain.

"Midnight!" The teacher looked back at the girl.

"He's lying! I would never take anyones drawings! Why would I even want anyone's drawing?" Midnight defended herself.

"I saw you put the papers in your bag!" Branch claimed.

"I'm innocent, check my bag if you must," Midnight gave them permission. Miss Screwloose swiped the bag from Branch and opened it. She took out books, school supplies, homework and papers but no stolen drawings.

"So, where are those stolen papers that you said she had?" Miss Screwloose crossed her arms looked down at Branch. Branch had no idea what to say. If the papers weren't in there then where. He swore he saw Midnight put them in there. Before he knew it, Branch was buckling a helmet on his head and prepared to be thrown out of the room.

"Is this really necessary?! I mean you're literally throwing me out!" Branch grabbed onto the chair as tight as he can. The kids in the classroom placed him on a chair with wheels and was pulling him back with a slingshot they made.

"Don't worry Branch, we won't miss like we did with Ricky," Harper's words didn't make the situation any better.

"Ready!?" Miss Screwloose made sure everyone was ready.

"Can't we talk this through!?" Branch shouted but no one listened.

"Fire!" The children let go and sent Branch zooming out of the room. Thankfully they aimed right and send him out the door.

"That's a little too much for his first day of art club don't you think?" Poppy felt bad for letting the kids send Branch out like that.

"He send Cooper and Suki to the nurse, threatened to kill Cloud Guy and try to steal a bag all in one week. He should be thankful that he's still allowed in this school," Creek went back to his art and crafts. Poppy looked back out the door that Branch was just launched out of. He was right. Branch was very violent and gets easily angered. Sure he saved Biggie from being beat up yesterday and no one really thanked him for that but this behavior can get him kicked out of the school. She had to find a way to get Branch to start seeing the world through her eyes.

"I should check on him," Poppy grabbed her things and walked out of art club.

"Hey, my sketches are gone," Suki noticed some pages were missing. At the back of the class, Midnight unfolded some papers she secretly stuffed in her pocket. She took a good long look at what Suki had planned for her float. A incest themed float mixed with music. Of course, she was known for making music in unique ways in this school. She studied on how Suki was planning to make this float. She saw the strong spots and the weak spots of her float.

Outside the class.

"Oh my head…" Branch groaned in pain as he tried to sit back up.

"Branch?" He heard Poppy's voice call to him. He moved the helmet from his head revealing a pink haired girl in front of him.

"Poppy?" Branch's vision was blurry," What happened?"

"You took a nasty fall," Poppy helped him sit up," You ok?"

"I think so," Branch held onto his head in agony," What kind of school literally throws students out of class?"

"This isn't an ordinary school you know," Poppy grabbed his hand and pulled him up onto his feet.

"I can see that," Branch comment.

"Why would you try to steal Midnights bag?" Poppy asked him about what happened.

"I said it many times already, she stole Suki's drawings," Branch was getting tired of explaining this.

"Well you can't go back in until next week, how about we grab something to eat? I know a place nearby that's totally bagin' !" Poppy asked him.

"What about your friends?" Branch mostly meant about Creek.

"I'll see them tomorrow here again to help out with the floats, they won't mind if I'm gone," Poppy told him. Branch thought about this for a moment. This could be a good chance to start catching up on what he missed about her.

"Sure, let's go," Branch answered.

"Yay!" Poppy grabbed his arm and ran out of the school. Branch had to admit, he loved how enthusiastic she was. Back inside, Cloud Guy was watching them from the window. He let a small smirk fall on his face as he watched them leave together.

 **Welp that's it. Hopefully the work lightens up soon. And that tv show I mentioned here, it will be important later on. It's going to bring up the topic of body image. Anyways! I want to sleep so by.**


	9. Welcome to my world!

**Back once more with my untrustworthy bold button. I think I found a way around it tho. If it works then you'll be reading this in bold. If not…. I give up. Also before you read this, No Branch isn't on drugs or anything. I just thought this musical number was a good way to get him to see the way Poppy sees the world. And we all know Poppy is a happy girl so her world is like one big music video. It does get trippy but a lot of music videos are.**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn - I know, I get really frustrated when I don't catch them when I re-read the chapter. Thanks for the advice. I'll keep trying until I finally get it.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - Awe thank you. I didn't think I was gone for long but thanks.**

 **minecraft dude - I'm sorry, I'll do the best I can. I have a full schedule even at the house. Baby sisters always crave attention and it sometimes feels like a kid is trying to end it's own life. It's hard sometimes but I would never leave a story unfinished. Don't worry.**

 **MomoPeachFlower - Thank you**

 **SkySkyzonekiller - all good things come to those who wait. I have everything planned out and besides, I wanted to focus a bit on the snack pack as well. Literally 80% of the fandom is Broppy, 14% is hatred towards Creek, 5% is a debate of what Branchs colors are. By the way, he is Blue with purple hair! You can not argue! And the last 1% is anything that involves the snack pack. I feel like they need some screen time too.**

 **On with the show!**

 **####**

 _ **At a park**_

The two students were walking by in the park full of kids and people playing around. Children were playing on the playground and older kids were doing activities like skateboarding and sports. Poppy led Branch to a food stand that had tables out. She was determined to get Branch to start seeing the world thru her eyes. He clearly saw the world as a miserable place to be but she saw it as a place full of cupcakes and rainbows.

"One order of Sloppy Joe and a orange soda please!" Poppy excitedly jumped.

"A order of potato skins for me and water please," Branch ordered. The two waited for their food at the counter. As they waited, Poppy was watching the small tv that the stand had. The show was still on and Poppy was right their dancing to it.

"You're really into that show huh?" Branch tried to make small talk.

"Yep! It's the best! I think Piper is my favourite Angle," Poppy chimed. Branch took another look at the tv show. He didn't understand why this Piper girl was so popular for her to win the crown 5 times. Sure she had the image that every girl wanted. A feminine tone, big blond hair, thin pink lips and big bright eyes. But every girl was different.

"Your food it ready!" once the man gave them their food, the two took a seat near the counter.

"You seem to eat a lot of healthy things," Poppy noticed.

"It's part of my routine. That's how they trained us at military camp," Branch answered her unasked question.

"the same one where you trained for 10 years?" Poppy partly joked.

"Yep. Every summer and holidays," Branch revealed.

"Holidays? Wouldn't you prefer to spend the holidays at home?" Poppy was taken back at this.

"I don't exactly have much to look forward to at the orphanage. All I get for Christmas is a box of light brights," Branch remembered all the Christmases he had.

"What about friends and family?" Poppy asked.

"None whats so ever. I lost contact with all my friends ever since I joined the orphanage,"

"How did you get to be an orphan anyways?" This question made Branch choke on his food. He wasn't expecting such a question from her," You ok?"

Poppy patted his back making sure he wasn't going to die.

"Y…. Yea…" Branch coughed hard enough to finally eat his potato. After drinking his water, he was able to speak again," Sorry…. Uh…. How did I become an orphan? Well…."

Branch hesitated at first. Should she tell her about her mother as well? Would she hate him for that?

"... You see, My grandma and I were taking a walk at the park," Branch decided to keep her mother out of this and lie a bit," I was just a little kid back then so I wasn't very street smart. Being the careless kid I was, I ran to the middle of the street when a car was coming and my grandma saved me but got ran over. My parents weren't alive at the time so I had no legal guardian."

"Oh, I'm really sorry for your lost Branch," Poppy felt some sympathy for him. She knew exactly how he felt. Losing a loved one at a young age," You know, I lost my mother when I was only three. A car also ran her over."

"Really?" Branch's body tensed up a bit. He didn't want to say anything about her mother because what can he say? He was the one who led Emerald to her death. Sure it was an accident but still.

"Yea. I never got to know her well either. Dad says she died saving a little boy," Poppys sentience made Branch's heart start beating fast. He should've known that her dad would tell her everything and he was stuck in a lie.

"I'm sure that little boy is grateful for your mother," Branch told her. It was true. He was grateful at the attempt that Poppy's mother made. If only it didn't have to end the way it did.

"Thanks," Poppy gave him a sweet and charming smile. Branch enjoyed the sight of her smile. Ever since they were little, Poppy would always laugh and smile everyday. Branch even remembers the good old days when he was reason for her beautiful smiles. He would go out a lot just so he can play with Poppy. Even on raining days. He and Poppy would spend all day splashing into puddles and play around with their umbrellas,"I just hope he's not too hard on himself. It wasn't his fault that my mother died. Those bergens are no good people."

This sentience really got to him. It was a shame that Poppy had zero memory of him and the good days they had. At least he still has his memories of her, and who knows, maybe he can bring back the good old days they use to have.

"You know, Creek once told me that you should never let the past imprison you," or maybe not. Seriously, why is she so fond of that hippy?

"Creek. He seems like a… smart guy," Branch tried to find the right words. He didn't know why but just the mention of the boy made him alert. Was it because he and Poppy had a special relationship? The fact that he seemed to be a know it all? Whatever the reason, just the mention of Creek rubbed him the wrong way.

"He's the best," Poppy sighed with a smile. Their it was _again._ That look, those eyes. It was like every time she thinks about him she would suddenly fall into a trance. That's when Branch came to a conclusion. Poppy had a crush on him. A big one," He's the wisest out of all of us and so nice and compassionate. It's no surprise every girl liked him."

Branch could only nod at this. Now he was really wishing he hadn't missed so much of her life. Poppy decided this was a good time to get Branch to start seeing things differently.

"But you want to know what else I learned?" Poppy tried to get on a certain topic.

"What else did Creek tell you?" Branch assumed she was going to talk more about him.

"Not Creek. My dad," Poppy revealed. It was at that moment that Branch noticed something. The people around him started to drum their utensils to a rhythm and the Angles on the tv show started to hum to the same rhythm. Ok? The fact that a whole school can sing together to a song was kinda weird. The fact that a whole family who wasn't even at school can sing about being a mix race was strange enough but this, a place full of strangers following the rhythm to a tv show was not normal. It was like the beginning of a music video,"My dad always told me that no matter what, life will always have a bright side to it!"

Poppy jumped out of her seat and started to sing.

( unless I can find a way around the glitch, all action will be in parentheses)

"Hey Branchy hey Branchy get up now,  
Everybody's singing in nice bright glee,"

( Poppy tried to pull Branch up to his feet but he refused. Branch appreciated what she wanted to do but the past wasn't easy to let go for him. Poppy may had no problem but he certainly did.)

"Hey Branchy hey Branchy follow me,  
I'll show something's in you and I know how,  
So get on, on, on on my path now,  
Say hello to the future so bright,"

( As she sang, Branch noticed that her song was following the rhythm to the song on the tv. Either the man put something in his food or he was in the sun too long cause the Angles in the show started dancing the same way as Poppy was. )

"Yes, Don't you know the days are passing  
You gotta get yourself in a new light"

 _ **Angels & Poppy**_

"Hey Branchy, welcome to my world!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!"

( At this moment, the Angles suddenly sang the same words as Poppy. Yep, he was in the sun too long. )

"Oh Branchy, welcome to my world,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Go Branch, go, go, go"

( Branch shook his head and looked at the T. V carefully. )

 _ **Angles**_

"Welcome to her world  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Hey Branch, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah,"

( These girls strait up pointed at Poppy and said his name. _His_ name! Before he can check what was in the food, Poppy pulled him away to the middle of the park)

"Hey Branchy, hey Branchy  
Let's have some fun!"

 _ **Branch talking**_  
"I'm not the type to play in the sun,"

 _ **Poppy**_

"Hey Branchy, hey Branchy  
Take a look!"

 _ **Branch talking**_

"Oh Poppy, I rather stay in and read books,"

( Branch took a newspaper from the newspaper stand and looked at the front cover. Surprise surprise! The Angles were right there singing with Poppy. )

 _ **Poppy and Angles**_

"So get on on on on…."

 _ **Poppy**_

"... my path now,

 _ **Poppy and Angles**_

"Say hello….."

 _ **Poppy**_

"…. to the light in the sky!"

( Branch shut the newspaper and threw it away. Something freaky is happening. Is he in some kind of musical? )

 _ **Poppy**_

"Yes, Don't you know that the days are passing,  
Hey you gotta at least take a try!"

( As they continued on the walk, Poppy stopped in front of a poster with the singing Angels )

 _ **Poppy and Angles**_

"Hey Branchy, welcome to my world  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh Branchy, welcome to my world  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Go Branch, go, go, go!"

( Poppy stepped aside and stood next to Branch. She danced as she looked at the poster. It was clear that she can see it too)

 _ **Angles**_

"Welcome to her world  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Hey Branchy, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

( Poppy giggled at Branch's reaction. He stood there with open mouth and wide eyes. Things will never get weirder than this

"Welcome to my world Branch!" Poppy pulled him by the arm. )

 _ **At a skating park**_

( the two walked by looking at the kids skateboarding. Branch was relieved that he can relax and not see another singing picture of those girls.)

 _ **Skater girl**_

"Welcome to the start of a brand new world!"

( A girl skateboarded past them.

"She knows the song too?" Branch was now seriously confused. Even strangers knew the song. Family and schools he understands but strangers )

 _ **Poppy**_

"Take the sadness of the past!"

 _ **Three skaters**_

"And run by it fast"

( three skaters zoomed past them.)

 _ **Poppy**_

"Don't let the future make you fear!  
And ruin the happy present here!"

( talk )

"Oh my goodness!" Poppy ran up to a poster of the Reach for the Sky tv show," They're holding auditions for the next Angle of the Sky! And for the first time, They're allowing male contestants! Satin and Chenille need to know about this!"

Poppy ran into the nearest phone booth. She pushed in some numbers and held the phone to her ear. After a while she stuck half her body out to Branch.

"Have a quarter I can use?" Branch reached into his pocket and handed her a coin. Poppy grabbed the silver coin and shut the door. She dialed again and this time someone answered. From the outside, Branch couldn't hear a thing of what she was saying. All he can hear were muffled screams, most like from the twins on the phone. Poppy jumped in so much excitement that Branch swore she was going to tip over the booth. Finally, Poppy slammed the phone back and came barging out.

"We have to hurry!" Poppy pulled Branch across the park," Our friends are already there and we need to get across town fast!"

Did she just say, _Our_ friends? Was she seeing him as a part of her friends group? Poppy dragged Branch into a shop that had fast transportation like skateboards and skates.

"Welcome to my Critter Skitter shop! How may I help!" A man came out of nowhere," Poppy! Nice to see you again!"

"Hey Mr Brady, Just need to rent something out," Poppy tried to rush things.

"Where you going and I'll help you out," Mr Brady knew this girl very well. She always shopped here when she needed something fun to do.

"Across town to the Rainbow Studio," Poppy answered.

"Ah, Going to addition for the show are you?"

"Just going to show support for my friends,"

"Alright then, ASPEN!" He called out for one of the foster kids. The green haired boy ran in and by the looks of it, he worked at the Critter Skitter," Bring them the best!"

"Yes sir!" Aspen took Branch by the hand and pulled him to a room with other employees while Poppy went into another room with other employee's.

( Sing )

 _ **Aspen**_

"Dontcha let nobody  
Try to take you down  
'Cause you're with the best of happy town,"

( He was talking about Poppy. He strapped a helmet on him and placed knee and elbow pads on him. )

 _ **Employee girl**_

"Life has got adventures,  
For you to choose  
But you'll go a little faster  
In some roller shoes!"

( The girl gave him a pair of blue skates. )

 _ **Employee boy**_

"Once you stop re reading chapter one  
In your life  
Read number two!"

( the boy placed a sticker of an outline of a troll on his helmet. )

 _ **All 3 employee's**_

"Step on out  
Hear us shout  
Branch, that's your cue!"

( The three of them pushed Branch out. With the skates on, Branch couldn't stop until he fell into someone's arms. )

"Hey Branchy, hey Branchy  
Look at me!"

( Poppy pulled him up straight. She was wearing the same protection but pink and green. In her hand was a skateboard that said Critter Skitter and images of pink cupcakes and rainbows. )

"I'm the happiest girl ya ever did see  
Hey Branchy , hey Branchy  
Look at you!"

( Poppy spun him around so he can see himself in the mirror. He looked pretty good with blue skating gear. )

"Where is a guy  
That's half as super cool!?"  
Get on on on on my path now!"

( Poppy pulled Branch out of the store and waved goodbye. Branch was still having trouble with the skates. He watch as Poppy flipped her skateboard in mid air and landing perfect. If only he was good as her. )

"Say hello to the world so nice,  
Yes, don't you know the days are passing?!  
It's time your life has some spice!  
Hey Branchs coming to my world!"

( All around him, people started singing along with Poppy. People passing by in cars, street vendors, children, you name it. Everything just seemed so colorful and full of life, like Poppy's personality. Was the world really like this?)

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh Branch's coming to my world  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Go, Branchy go, go, go  
Welcome to my world!"

( at this point, the whole world was singing. Everything seemed to be going Poppy's way. Poppy skated closer to him and held his hands. She pushed her skateboard with her feet and skated faster pulling Branch behind her. )

" open the door,  
To the world that has more, It's so Grand,  
Branchy go, go, go,  
Oh Branchy, welcome to her world,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh Branchy, welcome to her world  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Go Branchy , go, go, go  
Oh Branchy, welcome to her world,"

( After what seemed like forever to Branch, They finally made it to their destination. Poppy hopped off her skate board but still pulled Branch behind her as they entered the building. Lucky for Branch, Poppy held his hand tight enough for him not to fall. They finally entered a room full of seats and people.

"Their they are!" Poppy pulled Branch to where her friends were. They were dancing to the song that was on stage. )

"Welcome to the show, sing a song  
And dance with us!"

( The Angels sang. Each Angle took a turn to show off their voice but Piper seemed a little impatient. She pushed herself to the front and sang out louder than the others. )

 _ **Angles**_

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Go Everyone, go, go, go!"

( end )

The room was filled with cheers and screams of joy.

"Alright alright, quiet down please," Piper tried to shush the crowd. Once everyone sat down on their seats, she cleared her throat," So as many of you know, the time has come for my friends and I to give up our crowns and title as Angle of the sky and make room for a new shining star."

The crowed cheered but no one cheered louder than Satin and Chenille.

"Auditions for the pageant are today from the end of the week and for the first time ever, we're accepting male contestants…"

"YES!" Guy Diamond shouted all of a sudden and jumped out of his seat. To avoid anything awkward, his friends pulled him back down.

"... Right…. So please join us today and remember, one vote for me is… well one vote for me!"

"May I say something," Tina tried to get in front of the camera but Piper pushed the black girl aside.

"Sorry, ran out of time," Piper walked off stage with the cast.

"Alright you heard the lady, line up and wait for your turn," A man said.

"Wish us luck!" Satin cheered as she and Chenille walked off.

"Wait for me!" Guy Diamond followed," This could be my moment to shine!"

One by one, the kids showed off their talents of singing, dancing, and anything unique. But before they can do anything, they are asked a series of questions to know them better. Everything seemed fine at first. Guy Diamond surely nailed his audition but no one can say the same for the twins.

"Next!" cried out one of the female judges, Mara, who happened to be Piper's mom.

"Hi! I'm Satin Jawo…"

"... And I'm Chenille Jawo."

"We're big fans of this show!" Satin squealed in excitement.

"How sweet…. Next!" The lady shouted.

"What?" The twins were confused.

"You heard me,"

"But you didn't even ask us any questions," Chenille claimed.

"Alright then, what's with the whole hip and shoulder thing?" Mara pointed out the parts where they were conjoined. The twins were taken back with shock by her question but quickly got over it. They were already use to these questions.

"We were born like this," Satin answered.

"We're conjoined twins," Chenille added in.

"Good to know, now please step aside for someone who isn't abnormal," Mara told them. The twins were really taken back now. Did she just tell them that they aren't normal.

"Ma'am, I know we look strange and all…" Satin refused to step off stage.

"... But if you just let us show you what we can do, you'll see so much more than our shape," Chenille finished.

"And what can you girls do with your…. Deformity,"

"We can sing we can dance and experts in fashion…." Satin listed but Mara interrupted her.

"Dance? From what I can see you two are in no condition for that," the twins were getting hurt by what she was saying. She was judging them from what she saw on the outside

"Now hold on!" Guy Diamond came back up on stage and marched straight up to the lady," Who are you to say that these girls aren't normal?"

Don't take this personal, what will the viewers think if they see people like them on tv?"

"That we're good at what we do?" Chenille answered in a questioning tone.

"I wish. We need teenagers who represents the world. Someone who little girls and boys can look up to. We don't need…. that. I mean it's already bad enough my daughter has to dance with colored people. The last thing we need is strange people on television," The twins couldn't believe what they were hearing. Was this lady not embarrassed by what she was saying?

"Now you listen here lady!" Guy Diamond was about to speak but knowing how he was, the twins pulled him back.

"It's ok Guy Diamond," Satin said.

"We should go," Chenille told him.

"I ain't going anywhere until I give this lady a piece of my mind!" The twins pulled Guy Dimond off the stage," these girls dreamed of being on this show since they were 6! I even let Chenille dye my hair pink once so she can practice her act!"

"Come on, let's go," Satin motioned for Poppy and Branch to follow them. The group of friends left the studio with a furious Guy Diamond.

 _ **At the twins house**_

"Who does she think she is!?" Guy Diamond was complaining for the last 20 minutes.

"Please, you should know by now that we're use to it. Kids use to call us names remember?" Chenille tried to call him down.

" _Kids!_ Not full grown adults. _Strange people_ ," Guy Diamond scoffed at what the lady said about them," There's nothing strange about you two! Conjoined twins are more common than you think!"

"Actually, conjoined twins are extremely rare. They occur once in every 200,000 births and that includes the stillborns and the one third that dies after 24 hours," Branch wasn't much help here.

" I don't think that's what they wanted to hear," Poppy couldn't believe it. One moment she was happily skateing in the streets and the next she was witnessing her friends get criticized. So much for showing Branch her world.

"I never want to hear another word about that show again," Satin was clearly upset.

"agree," Chenille added. The group of friends walked up to the front door and unlocked it. The twins were the first to enter the dark room. They flipped on the lights only to be greeted by streamers and balloons thrown at them.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" the rest of the snack pack shouted. They had a banner that spelled out Reach for the Sky. They all blew their noise makers and threw confetti everywhere to celebrate the twins accomplishment. This however, made the girls eyes start to water in sadness.

"Do you like it!?" Biggie asked as he hugged his dog tightly.

"It was all my idea!" Smidge proudly admitted.

"We worked all day on it!" Suki came out of the kitchen with Cooper. They were rolling out a cake for them.

"Yea, Hope you like red velvet. My mom's recipe," Cooper placed the cake on the coffee table. The twins were completely speechless. Their tears were starting to become visible.

"Awe, they're crying tears of happiness!" Biggie was unaware of what the girls were feeling. Before they knew it, the girls started crying loudly and they were not happy sounds. The twins ran across the room and upstairs to their room leaving the party the snack pack made for them.

"Was it something we said?" Smidge asked to no one in particular.

###

 **Bold button why won't you work! I need to find a way around this glitch. Hope you enjoyed this. The song has the rhythm to " Welcome to the 60s" from Hairspray. I was actually going to skip the musical number here but decided it should stay. Just to give Branch a taste of what Poppy's world is like. I feel kinda weird leaving the " Branchy " part in. I needed to make his name fit the mama part. Oh well. Hope you like it and see you next time.**


	10. Worst day ever

**I'm here! I was originally going to update on the 30 of last month but hey, life. At the end of this chapter you're going to see just how bad foster homes can be. And if things seem exaggerated, it's mainly because I'm imagining this as if it was a broadway show and as we know, broadway likes to exaggerate their situations and characters. Yea I'm a theater geek.**

 **TDICELIBRITY14 - Yea it's even sadder when you think about how real people with deformities have to live. Some of them have to deal with critical comments and stares.**

 **NerdAlert8910 - Yes I really do love Hairspray. It's the first play I ever saw on stage.**

 **Minecraft dude 1 - Sad to know there's people like her in real life. And thanks.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - That isn't going to be the last time you see something like that. It's meant as a metaphor to show how Poppy sees the bright side of things and the fun side of the world while Branch is more of a reality and logical guy.**

 **Bacon - You know I'm glad people like you are having this reaction. Just wait till I reveal who this lady is. Only a true trolls fan will figure it out the moment I reveal it.**

 **Guest - here it is!**

 **On with the story!**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. The sun was shining, the sky was clear and blue as can be and all the students were happily adding their finishing touches to their floats at school for the parade.

"These are the floats for the famous anniversary parade?" Branch was walking across the schools street with Poppy, watching all the students finishing up their floats.

"Yep, every float is different and unique in their own way," Poppy skipped her way passed the floats," we do everything we can to bring our imagination to life. That's the whole point of this. Showing how our school is one of the best….. Omph!"

In the middle of her sentience Poppy bumped into someone and fell back onto the floor.

"You alright?" Branch reached out his hand for her to take.

"Yea," Poppy accepted his hand and he helped her up.

"Can't you see where you're skipping little girl!?" a deep and harsh voice called to her. Poppy turned to face the stranger so she can apologize but before she can, she was forcefully pushed into Branches arms.

"Hey, what are you all doing here?!" Poppy heard Branch say with anger. When she stood up straight and dusted herself, she was finally able to see who pushed her. Of course, it was the last person she wanted to see.

"What does it look to you!?" Gristle pulled onto the orange vest that he was wearing," thanks to you trolls we got stuck doing community service for 3 months!"

"It's not our fault that you have anger issues," Branch talked back to him with a strong and firm tone.

"I'm not the one with the issues boy!" Gristle pushed Branch further away from him," You think that just because we're bergens you trolls can walk all over us like that, well enjoy it when you can! One day the bergens will be land on top.

"Yea you tell him!" His friends behind him cheered him on. Branch clutched his fist trying to hold in his temper. These bergens killed his grandmother and Poppy's mother and they act like their the victims. Poppy was well aware of his flaming emotions developing. She placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him to the floats.

"Yea that's right! Hide behind your school!" Gristle kept taunting them. Branch pulled away from Poppy and walked towards them but Poppy jogged back up to him and pulled him away.

"Just let it go Branch," Poppy tried to tell him. She held onto his arm tightly and pulled him towards the floats. For a split second, she felt something familiar. Pulling onto his arm like this gave her a feeling of a little kid dragging a parent or older sibling into a candy store or toy factory. Or maybe even a little girl pulling onto a friend as they played outside in rain or shine.

"So…. Where are your friends floats?" Branch asked her trying to forget the bergens. As his answer, Poppy kept pulling him across the street and to the front of the line. There all her friends were happily humming and finishing their floats.

"Whoa," Branch was amazed by all their creativity. Suki was working on her float with some of the foster kids. Hers had a green and grassy like texture on the floor and was decorated with flowers of all colors. In the middle was a full grown tree that had many color full ornaments and artificial insects on it.

"You like it?" Suki noticed the two looking at her float.

"It's really pretty," Poppy complemented her float.

"Thanks," from a box, she took out jars of what seemed like different types of animals and insects," Just need to add the finishing touches to my soundtrack and I'm all set."

"You really do make remixes if bug sounds?" Branch was stun.

"Yea, what? Did you think that Cooper was lying when he said I was going to preview my new remix of bugs and insects?" Suki jokingly asked him.

"You were all singing a musical number, how was I supposed to take it seriously?" Branch asked somewhat annoyed and crossed his arms.

"We take our musical numbers very seriously," Suki hooked up some of her equipment and started testing out her turn tables," and I mean _very_ seriously _."_

"If that's so then where are the others?" As if on cue, Branch heard a yell from above.

"Branch! Poppy! Hello," everyone looked up to see Biggie on a hot air balloon with a camera in his arms. He picked up a golden retriever and made him wave his paw," Say hi Mr Dinkles!"

The yellow puppy let out a very squeaky like bark that seemed to belong in a squeaky toy. Poppy waved back enthusiastically.

"Come on, You need to take a look at Smidge's float!" Poppy pulled Branch off the float. Suki smiled at how eager Poppy was to show Branch all the floats. What she wasn't aware was that a familiar goth like girl was on the sidewalk studying her float. Midnight watched at how Suki was setting up her float then back down at the drawings she had of the float. The drawing revealed where the engine was located and how it moved.

"If I could only find a way to destroy this thing without being caught, then she would feel the humiliation I felt when I was taken away!" Midnight mumbled to herself in annoyance. She looked around the street trying to see what she could do.

"Trash collecting, We actually have to pick up dirty trash these trolls spill!" Gwen nearly shouted as she forcefully placed trash into her trash bag.

"Ew, Why do we have to do this?" Sally was disgusted by everything she had to pick up.

"Just deal with it!" Gristle poured his bag of trash into the trash can," We'll find a way to get them back sooner or later."

"Why not now?" Midnight took this an opportunity. All the bergen kids turned around to face the girl.

"and who was talking to you?" Gristle was annoyed that she was listening in on their conversation. Midnight rolled her eyes at the boys obnoxious behavior.

"I just wanted to tell you that this parade is everything to the school, and it would be a great shame if anything were to go bad," Midnight examined her fingers as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"What are you saying?" Gristle was getting intrigued. Midnight gave him a side smile before handing him the papers.

"These are the drawings of that insect float over there," Midnight pointed out while Gristle studied the drawing," There like blueprints so you know exactly how it's built."

"So you want us to sabotage the float and ruin the parade?" Gristle tried to clear up.

"You catch up fast," Midnight smirked.

"How did you even get these?" Gristle was being skeptical about this plan. Midnight showed immediate animosity. She snatched the drawings from his hands and started to walk away

"You know if you're not up for the challenge then I'll just have to find some other brave group of kids to do the deed."

As they watched her leave, Gristles friends nudged and gave him disapproving looks. Feeling somewhat left out, Gristle made up his mind.

"No wait," Gristle ran up to her. Midnight crossed her arms and waited for what he had to say," We can do it, right?"

His friends gave him approving looks.

"Alright," Midnight pushed the papers onto his chest," Don't fail."

Gristle nodded yes as he watched her leave. The smile on Gristles face soon faded away into worry.

Poppy was leading Branch to a blue float. This one had a gym theme to it. Weights decorated the entire thing.

"Come on!" Smidge was yelling at Fuzzbert who was doing pushups on a mat. More like trembling than push ups," Be a man! Your barely at number two!"

"Don't be so harsh on him," Poppy hopped onto her float with Branch.

"Nah it's alright, he can't even hear me. Born deaf remember," Smidge reminded her. Poor Fuzzbert gave out and collapsed onto the blue mat. He tiredly rolled over onto his back and looked up at Smidge.

"I… I don't think I can do any ore…" Fuzzbert tried to speak. His voice was very slow and shaky. Not to mention some of his pronouncing was off.

" _More,_ you mean to say more. You're missing the m," Smidge tried to tell him with her voice and hands," He's been learning how to speak ever since he was little boy now."

"I'm…. Getting better at it," Fuzzberts sentience came out very low and muffled.

"Have you guys checked out the cake float yet?!" Smidge pointed to the front of the line. The two turned around to see and there it was. Cooper, and his family were placing big layers of bread on top of each other to form a cake. The family took out buckets of frosting and started to cover the vanilla flavored bread with frosting.

"That thing is as big as my room," Branch's mouth hung open in surprise for he was astonished by the size of the cake.

"That's our Cooper, he was always more different than the rest of us. Makes me proud that I have such great friends," Poppy jumped off the float and headed to help with the decorating of the cake.

"Wait up!" Smidge and Fuzzbert jumped off as well since they wanted to help. Branch had no other choice than to follow them. With them, the friends were having fun decorating the cake. Flowers on the edges, tying a ribbon around each layer, adding a set of stairs on top of each layer so they can go up, these Emerald School kids clearly take creativity very far.

"Hey Fuzzbert! Heads up!" Sushi threw a bucket of flowers towards Fuzzbert. Not being able to hear he had no idea what was coming at him.

"Look out!" Smidge pushed him aside and caught the bucket.

"thank you," Fuzzbert tried to thank her with his voice and hands.

"Not a problem," Smidge told and signed to him. She didn't even bother correcting him on his speech this time. When Fuzzbert started frosting the cake again, Branch took this as an opportunity to talk to him.

"Say Fuzzbert," Branch tapped his shoulder to get his attention," Can I ask something kinda personal?"

Fuzzbert moved his hands around to tell him yes.

"No offence or anything but why are you trying to learn how to speak? Isn't it kinda unfair. It's like teaching a blind person to walk around without a dog or cane," Branch tried to ask him. He hoped that Fuzzbert can read his lips through all that hair. The boy stayed still as if he was trying to process everything he just said. After a moment of silence, Fuzzbert started signing with his hands and tried to talk.

"Sorry I took awhile, Reading lips is sometimes a challenge. As for your question, Years back my dad thought it would be best if I started learning how to speak because he wanted me to get the best of both worlds," Fuzzbert tried to explain.

"And how are you feeling about this?" Branch asked another question.

"Honestly, Scared," Fuzzbert signed and told him," I still have trouble communicating. Mom wanted me to embrace the deaf culture so my family and I had to learn ASL."

"At least you have parents that care about you," Branch thought back about his family. They were a very caring family. His grandmother being the most caring. He remembered how he would always play games and sing with them. If only they didn't have to go out the way they did.

"I was a lucky son indeed," Fuzzbert continued," but I agreed with my dad to improve on my speech so I can communicate better with my family and hearing people."

Branches only response back was a nod and continued with his part of decorating. A float not too far from the cake was a fashion themed float covered with glitter and fabric.

"Ok, how about I model this one first?" Guy Diamond came out of a changing wearing a black jacket decorated with orange sparkles on the inside.

"If you want," Chenille sighed. Just like her sister, she was sitting down with her back hunched over and shoulders sinking down. The girls had long faces and a very quiet and depressing tone. Feeling tired of this, Guy Diamond decided to speak up.

"You girls can't keep acting like this," Guy Diamond kneeled down to look at them in their level," So a judgemental old lady rejected you from the tv show, Who on earth would even want to work for that lady?"

"You just don't understand," Satin hid her face in her hand.

"We wanted to be on the show so people can see how different we are yet still the same," Chenille explained to him.

"But what do we get, The same treatment we've been getting since the day we were born!" Satin cried out.

"Rejection, just like when we were kids," Chenille reminded herself of what it was like to be a kid and a conjoined twin. As little kids, their school mates will always ask an endless amount of questions that they themselves couldn't answer. Name calling and rejection was also no stranger to them. Freak shows, mutants, monsters, you name it. It's times like these when the twins wish they were created normal. At Coopers float, Branch and Poppy placed their attention to the sad looking twins.

"I still can't believe how mean they were to Satin and Chenille. They deserve better than that," Poppy shook her head in disappointment.

"They'll get over it soon," Branch comment as he continued to frost.

"Maybe but definitely not soon. This was their long life dream and that lady just kicked them out like nothing!" Poppy raised her voice.

"For someone who got over their mother's death you're making a big deal out of this," Branch jumped onto the first layer and decorated it.

"Who ever said I was over my mother's death?" Poppy sounded somewhat offended.

"Yesterday you were singing about how I should get over my past," Branch reminded her about her bizarre number yesterday.

"What I wanted to say was that you need to see things differently," Poppy hopped onto the layer he was on," See the world as something positive, you know, finding happiness."

"I don't do happy, you may have no problem moving on but my life is something completely different," Branch turned around to face her. He spoke with a strong and firm voice," I had to grow up without my parents and grandparents. I would've been completely alone if it wasn't for Miss Green."

 _ **With the bergens**_

The group of bergens sneaked their way behind the insect float. Gristle checked the drawings on the paper and looked back at the float. He ran his hands across all the green streamers and fake flowers searching for something.

"The engine of this should be around….." Gristle finally pulled away some streamers to reveal a small door,"... Here!"

As the bergens cheered, Gristle started to have second thoughts.

"Should we really do this, I mean this parade means everything to them and…"

"Who cares! now move!" Gwen pushed him aside and opened it to reveal many gears and wires. They were definitely not expecting that.

"This may take a while," Gristle comment and scratched his head.

 _ **Back with Poppy and Branch**_

"Branch, I know it must be hard for you to cope with everything that ever happened to you, but you can't keep looking at the world as something bad," Poppy tried to convince him," I was always told to be positive, see things from other people's point of view, see the world as something grand."

"Yea well I can't wait to see the look on your face when you realize the world isn't all cupcakes and rainbows, cause it isn't," With that last sentence, Branch turned away and continued with the work," Bad things happen and there's _nothing_ you can do about it."

This shut Poppy right up. She could feel the words sink into her like sharp blades. She didn't understand it now but his words seemed to have a big impact on her.

"Hey I know it's not all cupcakes and rainbows," She tried to get his attention but Branch kept his back towards her. She kept talking either way," But I rather go through life _thinking_ that it mostly is instead of being like you."

Branch just scoffed at her sentience.

"Easy for you to say, you and your friends have a happy lives,"

 _ **With the bergens**_

"Dude, you just destroyed like half the inside," Shade comment at how Gwen was yanking out wires and banging the metal.

"Shut up," Gwen stopped and dusted off her hands," We may not have gone to the engine but this should be enough damage to ruin everything."

"What's gonna happen when they turn this on?" Gristle wondered. As if on cue, they heard the engine start.

"I found the driver seat!" Benny screamed out from the front. The inside of the float was starting to throw around blue and red sparks.

"Oh no," Gristle felt his stomach sink.

 _ **With Poppy and Branch**_

"And what makes you say that?" Poppy placed her hands on her hips.

"For starters, You're the daughter of the proud owner of the most wonderful school on earth, Cooper has a very big and happy family unlike me, Suki has a place to call home with her foster family, and Fuzzbert has friends and family whom he can communicate with it," Branch listed all the good things she and her friends have.

"But that doesn't mean our lives are perfect," Poppy said in a much calmer tone.

 _ **With the bergens**_

"Turn it off!" Gristle shouted at Benny. The sparks were starting to fly out and fly everywhere.

"What!?" Benny held his hand over his ear.

"Turn it off!" Gristle shouted even louder.

"Turn it up? Ok!" Benny stepped on the gas pedal all the way only to make the float crash hard onto Smidge's float. The sudden movement made Suki fall to the floor of her float.

"What's going on!?" Suki stood up and walked to the Horner of her float.

"No you idiot! Back it up!" Gristle tried to tell him.

"What are you doing!?" Suki yelled at the bergens. Gristle jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Uh… nothing?" Gristle nervously laughed. The float made as sudden move backwards and crashed on the float behind them," Ah! No! Don't drive!"

"Go, Do drive? Whatever you say!" Benny went forward again. This time the sparks jumped out and caught on the streamers making a small fire. The flames started to spread across the float.

"On come on," Gristle mentally slapped himself.

 _ **With Poppy and Branch**_

"Look, every Sunday Suki and her foster siblings do housework and my friends and me…"

"Friends and I," Branch corrected her again.

"Whatever, we go help her. If you come with us then you'll see just how _happy_ our lives are, and maybe even start being a little bit happier about your life."

"Sorry, I have better things to do with my afternoon," Branch picked up his bucket and walked to the other side of the cake. Poppy stood their in disappointment and anger.

"Poor Poppy," Creek jumped onto the layer she was on. His voice instantly caught Branches attention," Cheer out his negativity, it's toxic, folks like him just aren't meant to be happy."

"I guess," Poppy shrugged.

"You guessed right," Creek gave her a wink before touching her nose," Boop."

Poppy let out a loving giggled. That was it. Branch could already feel his anger going up even higher.

"You know what!" Branch came back and placed himself between the two," I'll gladly help out,"

"Why the sudden change in mood?" Poppy asked. Branch looked away from her and back at Creek. The neon hair boy noticed his glare. Creek looked behind him to make sure he was looking at him.

"Just a change of heart," He answered.

"Good for you, right Creek?" Poppy looked at her crush. Creek had his attention on Branch but broke it.

"Hmm? Oh yea, Suki will appreciate the extra help," Creek payed back attention to how Branch acted when he talked to her," well I'm sure I'm needed somewhere else, so see you around."

Creek walked passed Poppy and touched her shoulder. He laid his eyes back on Branch who didn't seem too happy with him touching her. That was all he needed to see. He walked passed Branch and got a little too close to him.

"Good luck," Creek quickly whispered before leaving an even more annoyed Branch. Poppy opened her mouth to say something but the float suddenly moved forward making Poppy and Branch fall. Benny kept moving the float back and forth making the other floats crash into each other.

"FIRE!" The twins and Guy Diamond jumped off their float when they saw the fire reached their float. Branch got up first and helped Poppy up.

"You alright?" He asked her. Poppy nodded yes but she then noticed something.

"Why are we moving?" The two looked around. The float was still in one place but they can feel something different. The floats kept crashing so hard that they didn't even notice that the cake was titling.

"The cake!" Branch noticed it fast. Before Poppy can respond, she felt Branch pull her hand and off the cake just in time. The cake tilted all the way until it came crashing down onto the ground. The bread and frosting splattered everywhere and smothered the two in vanilla goodness. Poppy wiped the frosting from her big pink eyes and looked at Branch.

"Thanks," was all she can say at this point. Students ran away screaming and saving anything they can from the flames and falling pieces of their floats.

"This isn't going to end well," Poppy comment as she watched the line of fire spread even more. She felt a flood of disappointment fall all over her. She sighed and squeezed her fists to hold in the sadness. That's where she felt something between her palm and fingers. She looked down at her right hand to see she was still holding onto Branches hand. She felt a faint blush glow across her cheeks. With just this moment, Poppy felt that strange feeling again. Something was really familiar about this. Even though it felt rather nice to hold his hand, she tried to move her hand away but Branch held onto it tighter. It was almost like he wanted to make sure she didn't run away from him and find trouble somewhere. Without knowing it, that's exactly what he was feeling. As little kids, Branch would always be around Poppy to make sure she didn't go anywhere dangerous. He would always hold her hands so she couldn't run away from him and find trouble. Knowing she wasn't going anywhere, Poppy let herself relax and enjoy the warm and comforting feeling she got from him. She could really use it right now considering all the destruction that was happening. At a safe distance, Midnight watched as the whole parade burned to the ground and the bergens suffering to stop their brainless friend from driving.

"This is going better than I thought," She gave a small but spine chilling smile. She felt joy to see so many kids in distress.

 _ **In the schools office**_

The snack pack and the group of bergens were patiently waiting inside the office. The bergens and the trolls glanced at each other with looks that just screamed hatred and loathing.

"Hmp, Trolls!" the bergens spat out their names like it was something rotten.

"Bergens!" the trolls mimicked their tone.

"Goody two - shoes!" The bergens talked back.

"Airheads!" The snack pack said in unision.

"Scumbags!" The bergens shouted back.

"Barf bags!" as they kept throwing insults back and forth, Branch couldn't help but wonder on how are they coming up with the exact same insults at the exact same time.

"Uncreative noids!" The snack gasped in horror from this name call. The bergens smirked and laughed in victory but their celebration was cut short by Cooper.

"You cake tipping, coffee kicking, puppy spitting, mother sucking, son of a motherless donkey haters!" Cooper walked up to them and shut them right up. The bergens were wide eyes just like the trolls. He may be the friendliest boy you'll meet but boy does he have a pocket full of insults.

"You take that back!" Gristle growled at him after he shook off the shock.

"Make me!" Cooper challenged him.

 _ **Outside the office**_

"I'm very glad you came around Mr Gristle," an old man in a suite was walking to the office with another man.

"Yes well we can't keep having these students at each other's throats now can we Mr Peppy?" Mr Gristle comment.

"No offence but it's usually your son who causes these violent fights with my daughter," Peppy tried to explain to him.

"I'm very aware of that but don't over exaggerate," Mr Gristle gave a soft laugh as they arrived to the door," How violent can my students get?"

At that moment Peppy opened the door with the students and was greeted with screaming and crashing noises.

"This will teach you!" Gristle was dragging Poppy on the floor by the legs. Poppy had a grip on a chair that wasn't much use. Gristle only dragged that as well.

"Can we _please_ for this one moment have peace!?" Creek screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up hippy!" Gwen knocked him over with a text book. Branch was running around the office trying not to get caught by Hamilton.

"Awe, Don't be a scaredy…." Right when he was going to finish, Branch pushed a chair, legs first, against him and knocked him over. He was later knocked over by Sally who was dragging Suki across the floor.

"I _DARE_ you to fill my hair with cotton candy again!" Sally picked her up and threw her against the wall. Before she can do anything else to hurt her, Smidge came to her rescue and tackled the girl to the ground. Peppy had seen enough. He took out a whistle and filled the room with it's ear piercing sound. Everyone froze in the positions they were in. They all went back to their groups and straighten up their figure.

"They started it!" They pointed at each other. Peppys response was slamming the papers in his hands o to the table.

"And I'm gonna finish it!" Peppy sat down and was about to take something out of the pile but the shaking table was a distraction. He looked under the table and spied a trembling Biggie and Mr Dinkles with nothing but a stapler to defend themselves," Biggie."

Peppy said his name to get his attention. Biggie opened one eye and saw him.

"Oh, sorry Mr Peppy," Biggie crawled out and joined his friends. Peppy cleared his throat to talk.

"As we all….." Only a few words in and the students started rambling on about the other side," Silence… As I was saying, we all know Mr Gristle, principle of the bergen town High School."

The pack waved at him.

"We have come to a conclusion on how to end this feud once and for all," Peppy took out a contract and showed it to them," This here states that by the principles choice we will be exchanging a grouping of students to another location for education for a limited time starting this monday."

The two groups of students stared blankly at him. Branch rolled his eyes deciding he had to explain.

"He's switching some students from this school to the bergen school," the room filled with gasps of horror. After a split second if silence, the room was filled back up with shouts.

"ARE YOU A MAD MAN!" Poppy rammed herself against the desk. Peppy looked down at her with a disapproving look. Poppy realized her mistake and cleared her throat," Sorry, but dad…"

"Maybe I should take my students back," Mr Gristle whispered to Peppy. With a nod Peppy watched as all the bergen students yelled and left.

"Trolls?! At _MY_ school!" Sally was being a drama queen," This is wrong! So wrong!"

" This is all a dream, just a dream," Gristle whispered to himself. Once every bergen was out, Peppy faced his students again.

"I'm very sorry it had to come to this," Peppy tried to talk.

"Bergen Town High School!?" Satin shouted.

"We're dead, so very dead," Cooper comment in distress.

"Dad, how could you?!" Poppy told him.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but it's about time you and your friends learned to love and respect your enemies. Otherwise we'll only have disasters like today," Peppy tried to explain.

"But the parade….."

"Will be put on hold," Peppy interrupted her. Poppy looked down in great disappointment. Her father sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder," I know what happened to your mother is unforgivable, which is why I'm afraid if this keeps going on then the same thing may happen to you. It'll only be for a week."

"But what are we supposed to do?" Poppy asked still in disbelief.

"Get to know them better and see things through their point of view. Understand why they are the way they are," Peppy explained to her in his usual calming tone. Poppy looked up at him then back down. This wasn't going to end well.

 _ **On the streets**_

The group of friends were walking together towards Suki's foster home.

"What a day," Poppy told to no one particular.

"Tell me about it, first the fire," Guy Diamond started.

"The cake crashing," Cooper remembered about his work being destroyed.

"Transferred to Bergen Town High School," Branch growled underneath his breath. Out of all of them, he hated those bergens the most. They made it to Suki's foster home.

"And now I have to deal with today's torture cleaning," Suki was exhausted at just the thought of today's work. She opened the door and entered with her friends. To her surprise, everything was calm and no one seemed to be crying.

"Not much torture cleaning going on here," Branch rolled his eyes towards Poppy. The girl only shrugged out of confusion. They walked into the living room where all 22 children were watching tv.

"T.v? On Sunday afternoon?" Suki was now even more confused. She made her way to Bridget," Hey Bridg, what's going on?"

"Shh," Bridget shushed her and pulled her onto the couch," The social worker is here."

"Oh,"Suki looked back at her friends," Sit down."

To Branches confusion, everyone sat down.

"What's going on!?" Branch asked out loud.

"Shhhhh!" the whole room shushed him.

"You'll get us in trouble!" Harper half yelled.

"Well from what I can see, everything seems to be in working order," A man in a suite walked to the door with Chef," I gotta say Ms Chef, You are one super foster mother to take care of so many children and still keep this place tighty."

"Yes, Taking care of my little angles is what I _live_ for," Chef acted like a loving mother.

"Good day to you and your family," The social worker left.

"And to you too," Chef waved good bye to him and watched him leave on his car. Her sweet smile was soon overthrown by a frown and a slam on the door," Don't think I didn't hear it! Who was the loud mouth here?!"

Without hesitation, everyone pointed at Branch.

"New friend huh Suki?" Chef glared at her.

"He's new to the school Ms Chef, he…"

"I couldn't care less," Chef waved her hand like she was shooing away Suki's words," Just make sure he doesn't ruin anything or else you'll never breathe air again!"

"Yes Chef," Suki sounded like she was swallowing her fear. Chef looked all around the room of orphans before shouting.

"What are you stupid kids looking at!? If you want to look at something you can look at the stars above, while being chained to the chimney overnight!" with this threat, all the children headed to do their chores. Poppy took Branch by the hand and pulled him to the kitchen where the children started cleaning in bizarre ways.

"Another dark cold day for us," Harper sighed as she was stuffed into the air vent with a duster.

"Another dark cold day for us," Cybil was on a stack of chairs so she can sweep the ceiling. Some kids pushed the counter aside revealing a door at the bottom. They entered and came out with broken supplies to clean with.

"Días oscuros y fríos,"Valentina handed Branch a dirty looking sponge.

"Dunkle kalte tage," Adal saluted him as he handed him a broken broom. All the kids started to band onto tables, scrub in a rhythm and make music with whatever they had.

( Sing **bold for actions** )

 _ **Suki**_

"Our dark cold days don't end,"

 _ **Foster kids**_

"Our dark cold days don't end,"

 _ **Suki**_

"If singing!"

 _ **Foster kids**_

"We get taped"

 **Adal taped Mimi's mouth shut. Suki ran upstairs to clean as she sang the next lines.**

 _ **Suki**_

"If dancing,"

 _ **Foster kids**_

"We get scraped,

Our dark cold days,"

 **One of the foster kids slipped and fell down the stairs with a bucket.**

"Got no time to go play,  
Our dark cold days,

we say,"

 **Suki jumped on the railing and slid down to the kids that were scrubbing the floor.**

 _ **Suki**_

"Miss behave?"

 _ **Foster kids**_

"Zero food!"

 _ **Suki**_

"Talking back?"

 _ **Foster kids**_

"Punish rooms!"  
"Our dark cold days!"

 **All the kids ran to the kitchen where the snack pack was cleaning but the foster kids took the old cleaning supplies and cleaned even faster by jumping on tables to reach the ceiling. Half the foster kids were throwing dishes around like a circus act and putting them away. Mandy collapsed on a chair to relax.**

 _ **Mandy**_

"Why do I have to live in fear?"

 _ **Harper**_

"Why do I cry when no one even hears?"

 **Harper showed up from above. She was still in the air vents dusting everything. She went back in and continued.**

 _ **Cybil**_

"Every day, we work inside the dark,"

 **Harper hopped out for fresh air and looked out the window to see Cooper's little cousins having fun on a backyard playground.**

 _ **Harper**_

And kids go running to the parks,"

 **She crawled back in.**

 _ **Moxie**_

"We work when we should be sleeping,"

 **Moxie laid down on the coach but the kids picked it up and slid her off.**

 _ **Foster kids**_

"And sleep when we start to weep!"

 **Branch and Poppy went down to the basement to get more supplies.**

 _ **Poppy**_

"No one sees that they are hurting,"

 _ **Suki**_

"Hide the hits and slaps that she gives,"

 **In the basement, Suki wiped off some makeup on her cheek to reveal a bruise that she got from Chef slapping her. Branch had to admit, this is far worse than living in the orphanage he was in. Once they got more supplies, they were pushed out by the foster kids. Outside on the patio, some kids were scrubbing and sweeping the cement floor.**

 _ **Foster kids**_

"Sweep it till you drop,

Never ever stop,  
Scrub it till you bleed,  
Clean so we will feed,"

 **A loud bell was then heard.**

 **Someone get Marty out of punish room 5!" Chef shouted from a speaker she had installed across the house. Suki pushed a bookshelf to reveal another door with the words " smoke room "**

 _ **Suki**_

"Christmas we never do,"

 **She opened the door and a bunch of smoke came out. Marty walked out and looked at Suki.**

 _ **Marty**_

"Christmas, what's that?  
That's new."

 **He fainted into some foster kids arms who carried him away.**

 _ **Foster kids**_

"Doesn't think of us a bit.  
Cause we're just foster kids!

Our dark cold days,"

 **As some kids marched up the stairs, Mimi saw Adal laying down on the stairs clearly exhausted from today's work.**

 _ **Talk Mimi**_

"Get up get up!

Stay strong for we must make this place shine or else we get sent to one of the 13 punishment rooms!"

 **She helped him up the stairs. As the kids worked, Chef kept screaming at them with the speakers and watched them with cameras.**

 _ **Foster kids**_

Dusting the vents from within

 _ **Chef**_

Faster!

 _ **Foster kids**_

Stap us with a safety pin

 _ **Chef**_

Scrub harder!

 _ **Foster kids**_

Hit us with painful wips

 _ **Chef**_

Don't complain

 _ **Karma**_

Why are you so bossy

 _ **(Scratch music, talk )**_

"What did you say!?" Chef sounded angry. Karma slapped her hand over her mouth. She was in bigtime trouble now," Punish room…. Number 11…. NOW!"

"Sorry Karma," Rudy and Aspen picked her up and took her away into a door behind the fridge.

"is it too late to say sorry!?" Karma was stuffed into a cold room with spikes.

"Do the garden you rotten orphans!" Chef shouted at them.

"How is that even legal?!" Branch couldn't believe what he just witness.

"Chef has her ways," Suki passed him a broom and pushed him outside with the others.

 **( sing )**

 _ **Foster kids**_

"Our dark cold days don't end,"

Our dark cold days don't end,"

 **Branch looked around to see the kids doing some kind of balancing act as they cut the bushes into shapes.**

"Doesn't think of us a bit,  
Cause we're just foster kids,"

 **Some kids climbed onto the outside of the house so they can clean the windows. So they wouldn't fall they had ropes tied around them and kids on the roof supporting their weight.**

"Our dark cold days

Our dark cold days

Our dark cold days

Our… dark… Cold…. days!"

"SHUT UP!"

 **End**

Chef ended the music. The kids all stopped singing and went back to work.

"How has no one called the police yet?" Branch whispered to Poppy.

"Chef is a lot more clever than she looks," Poppy told him.

 _ **Back inside**_

Harper came back out of the air vent.

"Done!" She cheered into an empty room. Her smile went away as she looked around," Hello?"

 **DONE! Now I can sleep and upload in the morning! As always I wrote the lyrics to the rhythm of " Hard Knock Life " from the Annie 1982 film version. And if you think I made Chef cruel, read some news and stories on foster abuse. They are 100 times worse. I read one where an older sibling threw his foster brother into a pool while he was inside a plastic container. I really hope I misread that one. Another disturbing one was a man tieing up his foster son to a dog house with no clothes for having a black friend. Very sad things to read about but life is full of things isn't it? See you next time.**


	11. Hello

" **Do you remember? The 21st night of September? Love was changing the minds of pretenders, While chasing the clouds away!" "September" by Earth, Wind & Fire. Happy September my fellow readers! Hope you are having a nice day. Not me! Where I am, I need to deal with heat up to 113 degrees! So the point of this chapter is for Branch to realize that the snack packs life isn't what he thought it was. That even the happiest people can have problems.**

 **TDICELEBRITY14 - The transfer is a crucial part of the story. You'll see that in the next chapter. Ane that "Knock Hard Life" song was suppose to be in this chapter but I had to cut this chapter short and moved that part to the last chapter. Glad you like it.**

 **Atomochi - Glad to hear that I can make people laugh with my silly stories. And I use Google translater when I write in another language so even if you did speak Chinese you might not understand. Google translator isn't exact. And I know many other people who are also dead inside.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - Next chapter you'll see what life is like in Bergen town. I also looked up Fraggles and your right. They do have similarities . Chef isn't suppose to be likeable. She never was and I have no idea about her real name. I'm just going with what the movie gave us. The film has very strange names like Branch, Biggie, Fuzzbert. Theyre all items or an adjective. The only real names in the film are Cooper, Suki and Bridget. But that is a good question. And you kinda right about Creek. He is nicer than usual but he still wants Poppy.**

 **Minecraft dude 1 - I dearly hope you and your friends didn't end up in bad homes like many others.**

 **TheSnackPack - lol, don't we all? We'll see him again soon.**

 **Bacon - It's always the innocent ones that have the darkest side. That's what I've been told. And about that " Mulan " comment, I think is was because my little sister was watching clips of the film on my computer. I never noticed until now. That happen at times. I listen to something and end up typing it. Just by this chapter can you guess what my sister was watching while I was typing this chapter. Don't know if it's obvious.**

 **Alright. ON WITH... oh what ever**

The sun was setting and the foster children were still working. Inside the kitchen, Cooper was sweeping the floor with an old broken broom.

"7 o clock in 5 minutes! All guest scram!" Chef shouted from the speakers. Hearing this, Cooper walked up to Suki who was washing dishes.

"Hey, you and the kids still coming over for the dinner?"

"And eat actual food? Yea," Suki cheered. For years, Suki and the foster kids would sneak out of the house and go to Cooper's house for dinner. It wasn't easy but it was worth it. Cooper went into the living room and rounded up his friend's.

"Come on guys. My family is having a get together tonight."

"Ooo, fun," Poppy cheered as she gathered her stuff.

"Your family won't mind us there?" Branch picked up his things and happily put all the cleaning supplies away.

"Nah, in a big family like mine, a few more guest isn't much,"

"Seven o clock! Get out or I'll make you!" Chef announced. Everyone got their bags and left the house. Cooper led the group to his house.

"You live right next to Suki?" Branch asked as they entered.

"Yea, we've been neighbors since we were 6," Cooper answered. Inside, everyone was running around with food in their hands. Cooper led his friends to the back yard. They ran past the family and headed to the gate. They all ducked down and slowly looked over the fence. Through the windows, they could see the foster kids running up stairs to their rooms. Cooper opened his backpack and took out a walkie talkie.

" Is everyone ready, over,"

"In a few. Principle Gristle is down stairs with his son right now, we can't make too much noise," Suki's voice came from the walkie talkie.

"Gristle?" Branch repeated the last name he wanted to hear.

"Chef works as the cafeteria lady in Bergen Town High School. She invited him to dinner so she can get promoted from a cafeteria lady to something better," Poppy explained. She looked back at the house to see Chef setting up the tables ," Even though that lady already gets over 100,000 dollars a year!"

"They're talking, we're coming out," Suki told her friends. From the second floor window, the foster kids started jumping out and slid down the downpipe of the gutter. Inside the foster house, Suki was trying to convince Bridget to come as well.

"I wish I can, but you know what would happen if Chef finds out we left?" Bridget denied.

"She thinks we're all asleep. She'll never know," Suki helped the kids out the window. Bridget stayed in thought for a moment. She never left with the foster kids to eat mainly out of fear. Bridget was the only foster kid in the house who hasn't been locked in the punish rooms. Before she can give an answer, a booming voice filled the house.

"GIDGET!" Chef call out to the chubby girl. Bridget made her way to the door.

"You go ahead. Chef is going to need me all night," without another word, Bridget opened the door and silently left. Suki felt disappointment about this. Bridget never got to experience the same happiness she and the foster kids felt. She didn't even go to Emerald School. She was born in Bergen Town forcing her to go to Bergen Town High School. If that wasn't too much for her to handle, She was treated worse in the house. Chef would always boss her around the most and give her the most chores.

"Suki! Come on," Harper urged her to hurry. Suki kept her eyes on the door before slowly backing away to the window. She climbed out and slid down with the rest of the kids. They made their way towards the fence and helped each other over it. Once on the other side, Cooper couldn't help but notice how disappointed Suki looked.

"Bridget couldn't come?" Cooper knew already.

"She never has the time," Suki sadly replied. She looked down at the ground thinking about how depressed Bridget always seemed. Just like the rest of the snack pack, she wondered why all the bergens were so unhappy and insecure.

 _ **In the foster home.**_

Bridget was wiping off the counters with a cloth and spray bottle. She was ordered to clean the kitchen up before they ate.

"And this is my lovely kitchen," Chef brought the Gristle family in," Where I cook my best meals."

"The foster children must love your cooking," Mr Gristle comment.

"They sure do. They can't help but gobble up the whole plate in a minute," Chef fibbed. Bridget scoffed at her comment. Maybe if she fed them more frequently, the starving kids wouldn't gobble up the food in a minute. After cleaning the counters, Bridget hurried her way to leave only to bump into Gristle. The collision caused the bottle in her hand to spray him.

"Opps! I'm so sorry!" Bridget tried to clean him dry with her cloth but that only got him wetter," Ooh, that didn't help."

" Do I know you?" Gristle seemed a bit irritated.

"I'm Bridget," she told him but Gristle still didn't get it," I go to your school…. We have like 3 classes together?"

Bridget tried to remind him but Gristle still had the same confused expression.

"We were lab partners a few days ago," Bridget still couldn't get Gristle to remember her.

"Bridget please," Chef came into the scene and pushed her away," Gristle is here to have a nice dinner. Not socialize with a foster kid."

With her head hung low Bridget walked to the back of the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, take a seat may you please," Chef sat the chubby boy down. Bridget watched as Chef fed them a big proper meal. While the smell of fresh healthy food filled the air, her eyes landed on something else besides the food. Gristle never seemed to notice her. Heck he doesn't even know that she's alive. She sighed in disappointment and started to do the dishes.

( Sing, **bold for actions** )

"I've been alone with you inside my mind,"

 **Bridget can see the boy's reflection on the clean dishes.**

"and in my dreams I've kissed your lips,

A thousands times,"

 **She put everything away and made her way past the table.**

" I sometimes see you walk outside past my door,"

 **Once out the door, she pressed her back against the wall and looked back in.**

"Hello, is it me you're looking for,

I can see it in your eyes,

I can see it in your smile,"

 **Falling deeper into sadness, she made her way up the stairs.**

"You're all I ever wanted,

And my arms are open wide!"

 **Her voice echoed on the walls of the dark empty hall. She entered her room.**

"Cause you know what to say,

And you know what to do,"

 **She took out a diary and looked inside. In it was scribbles and doodles of her name and Gristles.**

" and I want to tell you so much,

I love you,"

 **As she whispered the last line, Bridget threw her face into her pillows and cried herself to sleep.**

( end )

 _ **Back at Coopers house**_

In the backyard, everyone was having a good time. Multiple tables were set up for everyone and people were starting to serve themselves.

"Anyone want the last piece of cheesecake!?" Coopers mom announced. Right next to her, Fuzzbert starter jumping up and down with his hands up.

"I'll take it!" Little Sushi cheered. Jazmin handed the plate to her to Fuzzberts disappointment. If only he can speak.

"Fuzzbert!" Smidge grabbed onto his arm and dragged him to the table. There, everyone was happily getting ready to eat. Poppy was about to pull out a chair.

"Allow me princess," Creek stopped her and pulled out a chair for her.

"Oh, thank you," Poppy blushed as she sat down and Creek pushed her in.

"Want a drink?" He asked like a gentleman.

"Cranberry juice?" Poppy asked.

"Anything," Creek tapped her nose making her chuckle. From the food table, Branch saw what Creek was doing.

"What was that about?" Branch asked when Creek walked up to the cooler.

"What? Can't a guy play the game?" Creek smirked.

"Play?" Branch was out of loop.

"Branch Branch Branch," Creek shook his head," You can't denie to me that Poppy has caught your eye."

Creek took out two bottles of cranberry juice and threw one to him.

"News for you, She may have caught mine as well," Creek gave his shoulder a light punch," Can't blame you. She's quite a catch isn't she?"

"What makes you think I like her that way?"

"Pretty clear if you ask me. You look at her the same way she looks at me," Creek gave him an innocent smile. Branch tried to progress what he just said. He knew that Poppy had a crush on him and yet he didn't do anything until now,"Now if you don't mind."

Creek walked back to the table. Branch stood their with an addled expression mixed with aggravations. He came out of it and went to sit. He took the seat next to Poppy but of course Creek took a seat to her other side. Branch couldn't help but feel a spark of jealousy inside. He figured out that Poppy had a crush on Creek but Creek never seemed to return the feelings until he showed up.

"Alright everyone, quiet down," Cooper's dad announced as he held hands with his family. Everyone around the tables did the same. Branch copied their movement's and held hands with Poppy. With just a touch from her he felt like he was home, " Let us give thanks for this bountiful food and…"

Unfortunately for Fuzzbert, he didn't hear a thing. He started stuffing his mouth with meat and drank down his soda.

"Fuzzbert!" Smidge tried to whisper to him but he kept eating. Knowing talking was useless, Smidge patted his shoulder. Fuzzbert stopped and looked at her. Smidge pointed around her to show that no one was eating yet. Instead everyone was holding hands with the person next to them. He quickly put everything down and held hands as well.

"Sorry," He said with his hands.

"That's alright. No one on earth is perfect. Like I was saying, let us give thanks for tonights bountiful food and for our new guest, " Samuel cleared his throat to talk again,"God, we thank you for this food. For rest and home and all things good. For wind and rain and sun above. But most of all for those we love."

"Amen!" Sushi cheered before digging into her food. When everyone started eating, Branch repeated the words in his head. "For rest and home and all things good…. But most of all for those we love" this surely felt like something Poppy would live by. Always caring for her friends and thankful for even the smallest things. During the feast, everyone was passing bowls of food to other tables.

"Anyone want some bread sticks?!" Samuel passed the basket to the snack packs table.

"Me me me!" Biggie took the bowl and placed some on his plate.

"I want some!" Poppy took some. One by one, All the snack pack took the bread. Almost all, Fuzzbert would try to reach in but he would get pushed out.

"Got some fruit salad, anyone want any?" Uncle Mac placed a bowl on a table. Fuzzbert got up to get some but was soon pushed to the side by a group of hungry people. Lucky for him, he didn't get harmed, unlike Uncle Mac who was trampled on. He tried to squeeze in but he had no way of communicating. No one could hear him. He couldn't speak up for what he wanted. Feeling defeated, he walked back to his table.

"Hey buddy, don't feel so down," Smidge patted his back. She cut her bread in half and handed him a piece. She couldn't see it but he was smiling. Branch observed the way Fuzzbert was pushed around. Not everyone seemed to take the time to communicate with the def boy. After eating, the foster kids were all running around with the other kids. Suki loved coming over to Cooper's house. They would get fed, play and relax after a hard day of work. If only they didn't have to do it in secret. Then she wouldn't be worrying about Chef.

"Relax," Cooper noticed her worry," Chef is probably working her butt off to impress Principle Gristle. She won't notice you and the kids are gone."

"No…. Wait…" a thought then shot into her," Working hard? We have to go!"

Suki stood up and rounded up the foster kids.

"Why?" Cooper followed her to the kids.

"Chef would never work hard unless we're there to help her," Suki had rounded up the last foster kid and was about to leave until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sushi ran to the door. She opened it to reveal a frightening sight.

"Hello little girl," Chef leaned down to the young teen," are mommy and daddy here?"

"I'm fourteen not stupid," Sushi crossed her arms and glared at her. Chefs friendly face dropped into a mean one.

"Move it girl," Chef pushed her aside and entered the house.

"You're not allowed in this house!" she tried to get rid of her.

"Whatever! I'm here for my orphans," Chef searched the living room.

"Well there not here," Sushi lied to keep them safe.

"Really?" Chef turned to her," Then why weren't they in the house when I called for them?"

Sushi stood still for while. She couldn't let Chef find the kids here.

"Maybe your cooking send them running," Sushi insulted. This was her way of keeping her here.

"Look Susy!" Chef turned around to face her.

"Sushi!" She corrected

"Shut up, I'm trying to ask nicely," Chef took a cushion from the coach and squeezed it in her hand in anger.

"Nicely? Ha! If you're going to be two faced at least make one pretty," Sushi kept the insults coming. Before Chef can even rip the cushion apart, she came to a conclusion.

"I see, your stalling,"

"Stalling?" Sushi asked innocently.

"Yes, stalling,"

"I'm not stalling," Sushi shook her head no.

"You're doing it now," Chef shook her finger at her.

"You think, I'm stalling," Sushi kept up the act.

"Yes," Chef spat out with anger. Sushi placed a finger on her chin and looked up as if she was thinking.

"Stalling?" Sushi was stretching this as much as she could.

 _ **Backyard**_

Suki was lifting all the foster kids over the fence. She needed to get out before Chef found them.

"I can't believe I didn't think ahead," Suki lifted Harper over the fence.

"You can't keep living like this," Cooper helped the kids," Chef will only abuse you more as time goes on."

"Yea and possibly do something worse if we leave or ask for help," Suki was too afraid to do anything. If she were to reveal anything about the foster home then Chef might do something worse than death to them.

 _ **In the house**_

"So… what you're saying is that… I'm stalling," Sushi was still keeping up the act. Before her was an angered Chef.

"Yes!" Chef threw the cushion onto the floor and dug her face in her hands.

"One question,"

"What?!" Chef's angry eyes peeked out of her hands.

"What's stalling?" Sushi asked seriously. Chef stood there in disbelief.

"That's it!" Chef marched her way to the backyard. Sushi followed her out to see if the kids were still there," Where are they!?"

At the back Suki was the last one left, but her foster mother's voice froze her to the ground. She quickly ducked down and crawled under a table.

"Why, Ms Chef. What a pleasant surprise," Jazmin walked up to the lady with a basket of rolls," Would you be interested in some…"

"No!" Chef pushed her aside and scanned the area," You wouldn't happen to know where my foster kids went do you?"

"Foster kids? We don't recall any foster kids here," Jazmin acted. Chef was clearly not buying her story. Her eyes landed on the table where the snack pack was. Everyone waved at her like nothing was happening but Chef glared daggers at them," Where are they?"

"The foster kids? How am I supposed to know?" Cooper shrugged his shoulders. Chef gave a low growl. She looked down at the table and noticed the cloth was tugged on one side.

"Hmmm…" Chef grabbed the cloth and pulled it off making everything on it fall," Ahha! There you are!"

"I can explain!" Suki crawled out from under the table.

"Explain after your punishment!" Chef grabbed her arm and pulled her into the house. Fearing for her, Cooper was the first out of his chair and in the house.

"Cooper wait," His dad stopped him.

"She can't…"

"It's her daughter, we can't do anything," Samuel interrupted him.

"Starting tonight you are grounded! You hear me?!" Chef pulled onto her hard enough to knock her off her feet.

"Ow, you're hurting me!" Suki tried to get up. Feeling some anger build up Cooper was about to march to her but his friends held him back.

"Get up!" Chef pulled her to her feet and pushed her against the wall," You are _this_ close to getting sent back to the foster system! And we both know that is not what you want. Right?"

Suki stayed silent from this question.

"Are you even listening?!" Chef shook her shoulders but still no response," You're pathetic!"

She opened the door and held onto Suki's arm again.

"You would be nothing right now if…. WHOA!" what ever she was about to say was interrupted when she felt the ground move. Chef fell back on her back and had a carpet thrown over her.

"Cooper!" His mom silently gasped at her son's actions. He had pulled the carpet she was on and made her fall. He stood there in shock at what he just did. Chef pushed the carpet off her and glared right at him.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Chef lifted herself up and confronted him," Your family can't afford to mess with me!"

"leave him alone," Jazmin hid her son behind her,"He never did anything to you."

" Ever since you and your family moved next door he's been nothing but trouble! Your family is nothing but trouble! Once I get back to my house I'm calling the authorities!" Chefs claim seemed to cause some panic.

"For what?" Branch spoke up.

"For what?! For kidnapping foster kids and assaulting a foster mother!"

"While you're at it, explain to them about the children's abuse," Branch walked to the front of the group.

"I don't know what your talking about," Chef was about to leave with Suki.

"I was just in your house,"

"Nothing wrong with a little work,"

"You stuffed a kid in a punishment room,"

"Discipline,"

"Physical abuse. Neglection!" Branch walked closer to the lady. Poppy tried to stop him by pulling his arm but he refused to stay put," If I remember correctly, the The Child Abuse Prevention and Treatment Act was released not to long ago. 1974 to be exact."

"What are you getting at?" Chef was getting tired but at the same time worried.

"I don't know how you manage to hide what you're doing but you should know this! I'm not the type to keep my mouth shut. If you get the authorities here, I'll make sure they are informed of your unlawful behavior towards foster children."

"You're just a kid. You can never convince them," Chef started walking out with Suki in her hands.

"Maybe not!" Branch stood by the door," But you don't know what I'm capable of! I've studied law longer than you think. I know what I'm doing unlike you. You really want to take that risk!?"

Chef held onto Suki's arm even tighter. So tight that the foster girl had to flinch in pain. To her relief, Chef snapped her hand open letting the blood in her arm flow again. Without a word, Chef pushed Suki towards the house. Suki looked back behind her at all the shocked and worried expressions inside the house. The second the door to the foster home slam shut, Cooper darted upstairs.

"Cooper?" His mom called to him. Worried for their friend, The snack pack ran upstairs to his room. Inside, he was pacing back and forth and had his hands folding. He mumbled something that sounded like a prayer.

"Cooper take it easy," Guy Diamond watched his worried friend," Suki will be fine."

"Not after that. Chef might call the authorities on my family because of me!" Cooper panicked. He walked to his window and looked at the foster home. The light to Suki's room was dark. He opened the drawers next to him and rummaged his hands through the junk until he had a walkie talkie," Suki? You ok?"

"Relax buddy," Biggie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Cooper pushed it off and slammed the walkie talkie on his bed.

"That lady really gets on my nerves!" Cooper let out some anger.

"If your family is so aware of the abuse why doesn't anyone say anything?" Branch was confused.

"You don't think we tried. My family has a bad reputation with the police," Cooper flopped onto his bed," Ever since my parents dated, they had nothing but trouble! During the 60's my father and his family went on to protest segregation with my mom's family. You can safely bet every one of them went to jail, has their name on a list or had to leave town. Because of all the _trouble_ my parents caused, the whole family is nothing but dirt to walk all over on for the police."

"Cooper… I know this might sound wrong but wouldn't the authorities be more accepting now that segregation is over? It's been twenty years already," Branch had to ask. He didn't want to believe that the people he wants to work for would treat his family awfully.

"I wish," Cooper sighed. He seemed to be calmer now," The law may have been a challenge to change but the real challenge is changing the hearts and minds of people."

With this last comment the room filled with silence. Everyone had nothing that'll lighten up the mood. After what seemed like minutes, the static from the walkie talkie broke the silence.

"I'm fine. No need to worry," Suki answered. In a millisecond Cooper had the walkie talkie in his hands.

"Suki! What happened!? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine really. But you might not see me inside my room again," Suki answered. Her tone sounded down and blue. The sentence confused her friend. Cooper was about to ask another question until Suki answered again," Look at where the attic is."

Everyone ran to the window and looked up. There at the small glass window in the attic was the orange hair girl. She opened the window and waved at them.

"She put you in the attic!" Cooper shouted at her.

"Pretty much!" Suki answered back. She shut the window and spoke again," This is going to be my room from now on."

"That's unbelievable," Cooper comment.

"It could've been worse. Thank Branch for me. From the sounds of it, I don't think she will call the police on your family," Suki revealed.

"Well I'm just glad your alright," Cooper told her.

"I need to go. Chef is keeping an extra eye on me and I should be asleep soon, see you all tomorrow," Suki hanged up.

"See ya," Cooper sadly put down the walkie talkie. The group of friends decided to leave the boy alone. He was clearly not in the happy friendly mood he was always in.

 _ **In the foster home**_

Suki was tossing and turning in her sleeping bag that she packed. She wasn't given much time to gather her belongings before being forced into the dark dusty room. She sat back up and grunted in annoyance. There was no way she was going to sleep easily tonight. She stayed there thinking of how much longer she can take this. She was 16 so she had at least 2 years left in foster care, but what about the other foster children? She can't just leave them. They all grew up together and helped each other like a family.

( sing **bold fo actions** )

"Why are there so many,

Cold days for us,

And no warm light for any, tonight.

 **She picked herself up and walked around looking at the old looking place.**

"Dark nights and coldness,

But only, for us,

And nothing seems to have,

An end,"

 **She took out some more dusty blankets from the chest that in there. She dusted them off causing puffs of smokes to fill the air.**

"So we all pray and some choose to believe it,

So we choose to wait and see,

Someday we'll taste it,

The milk and honey,

The angels, the children and me,"

 **Suki folded the ripped blankets and placed them under her sleeping bag.**

"And who said that every prayer,

Would be heard and answered,

When whispered every night,

Somebody read it,

Someone said it,

But who knows if it is right,"

 **She walked to the window and opened it to look at the shining stars above.**

"Who is that talking,

Who keeps us all hoping,

One day, we will be set free,

One day, We'll taste it,

The milk and honey,

The angles, the children and I,"

 **She climbed out of the window and onto the roof.**

"All of us in paradise,

We hope that one day to see it!

We have been half living,

And we have been working!

And I've heard them crying,

With me,"

 **She made it to the top and looked above.**

"Where is the sweet light?

That warms the young children,

The voice that calms our day,"

 **Finally she sat down and kept her gaze on the stars above.**

"They've said it too many times to unhear it,

It's something that I hope to say,

I have tasted,

The milk and honey,

The angles, the children and me,

La-da-da, de-da-da-do

And someday we'll taste it,

The milk and honey,

The angles, the children and me,

La-da-da, de-da-da-do,"

 **End**

 _ **With Branch and Poppy**_

"you're both leaving?" Guy Diamond noticed the two getting ready to leave.

"I have to get back at my house before curfew," Poppy explained," And besides, things seem to be heating up a lot here."

She wasn't kidding. Family members started leaving fearing they may be in trouble. Some stayed to argue about what happened.

"I told you all!" Grandpa Grump pointed at everyone with his cane,"That little white girl was going to cause some trouble for us someday and that day is today!"

"It wasn't her fault dad. Suki just needed a place to get away from her troubles," Jazmin tried to talk to him.

"Yea well now we're all in trouble! Just like back then!" Grump claimed in a demanding voice.

"Exactly like back then," Samuel came into the conversation," Black or white, our two families stayed together back then and we're staying together today. No matter what happens!"

As the whole house argued on what was going to happen, Poppy and Branch left. Halfway to Poppy's house, she decided to speak up.

"So, you still think our lives are perfect?"

"Well… it's definitely not perfect" Branch admitted," But what I still don't understand is how are you and your friends still so happy? Shouldn't all this bother you?"

"It does bother us," Poppy answered," But one thing we always do is hope, and look for the bright side."

"But what if there is no bright side to life?" Branch kept asking. They had arrived at Poppy's house. The roof of it was patched up with wood and the big tree was no longer there.

"There's always a bright side and if there isn't then we make one,"

"Make a bright side?" Branch was bewildered by her words. Poppy nodded yes," How is that even possible?"

"Easy, it's people like you who do it," without any warning, Poppy wrapped her arms around him and held him a hug. Branch tensed up at the moment,"Thanks for standing up to Chef like that. You gave them a bright side to look for."

"Um… your welcome," Branch was barely able to get out. Her warm body wrapped around him made his face heat up. He wasn't use to this gesture. In fact it has been so long that he can't even remember a time he was hugged. Before everything can come back into focus, Poppy let go and skipped to her house.

"Good night Branch! See you at Bergen town tomorrow!" with that last cheery tone, she shut the door and disappeared.

"Yea…" Branch still couldn't shake off the tingling feeling. Once he can feel his body cool down he started his walk back to the orphanage. With just a block away, Branch still couldn't get over the hug. It felt nice and warm to be hugged by someone he loved. Loved? Nah it can't be…. Can it?

"How was the date!?" A male voice made the boy jump and yelp in fear.

"Cloud Guy!?" Branch held his racing heart. The white haired boy was sitting on a bench near the orphanage," Why are you out so late?"

"Ah you know, just out for a walk. But there's nothing interesting about me, what about you. Was your date with Poppy a success?"

"We were not on a date," Branch denied.

"Denial," Cloud Guy said in a sing song tone. He laughed at himself while Branch rolled his eyes and continued on his walk," Hey, where you going? I still want to hear about that date."

"It wasn't a date! We just went out to eat," Branch snapped.

"Uh huh, and you walked her home because you wanted to be gentlemen like," Cloud Guy continued the teasing. Branch groaned in annoyance. He continued on his walk while Cloud Guy continued to follow," Branch and Poppy. What would your relationship nickname be? Pranch?"

"What?" Branch was confused by what he was doing.

"Oh, Ponch! No too weird,"

"What are you doing?"

"Branchoppy!"

"No!"

"You're right, too long. Aha! Broppy!" Cloud Guy was sure he found the perfect shipping name.

"Don't you have something better to do?!" Branch tried to walk faster.

"Oh, right!" Cloud Guy snapped his fingers," I wanted to warn you!"

"Warn me?" Branch raised an eyebrow at him.

"I heard that you and the others are spending some time at Bergen Town High School,"

"What haven't you heard?"

"Oh well, a single hand clapping, a tree falling, a foxes call, what does a fox sound like," Cloud Guy listed some things he never heard before," Any ways, What you need to know before leaving to that school is that it is _nasty._ And I mean literally."

"Can't be that bad," Branch comment looking back at Cloud Guy who was slightly behind him. When he faced forward Cloud Guy was magically in front. He grabbed his cheeks and squished them together. He held his face to look at him.

"Not that bad!? Do you have any idea what I had seen? When I went to that school it was a nightmare! Low food supplies! Dirty! Run down! WARS!"

"That's ridiculous," Branch pushed him away and walked away but he somehow appeared in front again. Puzzled, Branch looked back behind him and back at him.

"Trust me Branch, You haven't experienced real misery until you enter Bergen town," He held onto Branches Hand and placed a old looking key in it," When things get too rough for your taste, just find the closet and hide. Oh and if anyone asks…. You don't know a Cloud Guy."

He whispered that part before running off into the shadows. Branch looked to his right, behind him, but he was gone. Until he spotted a white figure to his left. Cloud Guy was attempting to hide in the dark ally.

"I can still see you," Branch told him.

"No you can't," Cloud Guy denied as he walked a bit deeper into the darkness.

"Umm… I'm pretty sure I can," Branch was unsure what he was trying to do. Cloud Guy walked deeper into the darkness.

"What about now?"

"Your white as snow,"

"Can you just like pretend I disappeared?" Cloud Guy asked him.

 **Well I'm done! Next chapter you'll all see what Bergen Town High school is like. And believe me, it ain't no picnic. See you next time! Songs! " Hello " by Lionel Richie. The second song is mine and follows the rhythm to " Rainbow Connection" from the "Muppet Movie" BUT! From the " We Love Disney" Soundtrack. Sung by Gwen Stefani. I was going to use "Tomorrow" from Annie but since Suki had this song might as well have a song Gwen Stefani sang right?**


	12. Can Wars

**AH! My goodness I'm sooooo sorry everyone! I didn't warn you all about the long wait. I thought I did! Sorry this took almost two months. Why such a long wait? Well like the title says, Can Wars! I wanted to update this chapter on that day my school has can wars. What is Can Wars? Well every semester my school donates food to home shelters, foster kids, orphanages, homeless, people who don't have anything to eat. How do we get people to donate? We make it a competition. When a class enters can wars, we bring in as many cans as we can and wait till they announce it's time to start. The class takes all the cans they have and deliver them to other classes with a limited time. The class with the least cans wins a pizza party. Sounds very simple and boring but when a class desperately wants a pizza party we spice things up. People cheat by eating the food they receive, hide them or just throw them out the door. When a class cheats things get heated. One year my entire history class marched into the class next door ( that was cheating by the way ) and just threw the cans in there and started yelling at eachother. Even our teacher's started yelling at eachother. Once the judges came we started yelling at them as well. We got disqualified for violence I think. Anyways, last Friday was much more peaceful. This chapter pretty much sums up how it feels to take a part of it. Enjoy.**

 **Sherona849 - that joke was inspired by a commercial I saw. Glad you liked it.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - Grandpa Grump is actually based on one of my family members * cough * dad *cough* Haha, he's a very nice guy tho. Face of stone but very nice.**

 **TDICELEBRITY14 - Thank you very much. I listen to Pandora a lot in search for new songs. I'm glad I found the song in time.**

 **minecraft dude 1 - thank you! Sorry for such a long wait again.**

 **Let the war begin! And as a sorry for a long wait I made this a long chapter.**

 _ **Coopers house**_

Monday morning. The morning the snack pack was afraid of. Cooper lazily got out of bed and thought about the nightmare he was about to have. He got himself ready, put on a pink button up shirt and jacket, grabbed his green hat and was off down stairs.

"Hey honey, slept well?" His mom was packing him his lunch.

"Not really. I was…. A bit worried for Suki and going to Bergen town," Cooper answered.

"Don't tell me you have a soft spot for that neighbor girl!?" Grandpa Grump startled him when he he suddenly bursted in," I'm telling you all! That girl is nothing but trouble!"

"You already said that last night dad," Jazmine handed the old man his bowl of cereal.

"And I'm saying it again! You see her as a lovely girl right now but mark my words…." Grump pulled Cooper by the collar of his shirt,"That girl will chew you up and spit you out like something rotten and make your poor life a living fiery hell!"

"That's a bit too much," Cooper pulled back and fixed his shirt,"Suki isn't like that. She's nice, smart, creative… pretty…."

With every word he said he seemed to trail off deeper into a daydream. Grump obviously wasn't liking where he was going with this. He grabbed his grandsons hat and hit his head, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Ow… what I do?" Cooper rubbed his head.

"I'm watching you…" Grump motioned his two figures from his eyes to him.

"Here you go Cooper," Jazmin handed him his lunch.

"Thanks ma," Cooper was about to leave with his lunch.

"Wait a minute, get back over here," His uncle came down the stairs with some help from Sushi," I hear you're going to Bergen town today."

"Yea, Principle Peppy thought it'll make peace between our schools," Cooper explained," Something about understanding each other."

"Here, take this," Uncle Mac gave him a small bottle.

"What is it?" Cooper put it away in his pocket.

"Glitter spray. It's like pepper spray but instead of burning your eyes it'll scratch, irritation and cause damages to your eyes. Much more effective because the edges to the sparkles are sharp and it'll cut someone's eye's. You may see a bit of blood," Mac explained. Cooper seemed very taken back by this.

"Thank you…." Cooper slowly turned back away and headed for the door.

"I have a taser if you want something that'll really show those bergens who's boss!" Grandpa Grump told him.

"No thanks!" Cooper shut the door before he can follow him out. He walked across the sidewalk slowly passing Suki's house. He can faintly hear Chefs harsh yelling. Children were running up and down the stairs in a big hurry. With in a second, they all came barging out the door. Cooper jumped back when the children started running past him and to the bus stop for school.

"Hey Cooper!" Suki was last to come out she had a red hoodie on and the hood over her head.

"Everything alright this morning?" Cooper asked. The two started walking to the bus stop.

"Yea… better than most mornings," Suki answered. Cooper noticed that she was pulling the hood over the side of her head.

"You sure?" He asked feeling like she was hiding something.

"Yea. It was a little rough but ok," She answered. Not really satisfied with her answer, he pulled off her hood and moved her head to face him," Cooper please!"

"What happened here?" Cooper saw a dark bruise forming next to her left eye.

"I ran into a bookshelf in the rush," Suki pushed his hands away and continued to walk.

"You sure you didn't run into Chef's hand?" Cooper suspected.

"Both actually. I rammed into the shelf and knocked down the books. Chef wasn't pleased and…. You know," She pulled the hood over her head again.

"I can't understand how you're still with that lady," Cooper shook his head. Suki meant a lot to him and seeing her go through this just made him feel bad.

"The foster system is no picnic either you know," Suki gave another excuse. She remembered how the foster system was. Everything was limited. She use to sit on the ground with other kids and ate dry cereal with very little fruit. She didn't even have water to go with her food. At least with Chef she can have some food and stay in one place. Plus, if she were to go to a new house then she might have to leave this town. All her friends, school and everything she knows. At the stop, everyone was nervously waiting for the bergen town bus.

"About time you two made it," Poppy gasped the moment she saw Suki,"Suki! What happen to…"

"It was a rough morning," Suki answered before she can finish. Next to Branch, Biggie had trails of tears running down his cheeks. He was writing something down on a piece of paper and was whispering a prayer.

"What you writing there?" Branch asked trying to look at the paper.

"A will list. If I don't come back alive I want someone I trust to take Mr Dinkles," Biggie sobbed. He took out a handkerchief and blew his nose into it.

"Don't worry Biggie. I'm sure Bergen Town isn't all that bad," Poppy tried to lighten up the mood. They didn't need to wait for long. They heard a very depressing honk come from a brown worn out bus. The rusty old thing slowed down and stopped in front of the students. The kids rubbed their eyes in disbelief. The bus seemed like it would fall apart at any moment. The windows were smashed, there was bats hanging from the edge of the bus and the bus didn't even have a door.

"Bergen Town High School?" A very old looking man asked them. He had very torn cloths and one glass eye that didn't even face the right direction. The students stared at the transportation in 100% fright.

"I'm out," Smidge tried to leave but Poppy pulled her back and dragged her in. The inside of the bus was a mess. Trash covered the floor, the seats were ripped and the roof was rusted.

"A little chilly isn't it," Satin shivered as she and Chenille took a seat.

"These windows…" Branch grunted. He was trying to push the windows open but they were rusted shut,"... They won't shut!"

"Wait for me!" Bridget came to the bus running. She hopped on and quickly sat down placing a large bag next to her.

"Um. What's in there?" Poppy asked her.

"Cans," Bridget answered causally.

"Cans…. For what?" Poppy wondered why she needed so many cans.

"Cans war. We have one every semester at Bergen Town High School," Bridget revealed.

"Cans war! I love that!" Poppy cheered.

"What's cans war?" Branch asked her.

"It's when a school brings in canned food or any non perishable food, and give them to shelter homes or people who really need food," Poppy explained," To make sure students participated, they made it into a game. When the time starts, every class takes the canned food they brought in and put them inside other classes. The goal is to have the least cans in your class and win! It's a lot of fun!"

"But not for us," Bridget mumbled.

"What was that?" Poppy asked her.

"Nothing!" Bridget denied fast. She smiled at her trying to say she was innocent. The bus made a few more stops picking up children from bergen town. Many bergens were very messy looking. They nearly looked homeless. Ripped dresses, dirt filled shirts and pants, just the sight of them made the trolls shiver in fear.

"I'm scared," Chenille whispered to Satin who nodded yes. For the next 10 minutes the pack had moved to the back of the bus cowering in the corner.

"We're going to a school with all these… monsters," Satin whispered in fear as she watched ahead of her.

"Come on, there not… _that_ bad," Poppy nervously chuckled.

'I wonder what Bergen town is like," branch thought out loud," It's been a while."

"You've been there?" Poppy heard him.

"Um… yea, when I was a kid. My grandma was visiting for a while," Branch explained.

"What was it like?"

"Dark…. Gloomy… there was violence everywhere you looked," Branch answered. The snack pack gasped in horror.

"I hope things got better since," Poppy whispered to herself. Finally after some minutes past, Poppy saw a sign passing by her window.

 _Welcome To Bergen Town_

It read. But it had spray paint all over it with another word above Bergen Town.

 _Welcome to Hell!_

It read. Poppy gulped when she saw that. She looked ahead to see a very broken and run down town. The streets were cracked real bad. The stores had broken windows. Not a single house had a perfectly placed door. The bus passed by a few houses that had either half a roof or none. Everything was gray, everything was dark, with not a single spot of sunshine anywhere. The snack pack looked around in disbelief. All the people were mumbling the same song while moving to a depressing beat.

"I ain't happy… I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad ….  
I got sunshine in a bag,  
I'm useless… but not for long  
The future is coming on…"

They all repeated in the same tone. One little girl was pulling her broken kite around, passing a mother with a baby in a stroller. Even the baby seemed depressed. It did nothing but squirt it's milk on it's mother. Bergens threw out their garbage from the windows and on top of eachother. Even with garbage dumped on them they didn't seem to care.

"Wow… there as miserable as you Branch," Poppy comment. Branch seemed confused by her comment. The school bus finally stopped in front of an old looking school. The place seemed like a natural disaster hit it hard. The bricks red color were fading to a grayish look. There were cracks covering up nearly every inch of the school. Everything about this school just screamed terror.

"Well…. Here gose nothing," Poppy sighed. The pack got off the bus and walked into the school. In the school, there were dead and dried up trees everywhere. The grass was brown and crumbled even with the most gentle breeze. Building seemed to be torn down. Some classes weren't even indoors. There was a spot with desked surrounded by a pile of rubble.

"this place seems… nice," Guy Diamond tried to hide his fear.

"Before you all go anywhere, I have to warn you about Barnabas," Bridget warned the new students.

"What's Barnabas?" Branch asked. There was then a loud cry in the distance. Everyone turned to see students running around as if trying to catch something. Out of the corner if a building, a wild looking…. Thing came out. It had dirty looking gray fur. It seemed as if it hadn't bathed in years. It had red shot eyes with teeth that were razor sharp. The animal was running around growling and snarling at everyone in sight. Soon it started it's way towards the snack pack. Everyone screamed at the sight of it.

"RUN!" Creek was the first to run. Everyone followed and ran away. They took a few different twists and turns but the thing wouldn't lose it's track.

"What is that thing!?" Suki screamed as she started her way up onto a tree.

"I don't know but wow is it ugly!" Smidge climbed up as well. One by one everyone started there way up the same tree. The animal barked in a raspy and deep voice. It almost sounded as if it was choking.

"Someone! Help!" Cooper yelled. The dog like creature bit down on his jean and started tugging him down," Let go man!"

Cooper had to kick it away from him. The dog backed up from the hit but continued to growl at him. Cooper climbed up even higher. The pack continued to scream. On one branch, Creek backed up and tried to get higher.

"What are you doing?" Branch asked him.

"Isn't it obvious mate? That thing is this closed to climbing this tree!"Creek started his way higher up the tree.

"Creek, that is a bad idea," Branch tried to warn him.

"Yea right, what do you know?" Creek continued to go higher.

"If you keep going you'll hit a weak spot," Branch told him.

"What weak spot AH!" Creek swung his hand onto a branch above only for it to snap. This caused him to lose balance and fall off the tree and onto the ground.

"That weak spot," Branch looked down at the boy moaning in pain. Creek groaned and tried to shake off the pain as he sat up. Once he opened his eyes he was greeted with an angry looking dog," AHHH!"

Creek jumped onto his feet and ran off with the dog right behind him.

"Creek!" Poppy gasped. She was about to jump off the tree but Branch pulled her back," Branch! We got to save him!"

"Save him from what? That mutant?" Branch thought she was crazy.

"It hasn't gotten to him yet, there's still a chance!" Poppy begged him and tried to pull away from his hands.

"Face it Poppy! Sometimes life runs out of chances and you can't do anything about it but accept," Branch pulled her back down onto the branch they sat on. Poppy turned away from him and looked at where Creek ran. She can still hear him screaming for help and the harsh barks of the animal. Completely ignoring what Branch said, Poppy jumped off the tree and ran after Creek.

"Poppy!" Branch gasped when he saw her run towards danger. Knowing she wasn't going to listen to him, Branch jumped down after her. At one part of the school, Creek was running around in circles. Everywhere he went, the dog always found a way to him.

"Someone! Help me!" Creek screamed until the dog finally bit down on his yellow pants and drag him down. The dog started to tear up his pants making his way to the boys skin.

"Creek!" Poppy finally found him but her voice only caught the attention of the dog. Poppy realized her mistake too late. She slowly backed up when the dog started taking small steps towards her," Nice dog… nice little… scary, ugly dog."

Her comments did nothing to calm down the animal. Poppy decided that she had no choice but one.

"HELP ME!" She ran off screaming for her life. The dog ran after her to where ever she was going. Poppy ran up some old looking stairs to the second floor of a building. Poppy soon enough came to a dead end. She looked back at the dog that was changing straight at her. Quickly, she jumped to the side making the dog crash into the wall. This only made him angrier. The dog turned back to where Poppy was and lunged at her. Again, Poppy jumped to the side and had her back towards a unsteady looking railing. The dog growled at her and jumped forward making Poppy jump back and lean against the railing. The railing cracked and broke from her weight. She screamed but held onto the edge in time. She tried to pull herself up but the rabid dog was right there in front of her," Uh oh."

Poppy gasped. When the dog seemed like it was about to attack, Poppy shut her eyes and hopped for the best. The dog backed up and started to run towards the pink hair girl, only to get hit to the side by a can. The dog shook it off and got back on his feet. It looked ahead to Branch.

"Come here little dog!" Branch tried to get him away from Poppy. The dog gave a low growl before running straight for him. When he was close enough, Branch jumped to the side making the dog smack onto the wall. He again shook off the pain and glared at Branch. The dog jumped for the boy again but of course Branch stepped to the side. This time taking off his vest and throwing it over the dog's head to prevent him from seeing. The dog struggled in his arms. It snapped around and swung it's claws in the air trying to hit his target. The dog started to tear up his vest in pieces and scratch up his arms. Feeling like he needed to do something else to end this, Branch let go and backed up. The dog took a while to completely tear up his vest. He now had a lot more foam falling out of his mouth. It looked around trying to find Branch. When he saw him, he made a big jump for him but was soon scoped up into a trash can Branch had emptied. He swung it onto the ground with the the only opening facing the ground. Branch pushed all his weight on the can trying to keep it still as the dog violently shook around.

"Not so tough now are you?" Branch confidently smiled.

"You got him!" Bridget came into the scene. She lightly pushed Branch aside and lifted up the trash can to grab the dog," I'm so sorry. Barnabas is our school mascot and he really hates strangers…. Branch?"

Branch ran off to help Poppy who was still dangling on the edge. She tried to lift herself up but lost her strength. She started to slip away and would have fallen if it wasn't for Branch.

"Gotcha!" Branch grabbed onto her arm and pulled her up onto her feet.

"Whoa, you're pretty strong," Poppy chuckled as she dusted herself," Thanks."

"Not a problem," Branch felt some heat build on his cheeks from the compliment. The heat rised even more when Poppy pulled him into another hug making his heart race once again.

"Thank you so much, I…. Branch! Your all scratched up," Poppy gasped when she saw his arms.

"What… oh! um yeah… that dog was very wild," Branch shook off the good feeling and looked at himself. He was a mess. His shirt was partly ripped and his hair was all over the place.

"Poppy!" She heard all her friends come up stairs. Everyone gathered around her. Poppy was happy to see all her friends safe but she was overjoyed when she saw Creek.

"Creek!" Poppy broke her hug with Branch and embraced Creek," Oh thank goodness you're safe!"

Branch felt some heartbreak from the moment. He just had to come to conclusion that Poppy liked Creek.

"Sad isn't it?" Guy Diamond whispered to him as everyone started to walk to a class before school started.

"What is?" Branch looked back at the glittery boy.

"Saving the girl of your dreams only for her to be swept away by another," Guy Diamond grind widely.

"Girl of my…. You're insane," Branch tried to walk faster and away from him.

"No no, I know what I'm talking about," Guy Diamond kept up the pace," It was there since you first saw her."

"What was there?"

"That spark…. That light in your eyes! You may be one tough guy but believe me, I know love when I see it," Guy Diamond slightly teased.

"No one is in love," Branch denied.

"Ooo, denial. First sign of…"

"Don't say it!" Branch snapped at him. Guy Diamond simply chuckled and continued.

"Come on buddy," Guy Diamond lightly punched his arm," It's a beautiful thing. But jealousy is not."

Guy Diamond started to get on another topic.

"Creek has a big advantage considering he and Poppy have a lot of history together. Friends since middle school. While you on the other hand just met her," Branch had to bite his tongue at this sentence. He really wanted to tell the glitter boy that he was there since Poppy was born. That he was the one who took care of her for the first 3 years of her life," but that doesn't mean you and her aren't possible. You're a very confident guy, and I like that, but are you confident enough to express?"

"Ok so maybe I do like her, but why do you care if Poppy likes me back?" Branch was getting annoyed.

"Because I like you and plus, I can't resist some good love drama," Guy Diamond giggled," You gotta show this girl what you're made out of. Go straight for it."

"Exactly how do I do that?" Branch asked.

"Find a way to tell this girl how you feel. How even if the darkness starts crawling in, if the whole world turns their back on her, you'll be there to show her a way. You'll be there to help her get back up again," Guy Diamond explained.

"That's…. Very poetic of you," Branch was intrigued by the poetic tune.

"Thanks! Poetry is a very nice way of expressing one self you know. You should try it," Guy Diamond smiled.

"One more question. What made you think that I'm into Poppy?" Branch asked.

"Nothing. I was just teasing because you saved her like a knight to his princess, but since you listened to what I had to say just confirms that you _do_ like her…." Guy Diamond smile widened more when he saw Branches expression. He was surprised at how fast the boy was able to get his feelings out. Guy Diamond laughed out loud before going into class with the others. If you can call it a class. The desks were broken, there was only half a chalk board, and graffiti covered every inch of the class.

"Nice place…." Satin looked around frighten. Inside the room, many bergen students had bags and bags of cans. Each student had a helmet and seemed to be praying.

"What's going on?" Branch wondered.

"Can wars," Bridget came into the room.

"We know that but why does everyone look so terrified?" Poppy asked.

"Well…. You know how this place isn't as nice as other schools?" Bridget reminded them.

"It's no Emerald School," Branch said sarcastically.

"Yea… well there is this one spot at the school called a sweet spot. Where the only building that is intact is at. Plus, it's closest to the cafeteria meaning all the students get first dibs in the food before it runs out," Bridget explained.

"This school doesn't have enough for every kid?" Poppy said in some shock.

"Nope. We're lucky if we even get a simple bag of milk," Bridgets comment made some of the trolls nearly hurl.

"Milk? In a plastic bag?" Chenille repeated in disgust.

"what does this all have to do with the can war?" Branch tried to get back in topic.

"The entire school splits in four teams. Blue, Pink, Red, and Orange team. We're in the blue team. Once can war starts we all run out to the other team's side and grab their flag and bring it back here," Bridget explained.

"Like capture the flag? That sounds fun!" Poppy chimed.

"It would be…. If you didn't get sent to the hospital…" Bridget quickly mumbled that last part.

"What!?" the pack said in unision.

"Alright class!" A bergen teacher came in with a box of what seemed to be protection. She handed everyone a blue helmet and some pads. The snack pack watched as all the bergen kids put them on and copied them. We all knew this day would come. Once every semester! All I can tell you all is good luck and don't die!"

The snack pack all snapped their heads to look up at Bridget.

"Here," Bridget handed them what seemed like guns.

"Guns? You bring guns!?" Poppy nearly had a heart attack.

"There can guns. Whenever you run out of cans just refill them," Bridget told them.

"Can war…. Can war…" Branch repeated to himself trying to put everything together. He then remembered what Cloud Guy told him. This place has wars!" This is an actual war for that sweet spot!"

"Yep. We need to bring all three flags from the other teams here to win before they get ours," Bridget told them. Many questions were running through their heads like a rushing river. Before anyone can ask anything again, the speaker turned on.

"Hello students of Bergen Town High School, As you all know can wars is today. You all know the rules. Grab the other team's flags and bring them to your side to win before then other team does. The team that wins will be able to spend the rest of the semester at the sweet spot. The war will start when the buzzer rings. Wish you all luck and may the best team win," with that the announcer left. Everyone looked at each other in surprise.

"What did we just get into?" Poppy mumbled in worry. A loud buzzer them filled the room. Everyone in the class then barged out shooting cans at everyone.

"I ain't going out there!" Cooper dropped his can gun on a desk.

"This isn't for me," Biggie cowered in a corner.

"Do we have to join the others outside?" Poppy sounded worried. Everyone then jumped when a can came crashing into the window.

"What is that?!" Smidge hid behind a desk. Branch took precaution and walked to the can. It had a string attached to it that seemed to have been lit.

"Everyone take cover!" Branch shouted as he and the others took cover. The can finally exploded filling the room with tomato sauce. The pack looked around the room in utter surprise and horror.

"I think we need to go outside!" Creek was the first out the door. Everyone agreed with Yeps, I'm with you, and I'm coming! And ran out into the can war. Outside was complete chaos. Everyone was running around screaming and doing all the cans that were being shot around.

"Yea… I'm back in," Smidge was about to hide back in the class but Branch pulled her back.

"Here's the plan. This whole thing will only end once all three flags from the other team is here in the blue side right?"

"Right!" everyone said.

"If we split up then we can get those flags faster," Branch explained. He looked over at Smidge, Suki and Cooper," you three will go after the red team's flag."

The three nodded and ran off.

"Creek, Satin, Chenille and Guy Diamond will go for the pink flag,"

"Who put you in charge?" Creek rudely asked.

"I'm trying to get us through this without dieing alright!" Branch answered back," Biggie, Fuzzbert, Poppy and I will take the orange flag. Bridget! You stay here and guard our flag! Everyone ready?"

The pack cheered.

"Perfect! Now let's get a move on and no matter what, don't die!" With that everyone ran off in different directions.

With Cooper and the others, the three of them were trying to get by without being hit.

"DUCK!" Smidge shouted. They all dodged a incoming can that flew past them and hit someone else.

"AH! My leg!" Who ever was hit shouted in pain.

"This is insane!" Cooper comment as they kept going.

"No wonder bergens are so violent! They literally have wars," Suki hid behind a brick wall nearly missing a can that smacked against the wall. She tried to run off again but one bergen from the red team jumped in and knocked Suki off her feet. He aimed his weapon towards her and was ready to shoot.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Cooper jumped in front of her before he can shoot," You can't go for the face!"

"He's right!" A bergen lady who seemed to be the referee called out," You have to hit him where it hurts the most!"

Just from that last comment, Cooper ran off screaming with the bergen kid behind him. Suki got back up on her feet and hid behind a tree. She looked out to see the red flag hanging from the top of an old looking flagpole.

 _ **With the twins, Guy Diamond and Creek**_

Apparently cans weren't the only things used as weapons in the can war.

"Why are they shooting meatballs!?" Satin and Chenille were hiding behind a trash can.

"We have to find that flag!" Creek looked around to see if he can find it.

"Is it that one!?" Guy Diamond pointed up at a old looking tree with a pink flag at the top.

"Oh boy," Creek was definitely afraid. The two boys ran to get the flag but Satin and Chenille were slowly moving forward with trash can lids protecting them.

"Hey!" A bergen kid from the pink team called out to them from behind a bush. She pulled out her meatball gun and shot at the twins.

"Satin! Chenille!" Guy Diamond looked back at them and shouted. He ran towards the girls and jumped in,"Nnnooooooo!"

He dramatically shouted as the meatballs smacked against him leaving large red stains. He flopped down to the ground, hitting his head and clutching his white shirt.

"Guy Diamond!" The twins were horrified. They kneeled down and looked at the stains.

"Go on without me!" Guy Diamond insisted and grasped for air.

"Oh no!" Satin gasped and inspected the stained shirt," This was 100% Poly-Cotton!"

"Your favorite glittery shirt!" Chenille was in the edge of tears," Oh Guy Diamond, why?"

"I know… how much you girls love… your silk dress and blouse… it was worth it..." Guy Diamond took deep breathes as if he was dieing.

"Really?" Chenille held her heart in awe," That's so sweet."

"We can be sweet later!" Creek grabbed Guy Diamond by his legs and dragged him away," Right now we got a flag to grab."

 _ **With Branch, Poppy, Biggie and Fuzzbert**_

In the orange side, the four looked around for the flag.

"Ok, if I were a flag where would I BE!" Poppy screamed when she was tackled to the ground by Branch. Many cans landed where she was standing," Whoa, thanks again!"

Poppy thanked him as she got up. Fuzzbert then started making hand motions trying to tell them something.

"What is it?" Branch asked and tried to read his hand gestures. Fuzzbert was clearly nervous and moved his hands way too fast.

"Fuzzbert I don't understand!" Branch told him.

"Hey! There's the flag!" Biggie pointed at the roof of the school.

"Good job Biggie!" Poppy cheered. The team ran off leaving a rather disappointed Fuzzbert. He sighed in sadness and followed his team.

 _ **With Cooper, Suki and Smidge**_

"How do you plan on getting that flag?" Smidge looked up at the pole.

"We're gonna have to climb it," Suki suggested, "Anyone know how to climb a pole?"

No one replied.

"Well… maybe I can take a shot," Cooper volunteered. He put down his weapon and wrapped his hands around the pole. He jumped up and tried to hang onto the pole. He used his feet to push himself up only the lose strength. He wasn't even an inch up when he gave out and fell onto his back," Maybe not."

"Step aside lady," Smidge dropped her weapon on top of Cooper and spit into her hands. She jumped onto the pole and pushed herself higher and higher.

"You alright Cooper?" Suki offered her hand to him.

"Um…. Kinda," Cooper accepted her hand and got up," That was embarrassing."

"It's alright. Not everyone can be strong." even after her comment Cooper still felt embarrassed. A can then flinged between them and bounced off the flag pole leaving a dent in it. They looked ahead to see a group of bergens on the red team with can guns in hand.

"Oh no," the two sounded worried.

 _ **With the twins, Guy Diamond and Creek**_

"How are we getting up there?" Satin looked up at the old dead tree.

"You girls will have to climb," Creek told them.

"What!" Satin shouted.

"Why us!?" Chenille motioned to herself and Satin.

"Well glitter boy is useless," Creek lightly kicked a dizzy Guy Diamond. And can then shot the tree breaking a branch off," And I need to stay down and shoot these bergens!"

Creek readied his weapon and aimed at the incoming pink team. The twins looked at each other worried. They had no idea how they were going to do this. Climbing trees was a big no for them. Being conjoined twins, they did worked well together but they couldn't even ride a bike. They had no idea how to do something athletic," What are you girls waiting for? Go!"

Creek yelled at them. The girls had no choice but to at least try.

"Ok… here we go," Satin nervously grabbed a branch and tried to pull herself up but Chenille was still on the ground," Chenille come on!"

"I have very little upper strength you know!" Chenille grabbed a branch and tried to pull herself up. She kicked up on the bark and tried to hop on a tree branch but Satin just pulled her down.

"Not so fast!" Satin pulled herself on the next branch.

"You're too slow!" Chenille jumped again and tried to grab a third branch above but Satin didn't jump. This caused Chenille to slip and fall on a branch below.

"Chenille!" Satin tried to pull her up.

 _ **With Branch, Poppy, Biggie and Fuzzbert**_

They were running up the stairs trying to avoid being hit by the cans and food. The cans bounced off the railings, breaking them in the process.

"How do bergens deal with this?!" Biggie was frighten.

"We're almost there! Come on!" Branch told them as he shot at some bergens below with food trying to slow them down. Everyone ran past him but Branch didn't seem to follow.

"You coming Branch?" Poppy asked him.

"Just keep going! I'll keep them busy!" Branch told her.

"But…"

"That's an order soldier!" Branch interrupted her. Poppy was taken back by the name. Branch really means business when it comes to things like this.

 _ **Back with Cooper, Suki and Smidge**_

Smidge kept climbing the pole. She looked down to see she was over half way up. That was as least 20 feet above the ground. She looked away and took a deep breath in to relax her racing heart. She continued to climb up. Once she was high enough, she grabbed the red flag and slid down the pole. Below, Cooper and Suki were waiting for her. They were shooting and backing up from three bergens.

"About time. The other team is coming," Suki pushed her ahead and they started to run back to their side.

 _ **With Satin, Chenille, Guy Diamond and Creek**_

"you girls are horrible at this!" Creek watched as the girls struggled to climb the tree. Chenille was pulling onto Satin since she was going faster.

"We're going to fall!" Satin told her as she struggled to keep up.

"Keep… UP!" Chenille grabbed a branch that snapped from her weight. She slipped out of the tree pulling Satin down as well. The girls slammed onto the ground, groaning in pain.

"You gotta be kidding me," Creek sighed. He started his way up the tree a lot faster than the girls. He made it to the top and grabbed the pink flag. He jumped off and ran to his side.

"Creek wait!" Satin called out him," Don't leave, what about us!?"

It was too late. Creek was gone. Satin let her head fall back to the ground and moaned in pain again.

"Promise me we'll never climb again," Chenille whined.

 _ **With Poppy**_

At the side of the school building, Poppy found a rusty ladder that led to the roof. She can clearly hear the other teams come up the stairs. She jumped onto the ladder and climbed to the roof with Biggie and Fuzzbert behind her. On the roof stood a small pole with a orange flag tied around it.

"Finally! We have the flag!" Poppy grabbed it and held it the air.

"Great! But how do we get down?" Biggie asked. Poppy's smile wiped away from realization. They were trapped on the roof.

 _ **With Cooper, Suki and Smidge**_

The three were running back towards the blue side with some students from the red side following them. Smidge had the flag in her hands and was ahead of the group. Until she heard something.

"Ow! My leg!" Suki cried out. A can was shot at her and knocked her down.

"Oh no," Cooper kneeled down and helped her sit up," Can you stand at all?"

"No, it's gonna leave a bad bruise," Suki clutched her leg. Cooper reached for something in his pocket and handed it to Smidge.

"I have to stay with her, take this,"

"Glitter spray?" Smidges face crunched up in confusion.

"Uncle Mac gave it to me, he said it's very effected," Cooper explained.

"I hear them over here!" They heard the team coming.

"Hurry!" Cooper pushed Smidge ahead. She had no choice but to run.

 _ **With Creek**_

The Australian boy had finally made it to his side. He ran into the building where Bridget was fending off the other team.

"You got the flag!" Bridget cheered as she took it and tied it on her pole. She then looked at Creek to thank him but noticed something," Wait, what about the others?"

"They…. Weren't so lucky," Creek had a small pause to think.

 _ **With Poppy, Biggie and Fuzzbert**_

The pink hair girl was getting ready to climb down the gutter of the school.

"Biggie come on! We're half to win this thing!" Poppy told the scared boy.

"I can't! I'm scared of heights!" Biggie was on the edge of tears.

"You'll get captured!" Poppy was feeling worried for him.

" Just keep going on without me!" Biggie told them," I'll only slow you all down!"

"Biggie we won't leave without you!" Fuzzbert climbed down the edge at that moment shocking Poppy. She shook it off," _I'm_ not leaving without you!"

Poppy placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at him in the eyes," We already lost Branch, I can't lose another friend!"

They then heard people slamming onto walls and coming up the ladder. Biggie looked down at his friend.

"You have to go now," He pushed her towards the edge and tried to get her to climb.

"Biggie!" Poppy struggled in his arms," No! What are you doing!?"

"Ready Fuzzbert!?" Biggie signaled the def boy. Fuzzbert gave him a thumbs up. Biggie then prepared to push Poppy.

"Biggie don't!" Her pleads didn't do a difference. She was pushed off the edge and caught by Fuzzbert. She jumped out of her friend's arms and looked up at the chubby boy. He was no longer there," Thank you Biggie…. And Branch."

Poppy whispered. Two friends taken away.

 _ **With Smidge**_

The small girl swiftly dodged everything and shot back at whoever dared try to harm her. Soon her weapon started to jam.

"Come on…" Smidge hid behind a tree and shook the thing. No use. She had to move on without it. She took out the glitter spray and ran for it.

"Gotcha!" A kid from the red team grabbed her arm. Smudges first reaction was to spray him. The kid imeatally let go and started rubning his eyes in agony," OW! WHAT WAS THAT!?"

His eyes started turning red and irritate him.

"Wow, it is effective," Smidge smiled down at the bottle before running to her side. At the blue side, Smidge made it to Bridget.

"Here's the red flag!" Smidge happily told her.

"Great job Smidge!" Bridget tied it around the pole.

"Smidge I…"

"AH!" Smidge was startled by who was behind her and glitter sprayed him.

"Ow mate!" Creek rubbed his eyes," What was that?!"

"Oh… sorry Creek. Uh… glitter spray, hehe," Smidge felt bad for hurting him.

 _ **With Poppy and Fuzzbert**_

The two remaining team mates hid behind everything they can hide in.

"We're almost there," Poppy looked ahead from behind a tree. The blue side was only one run away. She then felt Fuzzbert tap her shoulder. He pointed everywhere to show Poppy that there was enemies hiding everywhere," That's gonna be a problem."

Poppy thought for a while.

"Fuzzbert…" She looked at the boy,"... Can you cover for me?"

A few minutes later Fuzzbert made a break for it away from where Poppy had to go. The students started shooting and following the poor boy. Poppy tool the opportunity and ran to her destination. Unfortunately for her not all students went after Fuzzbert.

"Get her!" She heard someone yell. Cans and food started flying passed her and the sound of running was heard behind her.

"Poppy!" Her teammates called out for her. They anxiously jumped up and down hoping she make it. One of the other teams came in and tried to tackle her but she spun to her right avoiding him.

"Just a little more! Keep going!" Smidge shouted at her.

Two more members of the enemy team came in behind Poppy and was catching up.

"look out!" Bridget aimed at a student behind Poppy and shot some soup at him taking him down. The other student was still on her trail.

"Hurry Poppy hurry!" Bridget shouted as she started to reload the weapon but all her nerves got the best of her. Her shaking hands dropped her weapon, breaking it.

"Come on Poppy!" Smidge was starting to bite her fingernails. The student behind her was literally a few inches away. Smidge shut her eyes closed too afraid to look what was gonna happen. Little did she know she needed them open.

"SMIDGE!" Poppy shouted right when she rammed into her. The two girls slammed onto the ground. Poppy clumsily got back on her feet and handed Bridget the flag which she gladly accepted.

"We got the last flag!" Bridget cheered as she held up the last orange flag," We won!"

"Yes! We won! we won!" Poppy and Smidge held hands and danced around.

"Stupid trolls!" A bergen student growled and shot Poppy on the head knocking her out.

"Poppy?" Her team looked down.

 **Again, sorry I didn't warn you about the long wait. Also the song is of course " Clint Eastwood" by Gorillaz. Any ways, the next chapter should come in a few weeks as always. And I'll be sure to tell you all if another long wait comes. See you all next time.**

 **Ps, this is a very exaggerated version of can wars. We don't actually shoot guns at each other or throw can bombs. But we do steal and tackle others for cans, ( I'm not proud of what I did that day) leave classmates behind a lot and feel deeply disappointed when we lose. So disappointed we actually throw a can or something at the other team that won.**


	13. Love Train

**Me : ( Typing up my next chapter for Troll Story) DING! ( Checks phone to see an email)**

 **Phone : Someone has favorited your story " Life's Adventures"**

 **Me: ( Drops phone in slow motion as her eye's widen in shock. The phone slowly smashes against the floor shattering into a thousand pieces ) GGGGAAAAAAAAAASSSPPPPPP! WHAT!? I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT!**

 **Ok so maybe I exaggerated a bit. But I kid you not, I 100% forgot I had this story. I'm surprised no one told me. Not my sisters or any readers. I'm so sorry! I didn't remember about this story. I'll make it up! I promise! I'll make this chapter as fun as I can and updated the next one real soon. Just let me reread the story and figuer out where In left.**

" Poppy? Poppy?" the pink haired girl can hear Bridget's voice echo in her ears.

"Wh… what happened?" She mumbled under her breath. Her vision was very blurry but she can make out Bridget's face in no time," Bridget?"

"Poppy, thank goodness you're awake. You've been knocked out since this morning," Bridget helped the girl sit back up. Poppy looked around to see she was inside a nurse room. A very poor and unsanitary nurses room. The walls were cracked and gray. The bed she laid on was hard as a rock.

"How long have I been out?" Poppy moaned in pain as she cracked her back for paying in a hard surface.

"It's an hour past school time. All the students are out. But you won! You win the can wars!" Bridget pulled her into the tightest hug she has ever given anyone.

"I won?" Poppy thought back at the events. All that running, that douging, all those cans! She won!" I won! I won!"

Poppy completely forgot about her pain and hopped onto her feet to do a little victory dance.

"Oh yea! Who's the best! Can wars winner right here!" Poppy fist pumped the air and landed in a victory pose.

"Thank you Poppy. We never won before. All the bergens in our team went out to celebrated the victory," Bridget revealed.

"Awe yea! That's what I'm…. Wait. You said it was an hour past school time," Poppy's celebration tone soon dropped into a blanket one.

"Yea," Bridget confirmed with a small nod.

"Where are my friends?" Poppy finally asked. Bridget nervously fidget with her fingers as if she were hiding something.

"They got captured by the other teams,"

"I know that. But where are they?!" Poppy wanted to see her friends now.

 _ **At the schools Gymnasium**_

Bridget led her to the janitor's closet and swiped it open to reveal all her friends that were caught all tied up and gagged.

"Guys!" Poppy chimed when she saw them. She ran to all of them and untied them all.

"So many of them! I didn't think In would make it out alive!" Biggie was hyperventilating.

"Relax Biggie. Remember your breathing exercises," Cooper tried to calm him down once Poppy untied him. Poppy untied Branch next who unlike the others was calmly waiting.

"Thanks Poppy. I heard you won the war," Branch told her.

"Yep! Smidge and Creek brought the other flags back and I got that final flag in!" Poppy pulled him up on his feet and started to untie the twins.

"Creek got a flag?" Branch seemed rather surprise at the news as he too helped unite the girls.

"You seem surprised," Poppy didn't understand his tune.

"Well yea. Creek just seems like the type to run away a lot," Branch finally united the fabric around Chenilles mouth.

"Oh he ran alright!" Chenilles first words came out cold and harsh," He left us for dead!"

"That's a bit over exaggerated don't you think?" Satin was frightened by her sisters mean tone.

"He had _us_ climb the tree for that stupid flag! _Us!_ You think we can do that in our condition!?" Chenille thought very negative about herself.

"Chenille?!" Satin snapped at her for saying that. Chenille looked down at the ground and placed her fist on her hip.

"It's true Satin. We're disabled. We can't do what normal people can do," Chenille whispered in some disappointment. She clearly wasn't over the rejection they just had on the show. Feeling like they needed time alone, Poppy rushed over to help Suki. The moment she untied her arms, Suki rubbed against her leg where she was hit.

"You ok?" Branch asked noticing her actions.

"I got hit real hard by those cans. I was barely able to walk," With help from Poppy, Suki stood back up on her feet," No wonder these bergens are violent. They literally have to fight in a war to get the good stuff in this school."

"Our school system isn't exactly the best one out there," Bridget revealed as they all began to leave the closet," It's out of order and very complicated. I can't even remember a day in this school when everyone was organized or settle things peacefully. The crime rate is no picnic either."

"That's a horrible way to live," Poppy comment," Don't authorities take action when things get violent?"

"Sometimes. But only on more serious conditions like 3rd degree murder or someone being buried alive," Bridget talked about this like it was an everyday thing. The snack pack stared in shock from her words.

"Am I glad I wasn't born here," Branch mumbled under his breath.

"Come on. Your other friends should be at Captain Garfunkel's Roller Skating and Arcade place," Bridget led them out if the school.

 _ **Captain Garfunkel's Roller Skating and Arcade ( man this is a mouth full for me )**_

"We're here!" Bridget let her new friends enter the place. The restaurant looked very old and gray just like every other building in this town. The only difference was the unnecessary big set of stairs they had to climb.

"So many … stairs!" Biggie was practically dragging himself up the stairs and panting.

"these stairs seems very nonessential!" Even Branch was getting tired once he reach the top.

"It's a bergen thing," Bridget smiled as she helped them up. Once they entered the place, the smell of pizza filled the air. And not in a good way. The smell of rotting cheese was almost too much to bare and the place was a mess. Sugary candy stuck onto the old carpet and some looked like they've been stuck there for years. The music was no treat either. It was so dull and had a depressing tune to it.

"So…. This is where they are celebrating the victory?" Poppy tried to sound polite about this.

"It's a dump!"Branch suddenly comment gaining some shocked expressions from his honesty.

"This is as nice as we can get here in Bergen Town," Bridget nervously said. She knew the trolls were used to more colorful

,fun and sweet smelling sceneries. As they walked deeper into the place, They could see many bergen residents weren't as cheerful as they should be. The skating rink was empty and lonely with literally only one elderly bergen skating across the rink. One odd thing about that rink is that there was a rope dividing it in half.

"What's that rope there for?" Poppy asked. Bridget looked over at the rink causing a worried face to form.

"It's nothing really. The school always puts that up whenever we have a party here. Mainly at prom," Bridget answered. This didn't really answer Poppy's question. Why do they put it up whenever they have a party? At a corner table, both Smidge and Creek waited for their friends. They both seemed pretty scared to be in a place like this.

"Hey guys!" Poppy sat next to them.

"Poppy! Told ya death would give her back to us!" Smidge held out her hand to Creek. Creek sighed disappointedly as he paid Smidge for losing the bet.

"Um, Ok…" Poppy shook off that sudden moment," Have you all ordered yet?"

"We were waiting for you," Creek told her," we need to go to the counter and order."

"We'll go," Cooper stood up with Suki, Biggie and Guy Diamond," What would you all like on your pizza?"

"Oh oh! Black olives!" Smidge raised her hand.

"Mushrooms!" Poppy licked her lips at the thought.

"Some beef would be nice," Branch added in.

"Oh, Some mayonnaise and sardines!" Bridget's order froze every at that moment. They all looked over at her with disgusted and weird out expressions. Bridget shyly looked at them and sunk a bit into her chair," It's my favorite topping for a pizza."

"It's true. I've seen her dip her sardines into jars of mayonnaise," Suki confirmed this.

"Ewww!" Everyone cringed at this. Even Branch felt disgusted at this.

"Ok…. We'll be sure to order one seperate pizza just for you Bridget!" Cooper assured her as he and the others walked away to order. At the line, the four kids looked over the menu. Suki on the other hand noticed a couple of odd glances they gained from some of the bergen student's. Confused, Suki looked around her to see why they were looking at them this way. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Of course not to her.

"Next," the elderly man behind the counter said. The kids stepped forward and started to speak.

"Hi, can we have an order of a large pizza with mushrooms on…"

"I'm sorry boy but aren't you with the Bergen Town High School kids?" The man interrupted Cooper.

"Yea, We heard the celebration party was here," Cooper answered.

"Then I'm afraid by the school rules, you should be ordering on _that_ side of the rope," the man pointed at the other side of the rope where another cashier was.

"Ok, sure. Let's go," Cooper shrugged off the mistake and began to walk with his friends.

"Oh no, not you three," The man stopped Suki, Biggie and Guy Diamond.

"Us?" Biggie pointed at himself.

"You three can stay on this side of the rope. It's _him_ that needs to go to the other side of the rope," The man pointed at Cooper. The group of friends looked completely bewildered at what the man just said.

"Wait a minute. Why does he need to go to the other side if that rope?" Suki asked him.

"You did say this was a school event from Bergen Town High School right?" the man wanted to clarify.

"Yes, we're celebrating the victory of cans war," Biggie confirmed.

"Then by the school rules, Your friend here should be on that side of the rope and you three should be here," The man explained. The four teens stared at the man completely baffled. Seeing how perplexed they were, the man took a deep breath in and explained in more detail," The school rules say that every event and / or party must have two different sides. One side will be for the white students of the school while the other side will be for the biracial students of the school."

The words took time to finally sink into the teens mind.

"So… because Cooper has dark skin, he needs to be segregated from _us_?" Suki slowly analyzed what he just said.

"Yes ma'am. Those are the school's rules," the man nodded. The teens jaws popped wide open to the point where they nearly hit the ground.

"How… when … why…" Biggies mind has been blown into so many pieces he couldn't think clearly.

"That's so unfair!" Suki finally broke the silence with anger," He's our friend! He shouldn't be separate from us!"

"Ma'am, I am not the one who wrote the rules. Your school is in charge of this," the man placed his hands uo as if he surrendering.

"But I'm mixed," Cooper finally snapped out of his shock," My dad is white and my mother…."

"As long as you belong to a race other than white, you are not allowed to to be on the white side of the school events," The man tried to clarify this the best he can.

"Excuse me," Guy Diamond pushed Cooper behind him and faced the elderly man," But if he goes then I go!"

"Sorry sir but all those who come from a white origin must stay on their side and away from the biracial side," The man tried to explain.

"Well let me tell you that I was born with white _and_ Punjabi in my blood. That's right! I have Indian roots in my family tree. So if you throw Cooper to that side you might as well throw me too!" Guy Diamond stomped his foot and took a stand," What do you have to say about that?! _Sir_!?"

 _ **3 minutes later**_

"Well that was not what I expected," Guy Diamond was dragged to the other side of the rope with Cooper.

"What did you expect? You openly said you were part Indian. They were gonna throw Cooper to the biracial side even when he said he was half white," Branch reminded the glittering boy.

"Why does this school even have segregated school dances?" Suki didn't understand the logic here.

"It's just how it's been. Ever since Jim Crow Law ended, the school refused to desegregate their dances so they privately fund them so they can have them segregated," Bridget explained. She soon looked down in shame," Sorry for not telling you guys. I didn't know how."

Poppy couldn't process any of this into her head. She mindlessly looked at Bridget like everything she just said destroyed every inch if her brain.

"Your school system is extremely broken to the point where you have to fight to get fed but it's not broken enough to the point where they have _segregated parties!?"_ Bridget slowly looked away from the craze pink haired girl.

"I said it was complicated too," She squeaked out as she nervously rubbed the back of her neck.

"Complicated or not, this isn't right," Poppy began," You bergens can't continue living like this. Haven't you ever learned to love each other for who they are?"

"Loving each other isn't really an everyday thing for us," Bridget whispered with some shame still stuck in her voice.

"That explains the heartless attitudes you bergens have," Branch mumbled gaining an elbow hitting him on the waist," Ow Poppy."

"Instead of criticism, we need to show these bergens what it's like to have love and happiness instead of hate and prejudice….."

Poppy looked around the place in search for an idea. She didn't have much to work with besides the boring music and dull lighting.

"Hmmm…. Ah ha!" Poppy snapped her fingers in excitement," I know how to do that! Guy Diamond, you think you can work the lighting here? Add a little more…. You know…. Sparkle ❇ "

"You know that's my specialty!" Guy Diamond winked at her before running off to the light controls.

"Suki! Ask the DJ if you can use the DJ machine and add something… Positive!" Poppy told her.

"You got it!" Suki skipped away.

"Everyone else, prepare to start the love!" Poppy cheered. All her friends spread out on the rink leaving a very confused Branch.

"What are you…." The moment he saw the lights start to dim and a disco ball come down, he knew right away what was gonna happen," Oh boy."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Suki's voice echoed across the room from the microphone," Prepare yourselves for the most amazing experience you'll ever have!"

Feeling uneasy about this, Branch began to walk away as quickly as he can. A tug on his vest pulled him back on the roller rink.

"Where are you going?" Poppy asked in her usual sweet voice he loved so much.

"Poppy, I know what you want to do but this won't work. If you break the schools rules then your gonna get in big time trouble and I don't want you to get in trouble with the bergens. I don't want you to end up like…." Branch felt his heart begin to sink from the childhood memory of his grandmother. Getting in trouble with bergens was a huge risk for him. He couldn't afford Poppy to get in trouble like his grandmother. Or like her mother.

"Like?" Poppy urged him to continue. Branch thought about his words carefully. He wasn't sure if he was ready to tell her.

"You don't know what these bergens can do to you Poppy. You mean too much to me for anything bad to happen to you," Branch gulped down his nerves.

"Awe Branch," Poppy felt touched by his words. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug," Your so sweet for thinking of me like this. But the bergens can't keep living like this. They need someone to help them learn about love and happiness. If you don't want to join in then I understand."

Poppy released him from her grip before going off to put on some roller skates. Branch signed at just the thought of what trouble she was gonna get into.

"Wow, looks like she's really warming up to you," Guy Diamond teased the raven haired boy as he skated past him. Branch rolled his eyes at his remark before setting off to take a seat near the roller rink. In the middle where the rope was separating the rink, the snack pack began to huddle up as Suki placed a more happier song on.

( sing, **bold for actions** )

 _ **Poppy**_

"People all over the world,  
Join hands!  
Start a love train,

Love train,"

 **Poppy sang out with energy and delight. She skated near the edge of the rink catching all the bergens eyes.**

"People all over the world,  
Join hands,  
Start a love train,

love train!"

 **Bridget on the other hand sat on the corner too shy to even join in the dance and song. The moment Poppy past by her, she grabbed onto Bridget's hand and pulled her around the rink with her**

"The next stop that we make, will be soon,"

 _ **Suki**_

"Tell all the folks in Bergen town,

We're bringing it all to you,"

 **Suki hopped onto the rink and skated with her friends.**

 _ **Biggie**_

"Now please don't miss the train at the station,"

 _ **Satin and Chenille**_

''Cause if you miss it…"

 _ **Satin**_

"I feel sorry…"

 _ **Chenille**_

"Sorry…."

 _ **Satin and Chenille**_

"... for you,"

 **The snack pack that was on the white side of the rink skated to some bergens off the rink and dragged them into the rink. They tried to get them to move to the beat of the music and while some did cooperate well, others like Bridget refused to take the dance floor.**

 _ **Snack Pack**_

"People all over the world  
Join hands!  
Start a love train,

A love train,"

 **Poppy tried to pull Bridget to the dance area but the chubby girl kept pulling back.**

"People all over the world,  
Join hands,  
Start a love train,

A love train,"

 **As the music went on, both Suki and Cooper skated to where the rope was. Deciding to break the rule, Cooper jumped over the rope while Suki ducked under going into each other's side. This didn't go unnoticed for the bergens. Having someone white on the biracial side.**

"Start a love train,

A love train"

 **The two of them skated to opposite sides of the rope and untied it. They skated to each other folding the rope into a knott before tossing it aside and getting rid of the division the school had.**

"Start a love train,

A love train!"

 **Happy the rope is gone, Suki dragged Cooper over to her side so he can have fun with them. At the dance area, the snack pack had managed to get a majority of the bergens to skate with them. Poppy of course was still having trouble with Bridget who refused to dance. It wasn't until Suki and Cooper bumped behind her causing her to slip and skate to the very middle. Bridget's first reaction was to freeze in fear from all the attention that was on her. The poor girl looked behind her to see Poppy giving her a thumbs up and her friends making hand motions to go on. Seeing no other choice, Bridget took a deep breath in before doing a few small steps.**

" **Wahoo! Go Bridget!" Poppy shouted to show support. Feeling a little bit more confident, Bridget took a few bigger dance steps and twisted her hips to the rhythm of the music. Hearing the cheers and claps she was gaining fueled her energy. The twins couldn't keep their eyes off of the dancing girl. They were impressed by how well she was able to dance. Well enough to audition for a dance show.**

 _ **Snack pack**_

"People all over the world,"

 _ **Poppy**_

"Sisters and brothers!"

 _ **Cooper**_

"Join hands!"

 _ **Twins**_

"Start a love train,

A love train,"

 _ **Bridget**_

"People all over the world,"

 _ **Snack Pack**_

"Join hands,  
Start a love train,

A love train,"

 **Near the end of the song, Chef walked into the restaurant and was instantly surprised to see all the sparkling lights and up beat music.**

"People all over the world,  
Join hands,  
Start a love train,

A love train,  
Start a love train….."

( scratch music )

"Stop this train wreck!" Chef shouted at the top of her lungs as she disconnected the music and lights. Everyone gasped and looked up at where she was. The angry lady scand the room and one of the first things she saw was that the rope that separated whites and biracial was taken down," Who broke the school rules and took down that rope!?" She demanded to know right away.

A lot of the students skated and ran away, not wanting to be part of this, leaving only Bridget and the snack pack. Chef's eye's landed on her two foster children first.

"You two!" She growled as she stepped off the DJ and came closer to Suki and Bridget. The two girls snuck deeper into their group of friends wanting to feel safe," I should've known you two would have something to do with…."

"It was me!" Poppy took a step forward sheltering her friends from Chefs wrath. Branch's first reaction to this was pushing away from the table and standing up," I'm responsible for breaking the schools rules. I'm sorry."

"You took the rope down?" Chef glared down at her. Poppy could barely look up at Chef to look at her eye to eye. She was too scared and afraid to even think of what trouble she was getting into.

"Yes ma'am," she nodded.

"You do realize what you did is in great violation of the school. Don't you?" Chef's low scratchy voice sent shivers down Poppy's spine.

"I…"

"It's my fault," Branch stepped in. Chef turned her attention to see him walking up to her," I encouraged her to do this."

"And why would you encourage such _shameful_ behaviour?"

"What this school is doing isn't right," Branches words shocked all his friends. Especially Bridget," You can't keep friends and family separate like this. That rope serves no purpose."

"We have limits in this school that allow us to work better," Chef wanted to get it through his head.

"Jim Crow Law ended in the 1960s. There is no reason to separate these students from each other. And if I remember correctly, after that law ended, all schools had to desegregate. Which includes school events such as school dances," Branch tried to use his knowledge the same way he did at Coopers house to get his friends out of trouble. Only this time, a smile slipped onto Chef's lips.

"That is why we have these events privately funded. So it's perfectly legal to segregated our dances," Chef took out a pink slip from her pocket and wrote some things down. Branch had no words for this. He had no idea that there was an actual way to keep segregated dances legal. Chef then handed the slip to Branch with a smudged smile," Don't challenge me the same way you did before kid. I will find a way to win every time."

With that, Chef walked away leaving a rather surprised Branch. The boy looked down at the slip to see it was a detention slip sending him to a weeks worth of detention.

"Oh, you ok Branch?" He heard Guy Diamond ask him. Branch shook his head at this. He folded the paper and slipped it into his pocket.

"Peachy," He mumbled.

"You didn't have to do that Branch. It was all my fault that…"

"It's alright Poppy. Like I said, I don't want to see you get into trouble with the bergens. I've seen what these bergens can do," Branch assured Poppy. He didn't want to make Poppy feel guilty for this. Still feeling sorry for him, Poppy pulled Branch into a second hug which he gladly returned. Before breaking the hug, Poppy planted a kiss on his cheek catching him completely off guard.

"Thank you Branch. Your the best," Poppy thanked. She and her friends began to walk out of the place letting a lovestruck Branch behind. The boy slowly followed the group with his mind going everywhere. He didn't even notice the chuckles and whispers Guy Diamond was sharing with his friends.

 **I'm very rusty on this story so sorry if it's not the same as my previous work. So sorry again. I never forget things so I don't know how I forgot about this. What's worse is that it's not the only one. My " Tragic Valentines " story was left forgotten too. I'll need to catch up.**

 **Anyways, the segregated here is actually based on today's time segregation. Yep, we have segregated school dances still. The more recent one I found was a school who segregated their prom in 2016. From what I read, whites had their prom at a different time and place than the blacks. Hispanics or anyone between such as Japanese, can go to any. As long as white kids don't go to the black kids prom. I was quite shocked when I read that…. Like really shocked. I didn't even know how that's legal. But apparently it is.**

 **Song is " Love Train " from the "** _ **Trolls Holiday"**_ **special. See you all next time**


End file.
